Only a Dream
by Regina'sSass
Summary: Emma is growing more and more frustrated by her feelings towards the Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. Little did the Saviour know the Mayor knows exactly what she dreams about and plans on doing something about them. SwanQueen!, Rated M. This is my first attempt at writing SwanQueen, please review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: ****This is my first attempt at writing in a long time and my first ever SwanQueen fiction. Please let me know what you think and if there is anything you'd like to see!**

**Regina'sSass x**

Emma could not stop herself. Her blood raced around her system, her breathe hitched deep within her pulsing, hoarse throat and her nails clawed away at the sheets beneath her. Beads of sweat mixing the sweet aromas of her and the dark beauty's arousal fills the air. The blonde cannot help but throw her head back in a fit of desperation as Regina's tongue slowly circles Emma's ever so inviting entrance.

Frustrated growls slip from the blonde throat and she feels Regina's smirk against her sex. Not just any smirk but _that _smirk and this pushes Emma even more over the edge; and Regina knows it.

"My my, you do need to learn some self control, dear"

Emma's eyes snapped open as she glared at the sight between her sticky trembling thighs.

"I swear to fucking God Regina- _FUCK!"_

before Emma could finish her threat a sudden release of pain and pleasure shook her to the core as Regina's teeth sank into her swollen bundle of nerves. The pain of the sudden move played by the dark queen made the white knight scream in relief. It felt like Regina was taking her move across the board and she could not wait to trap Emma, claiming the win for her own. The blonde, quivered and shook under Regina's endless games until she'd had enough. She grabbed fistfuls of dark, glossy hair in frustration and pulled, hard.

"I need to f-feel your tongue _in_ me Regina"

Emma could have sworn that she heard Regina moan at that desire as she felt another smirk spread across her lips, then the Queen's eyes met hers along with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"you really need to learn some self control, dear," Regina teased as her smirk grew more enticing, more wicked, "foreplay is the best part of sex, do you not think?"

Emma's mind by this point has gone completely fuzzy she knew that if Regina kept teasing her like this she would come completely undone without the need for her tongue, nor her fingers and that, Emma did not want to happen. Her eyes met the brunettes; sharp, intense with lust and need as her mouth came crashing to hers. Their kiss was passionate, hungry and a mess of tongues and teeth Emma knew that all hope of her control has gone out of the window but that was okay, she would happily submit to Regina, just not to any more of her god damn teasing. Suddenly the ache between her thighs intensified as she felt two strong fingers plunging deep into her, almost effortlessly.

"SHIT – _Regina...!_"

Regina was now leaning over her, her body pressed firmly against Emma's, their hard nipples knocking against each others causing Emma's hips to raise and push herself deeper onto Regina's fingers. Regina smirked at this response, she always knew that Emma was putting up a fight of course she wanted to get fucked by her, who does not? But the only person Regina wanted to have writhing under her was the delightful Miss Swan. With one last kiss to the lips Regina's breathe tickled Emma's glistening neck, all the way down to her sternum. A mass of tangled dark hair getting lost in the perfect mountains on either side of her head as she continued her line of kisses, nips and licks down the centre of the feisty blonde's body. The more south she got the more laboured and desperate Emma's pleas began to fill the air. Regina was glad at this moment in time that she did not have any neighbours, she had no idea anyone could scream so loud.

"Ohhh G-G—GOD!"

Emma was thrashing around more violently onto Regina's fingers she could feel the tightness of her abdomen and she knew that she was close, as did Regina, apparently.

"Is that good Emma? You're getting so tight for me...I want you to fill my mouth with your sweet juices"

with that remark Emma knew that it would not be long until Regina had her wish, she was _so _close to coming undone, her heart pounding away in her chest and then suddenly a feeling hit her that she has not experienced in a very long time. Regina's tongue was..._there. _Her fingers still crashing into her tight pussy as her tongue flicked fast and expertly over Emma's swollen, neglected clit. Emma's hands instantly reaching out and pushing the brunette deeper into her sex and she felt the vibrations of Regina's laugh of approval. Fuck. She cannot take any more, her whole body tensing up and shaking violently as she pushes Regina closer into her, hearing her gag slightly and that sound alone made Emma explode. Her orgasm so intense it felt like it lasted hours. Her come completely soaking Regina's silk sheets as she not only came but she _squirted_ all over Regina's face. With her finally able to collapse and try to regain control over her body Emma panted viciously trying to stop her shaking.

When she was finally able to look at Regina she saw her wetness glistening all over her face as the Queen slowly licked and sucked her fingers clean moaning at how delightful her Emma tasted. Emma's eyes widened at how sexy Regina looked right then with her own sweetness dripping down her face landing on her lips and she could no longer help herself, her lips found her way back to Regina's kissing her desperately wanting to taste herself and sweet Jesus-! The taste of her sin mixed with Regina's forbidden kisses was just...something else.

It was Regina who had the upper hand and all of the control. She pulled away from the kiss and a very pleasing smirk spread across that beautiful face of hers. She wiped away the excess of her reward before tsking at Emma mockingly

"what did I tell you about self control, dear? You are nothing but a little slut... no. You're not a little slut, you my dear, are my little water pistol,"

Emma instantly felt her face burn as it turned scarlet from that comment. How did Regina do this to her?! It was hardly fair all she had to do was smirk and Emma pretty much came in her panties.

"Oh come, there is no need to be so shy, not after that performance. You did well my little Swan."

_My little Swan...my little swan...my little swan._

When Emma reached over to her thump the alarm clock she realised she was in her own bed. Surely she could not have dreamt _that?! _It all seemed too real, the way Regina kissed and teased her skin, the way she literally ripped Emma's panties clean off of her...the way she...Emma began to feel herself turn crimson again with just thinking about fucking the town Mayor. Nobody in the right mind would ever go to bed with that woman but Emma wanted to, and she sort of hated herself for that. On getting out of bed Emma tumbled over her shoes and clothes that were scattered hazardously all over her room like some sort of messy unkempt teenager. She sighed in annoyance not having yet had her coffee as she scrunched up the clothing and threw them onto her bed. An item of clothing caught her eye and she felt her thighs clench shut at the memories of her dream. Emma smirked to herself and grabbed the same red transparent lace panties she had been wearing before Regina tore them but as she prepared to put them on she noticed...what was that? There is no way that could be possible. "Shit" Emma mumbled beneath her breathe. Those were one of her favourite pair of pants when she was onto a promise and now they were torn.

Emma realised that she was running late for work. She grabbed a pair of pure white lace panties and matching bra (white really wasn't her colour but to hell with it) and threw on her infamous white tank top, skinny jeans and much used and abused red leather jacket before swiping a piece of toast from Mary Margaret's plate and practically running out of the door before she had a chance to protest. Emma made her way to Granny's to get her caffeine fix otherwise there was no way on hell that she would survive the day ahead without possibly killing someone. Her mission for coffee came to an abrupt end as Regina came equally as fast out of the diner carrying a bottle of open water, of which Emma ended up wearing.

"Fucks sake can't you watch where you're-"

the blonde was cut off looking at who stood before her and colour flooded her cheeks the memories of the night intruding her mind at possibly the worst time imaginable. Regina could see something in Emma's eyes that made her smirk ever so lightly before resetting her hard features, glaring brown into blue,

"that is no way to address your town's Mayor now is it, Miss Swan?"

Emma glared at her with equally as much force at the use of her family name in such a way before Regina continued,

"maybe if you paid more attention to your surroundings than what is going on in that petty mind of yours then I would not be able to see right through your clothing right now"

Emma moaned. She _actually moaned_ at that comment and the look she was receiving off Regina.

"I'm er, sorry...I guess," the blonde tried to quickly gain control of her senses and the feeling she started to get in between her thighs, "I should go and change..."

Before Emma could quickly turn away back to her yellow bug Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her form. Emma looked up at her with alert and a slightly pissed off expression.

"There's no need to rush off so soon, dear. I have a spare top you could borrow at my house," Emma swallowed, hard as she tried to keep her breathing slow and steady, "besides, my home is closer to the station than your loft"

thinking this through Emma knew that she was right, besides she was going to be _with _her boss...in her home, behind closed doors. Emma scurried after the retreating sassy brunette and took a shaky deep breathe before climbing into the passenger seat. The next hour or so was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: Wow, this story has had so many views already! Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed VIA Twitter or other social media. I really appreciate the support. Just to let you all know, I do not have a Beta so there may be some mistakes and grammar is not my strongest point. The show must go on so I give you, chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Regina'sSass x**

The short drive over to 108 Mifflin Street was a somewhat uncomfortable one full of awkward silences and stolen glances. Emma looked up at the brunette and stared for a little too long to consider normal. How hadn't she realized how beautiful the former Queen really is? She internally groaned knowing she cannot be having these kind of thoughts right now, who only knows what Regina would do to her if she found out she has been checking her out, never mind thought how beautiful she looked and how kissable those plump lips looked right in that moment.

"...Emma!"

The blonde jumped as she got brought back to reality from her daydream.

"Wh—huh?"

"I said we are here. Now if you would be so kind to at least attempt to string a eloquent thought together then that would be appreciated."

Emma shot a glare at Regina before getting out of the Benz and following the retreating form up the path. The mayoral mansion looked absolutely huge. This was not the first time Emma had walked up the path towards the black glossy front door but the last time her mind had hardly been able to appreciate the architectural details. She followed the sway of hips into the foyer, not that she was looking at Regina's assets of course, and she could not help but glance around at the extensive, but empty space. Regina had a lovely house, but it did not have a feel of a home. Everything was immaculate. It made Emma feel a little sad at how lonely it must feel for Regina to live in such a big place on her own.

"Miss Swan?

Emma noticeably jumped earning an eye roll and smirk from the brunette,

I asked if you would like a drink?"

That smirk!

"Yeah, sure...thanks."

She followed Regina into the kitchen and watched as the brunette flitted about with ease preparing their drinks until something caught her eye on the dining table. The blush that Emma had just managed to shake off appeared again at an alarming rate as her eyes fell upon a small plastic water pistol, presumably Henry's. The thought of Regina allowing Henry to own such a thing made Emma smile but that was until certain events flooded her memory from her dream

"No, you are not a slut. You, my dear, are my little water pistol..."

The blondes eyes widened at the memory and cursed them from popping into her mind again at the precise moment Regina turned around with an almost knowing smirk on her perfectly painted plump lips.

"You are awfully clumsy today, Miss Swan, and you're less coherent than normal. If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't get a restful night's sleep?"

No, actually, the sleep isn't the issue here; it's you being so unfair, so gorgeous, sexy, sassy and regal. No one should ever be able to insult me and make my crotch damp but you, oh most certainly do.

Regina handed Emma her mug of hot cocoa with cream and cinnamon before turning on her heel and walking towards the vast study with her signature smirk and the infamous sound of her heels meeting solid marble flooring,

"Do be careful dear, it is hot."

Yeah, it certainly is, Regina. Emma rolled her eyes at herself, oh how pathetic she sounded in her own mind. C'mon Swan, get it together. You are only here to get a clean, dry shirt on then you will most probably never step foot in here again.

Finally Emma's crimson cheeks died back down to their normal pale color, she had her parents to thank for the lack of skin tone and pale pink lips and she made her way into the study to see Regina placing her hot beverage on the coaster of her solid oak desk her eyes focused on something she was writing. Emma noted how the Mayor's head titled to the side and how her eyes became more dark the more she concentrated on the task she seemed to be engrossed in she really did not want to interrupt but seeing as she was meant to be at the sheriff's station over an hour ago she really ought to get moving.

"Uh, Regina? About that shirt...?"

Emma had hoped that she would not have to expand any further and hoped that Regina was in as much of a hurry to get the blonde out of her home as quick as possible, apparently, she was not.

"Shirt? Whatever do you need one of my shirts for, dear?"

She quirked an eyebrow at the blonde who was now shifting her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. Emma finally looked up to meet her gaze

"Well you did offer. Besides, it's hardly professional of me to go around the town with a see through shirt is it? I'd give poor Geppetto a heart attack."

Emma looked straight at Regina and she could have sworn she saw her eyes scanning over her chest, her teeth sinking into her lower lip before they turned into a soft smile. Regina, smiling? Well that was a new one!

"So, can I have that shirt? I do need to get to work at some point today."

Regina stood and stalked over towards the blonde before giving a curt nod leaving the room. She returned a couple of minutes later holding a plain white cotton flannel, nothing too fancy but it still screamed 'Regina' a mile away. Emma took the offered garment gratefully and slipped out of her wet tank top whilst Regina's back was turned shrugging on the dry material and doing the buttons up in record time.

"Thank you, Regina"

"I expect that shirt back and intact, Miss Swan. It is one of my favourites"

Emma only nodded. Why had she been given one of her favourite shirts? Knowing her luck she will ruin it as soon as she left the confines of the mayoral mansion, which was a risk Emma just had to take. Speaking of risks, there was one thing lingering on Emma's mind; time to bite the bullet, Swan.

"Since when did you allow Henry to own a water pistol, anyway? I thought you didn't relish in our son firing any gun of any shape or form?"

Regina automatically stopped what she was doing and looked directly at the blonde fighting the urge to laugh.

"Oh, it is just an old toy I found whilst clearing out of the cupboards out. You know what Henry is like; he puts things down any and everywhere"

Emma knew that Regina was hiding something, her inbuilt human lie detector started going off as soon as Regina opened her mouth she considered calling her on it but if she was up to something then she wanted to know what and when Emma Swan wants something, she usually gets it one way or another.

"Oh right, okay then. I uh—best get to the station I guess...thanks again, for the drink and shirt"

Regina nodded and walked the saviour out of her study and towards the front door. What she would not give to just grab the blonde right there and then, pinning her slender body to the back of the door, tugging on those too-angelic-for-her-own-liking curls and strip her of every item of clothing she is sporting. She fluttered her eyes shut for a moment and shook her head as if to shake away the very thoughts that could destroy her fun before she has even began.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan. I do hope you get a better night's sleep to avoid any more avoidable accidents and time wasting."

Emma did not justify the statement with a response. It was as much Regina's fault as it was her own but of course the Mayor will never own up to her mistakes, why should she? Emma turned on her heels after thanking Regina for the third time and walked to the Sheriff's station making a mental note to not forget her bug is parked at the diner not that she would think anyone has stolen it from the car park, but then again that is exactly how she came around to owning it in the first place.

Regina could not help the grin that spread across her lips as she took the empty, used mugs back into the kitchen and placed them in the dishwasher. Her fingertips graze over the water pistol knowing exactly why Emma had the reaction she did to it and she loved watching every single inch of her skin turn a violent crimson. Maybe it is true what people say about her, maybe she is just a little bit evil but Emma did not suspect her involvement surrounding her hot lesbian wet dream last night and this, Regina most certainly is going to use to her advantage.

Hm, what to do to you tonight, Miss Swan...?

Regina made her way back to her study and sits at the desk, her fingertips dancing over the solid varnished surface and that's when the next stage of her plan came to her thoughts.

Oh don't you worry, Emma. I will make sure you have some rather pleasant memories of this desk.

The brunette wriggled in her seat slightly trying to shift the aching in between her thighs. She wanted Emma but she would be damned if she ever admitted that out loud. She also knew that the delectable saviour has been checking her out at every possible opportunity, stolen glances and touches that lingered; she just knew that given half the chance Emma would happily submit to the hands and mouth of the former Queen. Tonight's dream invasion was going to be even more fun than the previous night, this Regina knew for certain. She quickly finished off her paperwork and logged out of her work email after submitting it to the town hall's email with nothing else to do she cast an eye over to her mirror hanging gloriously on the right hand wall, with the flick of her wrist it rippled only to reveal a very flustered, half naked blonde.

Her throat instantly went dry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: Thank you so much for all your love and support and for giving me a chance! I am enjoying writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much! If you have anything you want to see happen or any feedback then please feel free to leave me a little review and I shall see what I can do, after all, this is for you guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Michelle, I thought I would show my appreciation for everything you've done with some smut ;-)**

**Love,**

**Regina'sSass x**

It took a short moment for Regina to snap out of her trance and sip some water to help relieve her dry, scratchy throat her eyes never leaving her mirror for a second. She could feel her breathe beginning to get more laboured as her heart rate increased dramatically.

The Mayor had enjoyed many lovers in the past but no one had ever affected her quite like this the aching in between her thighs getting more and more unbearable at the sight of the blonde reflecting back at her. She glanced up at the clock for a split second and was relieved to note that she did not have any appointments scheduled and with a flick of her wrist the door was locked and blinds drawn. Leaning back in her chair she wasted absolutely no time in running her fingertips up her thighs holding her breathe as she came closer to the apex.

She focused on Emma's fingers expertly thrusting deeper and harder into her soaking wet sex, her own fingers being greeted with saturated panties – god how does Emma the Saviour make her lose control so easily?!

I bet she thinks about me when she's fucking herself; I bet she wishes her fingers were my own.

Regina's thoughts were stopped in their tracks as soon as her fingers glided over her swollen, needy clit. She quickly bit her lower lip hard knowing she has to be quite so not to draw the attention of her secretary, although she could just cast a forgetting spell and act like nothing ever happened, this seemed like the more favourable option. The brunette watched the sheriff as she stretched herself slipping a third finger deep into her folds the sight of her throwing her head back, blonde waves cascading down her back make Regina throw caution to the wind and abruptly enter herself with two fingers, almost screaming out at the intense burning pleasure rippling through her entire body.

Oh fuck! That feels s-s-so good...!

Watching Emma perform the former Queen matched her speed and rhythm with expert ease; it would not take long before she too was a writhing mess just like the sheriff who judging by her moans, pants and screams was coming extremely close to release.

With her free hand the brunette desperately grabs at her breasts rolling one hard, erect nipple between her fingertips and tugging at it sharply, the sensation causing her to throw her head back and elicit a delicious moan.

I am so close; I want you to make me come, Emma.

Wait. Now she was thinking about the blonde being inside her? No, that is not how this was meant to work! Before Regina could think anything else a voice interrupted her, the voice that unmistakably belonged to none other but the blonde herself. It was not the voice that made Regina groan but rather what she had said – screamed. "

Re...gi...na! I'm g—gonna come!"

Hearing those words, seeing how the blonde visibly shook as her body exploded with an intense orgasm, her own walls clenched tightly around her fingers making it near on impossible to move as her entire body went rigid and rose from the chair, no longer caring who hears a long, fierce scream pierces the air as her fingers are pushed from inside her covered in hot, sweet juices.

Emma had screamed her name. Emma had thought about her being the one fucking her sweet pussy into oblivion. Emma was the one that made her come hard. Regina dismissed the image of the blonde from her mirror before getting herself redressed and freshened up. Lucky the mayor leaves some essentials in her office, just in case.

A few blocks away Emma lay still panting as she finally rode out her orgasm and started to recover. Never had she felt an experience like that before, yes she had pleasured herself numerous times but not one orgasm had felt like that one.

Of course, maybe it had something to do with who she was fantasizing about as her fingers went deeper and faster and curled in sweet delicious ways. She slowly stood from her chair to regain her composure and get cleaned up the small office smelt of sex but she did not care, nobody but her comes in here anyway – literally, or at least, she hoped.

Just as Emma was almost done buttoning her shirt, or rather, Regina's shirt she was interrupted by a sarcastic sounding cough.

"Shit...!"

She fumbled with the last button before turning around trying to seem as collected as possible and when greeted with the presence of none other but the woman she had just pleasured herself over a small fire started in the pit of her stomach

"Regina, what the hell, can you not use doors like any other normal person? I could have been doing something private, or talking to someone, or...something."

Emma realized she was mumbling, trying too hard to act like she had not just been defiling state property with her bodily fluids, she glanced up at Regina again who by this point had moved closer to the blonde and was smirking

That damn smirk, I am going to wipe it off of her face one day very soon Emma thought.

"Yes well I could have used the door but as you know I like practicality and if one can teleport via magic then why not? I came to collect the paperwork I need for the next budget meeting, assuming you have found time in your...busy schedule to complete mandatory business, sheriff?"

Regina quirked a brow at the blonde who had started mumbling something and rummaging around the pile of papers that had fallen off the desk and were now scattered all around the floor

"Yeah, I um, I have done them. I just can't find them at the moment. Can I bring them to you later on?"

The brunette clucked her tongue knowing all too well why and how the papers had become askew in the first place. She would not usually let something like this slide but after the show Emma had unknowingly put on for her and her own actions she was in a good mood

"Fine, I expect you to bring them by my house tonight. I need them before the meeting in the morning and I need to make sure that they are filled in correctly. I do have a reputation to uphold, dear."

Emma could not help but moan, and not in a good way either. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do after she had finished her shift was go straight to her loft and climb into bed on the positive side of things, this did mean she would have the chance to go back to the brunette's home

...and maybe then I can finally do what I've been dreaming about to her. Yeah. Right. Swan, get yourself together! Regina does not want you, idiot.

"Fine, I will drop them off after dinner if that is okay with you? I am starving enough as it is and you do not want to see me when all I crave is burger and fries."

Regina cringed in disgust at the mention of Emma's choice of dinner but nodded, it is understandable how hungry the blonde must be, especially after all that vigorous activity

"After dinner is fine, Henry will be in bed at 8pm. Any time after that would mean no interruptions."

The look on Emma's face was one of those that would remain with Regina for ages, if not ever. She resembled a goldfish opening and closing her mouth in a pathetic attempt to form a sentence. Regina sighed and practically growled at her

"For god's sake Miss Swan, do spit it out I do not have all day."

"whatdidyoumeanbynointerruptions?!"

"Excuse me? I did not quite catch that."

Emma knew that Regina had, in fact caught what she said.

Oh, playing THAT game with me now, are we? Fine.

"I said Madame Mayor: what did you mean by no interruptions? I thought I was only handing you some files."

"Yes dear," Regina sounded almost exasperated, as if having to explain something simple to a child "but I do need you to actually talk me through your budget so I know what I need to plan for my presentation for the sheriff's station. Otherwise how else do you expect to get your money?"

Regina did have a point, Emma just thanked her lucky stars the mayor agreed to her having dinner before going over, she knew that this could take some time.

"Fine, then I shall collect together my papers and bring them around to you at 8:15. That way I won't be late, Henry will be in bed and it will give you time to get sorted, too."

Regina nodded in agreement

"8:15 it is then."

The brunette turned to leave the small office but turned back to a still flustered looking Emma

"Oh and, do at least button up your shirt before you leave, Sheriff."

Before Emma could respond she had vanished in a puff of her signature purple smoke.

Dammit Swan! Wait, she had that entire conversation with me knowing my shirt was not done up properly?!

Emma shook her head again and sighed. The mayor was going to be the death of her very easily and there is nothing she can do about that fact other than hope and pray that tonight would be over and done with very easily, quickly and up to Regina's standard.

Ha, yeah right! As if anything I'll ever do will be up to her standard, she is so anal! I bet she will find little petty things wrong with my papers just to make me suffer...not that I would mind suffering at her hand but that's not the point. Jesus, Swan! C'mon, get these papers into some sort of order at least...

A full hour later, Emma collapsed in a heap on the sofa in front of the cells exhausted and hungry. She glanced at the clock that ticked obnoxiously in a hope that it was nearly time to leave for the day. She jumped up in excitement as soon as Graham came through the doors to take over and almost fell back over as a result.

"Hi Graham! I hope you have a decent night. I am so hungry so if you don't mind I'll just be going?"

"Hi, nice to see you too,"

Graham always used his charming smile on her the two get along so well and have known each other for years, even before Emma came to Storybrooke, they just could not figure out how or where they met. Emma gave him a run-down of the day's events, missing out the part where she trashed the office to satisfy her sexual frustrations before practically running out of the door and to Granny's diner. By the time she got there it was 7pm, only an hour until she had to be at Regina's for a "Budget plan meeting."

Yeah, right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: I'm not going to do one of these before every chapter but I just wanted to thank every single one of you for reading, sharing and reviewing my creative baby! I am so relieved and glad that you are all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! Also, I won't be updating this every day but I am aware I have promised some of you chapter 4 before the evening is done, so without further ado, here you go!**

**Love,**

**Regina'sSass x**

Shit, shit, shit! Only you can manage to be late even after setting off ten minutes early, Swan!

Emma is known for her tardiness especially where Regina was concerned all she wanted to do was to be on time and not to give the brunette another reason on the ever expanding list to moan at her.

Well, she can moan at me and even under me or is she more of a top girl? SWAN!

Emma needed to do something about her rapidly growing frustration and thoughts, all she wanted was her dream to come true and have the mayor. By god, that would be a dream and then some!

As she pulled up to the mansion she noted how the hall light was still on illuminating the path some. Did Regina really think Emma would be so clumsy to trip? What a silly question, of course she thought that after all Emma was world renowned for her clumsiness as well as drastically bad timing issues. She really must learn to manage her time more there is only so much shouting and nagging she can take from people before it all started to get tiresome and eye-roll-worthy.

The sheriff quickly made sure she had all of the papers she needed before getting out of her beat up beetle and slowly made her way up Regina's immaculate path. She hesitated; she wanted to make sure she looked good for the brunette so she quickly fixed her hair before holding a breath and ringing the doorbell. Almost instantly the door was opened and Emma was greeted by a very exasperated brunette

"Ah, Miss Swan, finally decided to show up?"

Emma tried desperately to hold back her eye roll, yes she was late but why must she be so sarcastic all the time?

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I got held up"

It was a lame excuse even Emma knew that but it was the truth. Just as she finished her dinner at Granny's Ruby came over and demanded to know all about Graham's personal life; if he had a wife, what sort of girls he was into, all that kind of stuff and even though Emma told the wolf she had to be somewhere Ruby would just not let it go so she had no choice but to humour her and indulge in the petty conversation topic.

"I can see that. Honestly, why agree to a time if you are just going to ignore the commitment anyway?"

Emma could not hold back any more and she shot her eyes up to meet the brown pools belonging to the former queen,

"God's sake Regina, I am here now so instead of us wasting time trying to score points just let me in will you?!"

Regina smirked and stepped to the side as a sign of letting her in

"Someone is feisty this evening, whatever is the matter, dear?"

Regina closes the door and walks in the direction to her study signalling Emma to follow

"Nothing is the matter; I would just rather be at home in bed by now. It's been a long enough day without all of this bullshit too."

Emma dumped the files onto Regina's desk in a disorderly fashion, not really caring about being tactful. She just wanted this to be over so she can climb into bed and get a good night's sleep.

"I can assure you Miss Swan, I would much rather prefer spending my evening doing more exciting tasks too, but this needs to be done. I am after all, the Mayor,"

She could not help herself but smirk and add emphasis on the title, the petite brunette loves making sure everyone never forgets that she runs the town of Storybrooke

"Would you care to join me for a glass of my famous apple cider?"

Emma rolled her eyes, not even bothering with hiding it whilst making herself comfortable at Regina's desk, the sound of apple cider sounding both appealing and not so

"Sure, thanks".

The brunette poured them both a tumbler of cider before joining Emma at her desk and handed her the drink their hands brushing against each other during the exchange and she could have sworn she heard the blonde gasp before snatching her hand away.

"I...t—thanks."

Regina smirked and nodded taking a seat on her side of the desk, bending forward slightly to make sure Emma received an eyeful of her cleavage, this meeting was on her terms and rules and she wanted to tease the blonde and have a little fun.

"Let's get this done and over with, shall we?"

Emma only nodded, her usually pale complexion turning a light shade of pink as she fumbled her way through the file she was clutching with both hands. On clearing her throat she slipped Regina the documents that she needed

"The station does not need much done to it, perhaps a small refurbishment of the reception area and the sheriff's office is in order along with a little maintenance on one of the cell gates...oh, and an air condition unit would be amazing too. I honestly don't know how you expect any of us to work under hot conditions in that place and it's hardly like we could take off any clothing"

The blush the blonde had just gotten rid of slowly came back as she glanced up and saw Regina licking her lower lip slowly as if she was deep in thought, she cleared her throat and took a sip of the cider and moaned in a long, low tone feeling the warm liquid slide down her throat. She opened her eyes at the sound of Regina's voice

"Yes well, you cannot possibly take any more clothes off, that is for certain. You only wear those ghastly tank tops although most of the time your undergarments are easily seen through them"

Emma's eyes widened considerably.

WHATTHEFUCKISSHETRYINGTODOTOME?! Focus, Emma! She is only making a statement Graham has made several times. I really need to invest in some white underwear. Who wears black bras under white shirts anyway? She is just playing you, breathe, relax and don't make an idiot out of yourself. You've got this.

"Yes, well I do think red compliments my skin tone more, don't you think?"

She smirks at the brunette who does not seem at all fazed by the blonde's comment but underneath the surface she is screaming. Oh how true those words are.

The brunette's eyes leaves the blonde and glanced back down to her budget proposal and slowly reads it over again to take it all in, she agrees that what the sheriff is asking for is reasonable and essential so she signs the paperwork and files it for the meeting the next morning. Regina noticed the way the blonde visibly relaxes and sits back in the chair whilst drinking the remainder of the cider in her tumbler once she has put the paperwork away.

She normally loves doing tedious paperwork but even tonight she was anxious to get it out of the way and to start her master plan she had carefully thought out for the blonde. She rose from her chair and walked around to the side of the desk the blonde was sitting at and she perches on the edge of the wooden desk and puts on her poker face as her tight skirt hitches further up her thighs in doing so

"So Miss Swan, that was not too bad now was it?"

Emma looked at the brunette with her throat going dry, the breath caught in her throat and she began to choke.

Perfect. There is no denying this one, Swan. Holy mother of shit...those legs...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Regina moaning as she kicked off her sinfully high stilettos and stretched out her feet. She shook her head once a clear thought hit her mind

"No, it was okay I suppose. Not that you can make it a recurrent thing, I hate all that paperwork shit."

"Yes, I gathered that much. I do not know how you manage to work in your sort of conditions. Never have I met anyone as untidy and disorganized as you, Emma."

The blonde was pretty sure she had stopped breathing and gone to heaven. Did Regina really just call her Emma? The usually sarcastic brunette just casually spoke her first name as if she uses it regularly. After what felt like a very long time Emma finally was able to compose herself enough to formulate a response

"Y—yo—you...Emma?!"

Regina was thoroughly amused by the blonde's lack of eloquence and just to add to the fire tosses her head back to flick her hair elegantly from out of her face, her eyes immediately meeting a darker green than usual pool

"Well yes dear, that is your name, is it not?"

Oh this is too easy! Regina smirked to herself parting her legs ever so slightly and instantly feeling the blonde's gaze slip from her eyes down her body.

She noticed how those pale pink lips were not slightly parted and how her chest was constricting and expanding faster than usual

"Yes but...you never call me E—Emma..."

The sheriff wriggled hopefully discreetly trying to extinguish the fire that is ignited in the pit of her stomach, judging by Regina's smirk growing wider she noticed

"Would you rather I address you as Miss Swan?"

The mayor knew just how to push Emma's buttons and dropped her voice several tones lower so the last words came out breathy and teasing she realized the blonde shifting again and moved closer to her deciding to go the next step in her master plan. She looked deep into the blonde's eyes and slowly wrapped her long, olive toned legs around her, holding her in place and to top it off, she leaned forward and slowly tucked a strand of golden hair behind a very warm ear, her lips getting close to her neck as she smirked wider to herself

"I know you like it when I call you that, dear."

Before Emma could even attempt to answer Regina moved back to her original position, regal as ever as if nothing had ever happened; it was only the look on Emma's face that gave everything away.

"I...I-'ve got to...um, go..."

It was getting late and if Emma stood a chance in hell of being awake for the budget meeting she had to get as much sleep as is humanly possible. If only she trusted herself enough to stand on her own two feet and not fall. The blonde slowly stood and mentally encouraged her knees to be strong and support her weight, congratulating them when they obey.

"Thank you again for the drink"

Regina smirked, the entire situation humoring her massively. She slips off the desk with ease and nods walking Emma to the door

"You are welcome, Miss Swan. Please do be on time in the morning, the meeting starts at 9:00 sharp."

Emma could only nod; everything felt too warm, too surreal right now. She did not trust herself to say or do anything.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

Emma swallowed thickly, her breath shaking as she quickly replied:

"Goodnight, Regina." before fleeing as quickly as possible out of the mansion and back to her beat up bug.

Once Emma had gone Regina walked back to her study pleased with herself for planting that little seed. She gathered up her and Emma's used glasses, taking them into the kitchen, washing and putting them away before making her way to her bedroom. Her mind relieved the moments that just passed and her smile grew more and more wicked knowing all too well that Emma was indeed exhausted but that most certainly was not going to stop her from having her fun. That seed she planted did need to grow after all.

As soon as Emma made it back to her loft she had little energy left to climb the loft stairs, so she literally drug herself up them. Not giving a damn, she threw herself straight onto her bed and immediately gave in to the pull of sleep only to be greeted by none other but the mayor herself in nothing but a red and black corset, panties and stockings.

The night was only just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

****Only a Dream:****

**Author Note: Hello! I know I said I was not going to post one of these for every chapter and nor was I going to update every day. I have been thinking about this chapter and decided I wanted to write it and share it with you all sooner rather than later as a thank you for all of your amazing love and support so far during this journey. I would also like to point out that I do not have a beta so there will be mistakes along the way and they are all my own. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope that you enjoy this rather frustrating teasing dream chapter ;-) **

**Love,**

**Regina'sSass x**

Brown met green and as much as Emma tried to tear her eyes away from the hypnotizing pools she just could not. She slowly sat up and rested on her elbows whilst taking in the lace detail of the tight revealing corset the blonde noticed how it hugged Regina in all the right places it was only when the brunette took a step closer that the sheriff realized how dry her throat really was.

"Do you see something you like, sheriff?"

This must be a dream, there is no way in hell Regina would be standing in my bedroom dressed like that in reality Emma swallowed thickly and nodded slowly her eyes drinking in every single last inch of olive skin displayed to her. The former queen moved with the elegance her title as she swung herself around on the post of Emma's bed slowly climbing atop of the firm mattress. She remained sitting on her knees and locked eyes with the blonde again, slowly rolling her hips as she teases the skin on her chest, smirking hearing Emma inhale a sharp breath and pant.

"Mm, I bet you wish you could touch me like this, don't you dear?" another nod "I'm sorry, I did not quite hear you, Emma..."

Regina purred the now almost certainly aroused blonde's name causing another sharp intake of breath

"Yes. Yes I wanna touch you!"

The brunette smirked and crawled, literally crawled up the bed slowly, keeping her eyes locked with the blonde's as she settles in between her milky legs. "Then go ahead, dear," the mayor moved an inch higher up the blonde's body, rubbing her core with her thigh on doing so "what are you waiting for, Saviour?"

This is a dream. Absolutely no question about th—at! Emma's head rolled back and a loud moan escaped her parted lips as Regina pressed her thigh to her core. She tried to calm herself not wanting to give away how much of an effect the brunette has on her too late for that, Swan. Emma's thoughts disappeared and her mind clouded as she felt Regina's thigh apply more pressure to her heated, panty clad sex. The blonde wriggled but that only intensified the feeling and her hands shot out from clenching the sheets instantly grabbing onto Regina's hips; earning a smirk and mock gasp from the brunette.

"Ah, and here I was thinking that you did not want to touch me after all, although...your sweet pussy suggests otherwise."

Emma's hips forced themselves up and off the mattress colliding with Regina's in a jolt of frustration.

Before her mind could begin to register what was happening the whole world around her began swirling and disorientating in a cloud of purple smoke. Once the cloud disappeared her back hit something hard and cold causing the blonde to hiss out at the contact.

"What the fuck?!" laughter filled the air and began attacking her senses. Is there anything that woman can't do to make me a mess?! She's tried to kill me in the past and even then I got ridiculously turned on, god damn you, Regina Mills.

"You have such a way with words. It is hard to believe you are a Princess under all that obscene language and ghastly leather jackets."

Emma raised an eyebrow, the brunette was going to do this now, of all the times she could insult her and bring up her true title? No fucking way.

"Regina, just...!"

A perfectly sculpted brow rose questioningly at the blonde beneath her she could feel the corners of her mouth quirk up in amusement,

"Just what, dear?"

To hell with this! Emma could not wait any longer and she was not going to indulge Regina in begging. She raised her hips again and groaned feeling the brunette's thigh. Green eyes rolled back in pure bliss the mayor watching closely at how the blonde's body responds to her touch.

"Ah ah...that is rude and it is also my job, patience is a wonderful thing,

Emma snapped her eyes open to find that Regina has got a lot closer to her, her mouth only millimetres away from her own lips, she watched her with bated breath her whole body excruciatingly tense with pure lust and need

"But I had forgotten, that is something you do not have, self-control, is that not right, dear?"

Emma shook her head no, there is no way she could take any more of this her body has become extra sensitive, her back aching from laying on such a hard surface for a long time.

"Regina, please...please, get rid of this"

Emma pulled on the lace of her corset and watched as a smile appeared across the former queen's face at her demand. Deep green eyes followed her skilled hands around her back and watched as she slowly untied the ribbon inch by inch gasping as the front of the material fell away revealing more rich olive toned skin. Once the lace was finally completely undone Emma's hands tore it away and tossed it on the floor of the study earning a glare from the mayor. Her hands instantly snatched up in her own and pinned above her head, hard.

"Not so fast, you are still wearing way too many clothes for my liking, Emma."

The sheriff could not say a word, she could not breathe and could not stop watching as the brunette teased her pale skin drinking in the red fabric of her bra and panties, the only thing bringing Emma back down to earth was what the brunette said next:

"Mm, you are right dear, red certainly does suit your complexion better."

Her hands traced the edge of lace over her breasts the blonde could not bite back the moan in time and her back rose off of the desk in a sharp jolt of movement, almost as if she had received a strong electric shock.

If this woman does not touch me any minute I swear I will not survive to see another day! The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as her bra became slack around her front, apparently Regina had broken the clasp in a desperate attempt to rid her of the material standing in her way. Oh sure. Now she gets a move on. Emma tried and failed to hold back an eye roll managing to disguise it as one of pleasure rather than one of mock but still the mayor decided to take things frustratingly slow, the sheriff snapped right there and then and growled a low, serious warning.

"Regina just fucking get on with it!"

The blonde's demanding tone caused a surge of heat ignite the fire that was just simmering away in the brunette's stomach, this whole teasing game was starting to get tedious but now she had received what she wanted from the blonde, she had heard her beg nothing had ever felt so satisfying than hearing that from the stubborn sheriff.

"Now that is all I wanted to hear, dear."

The last words were rushed as Regina's lips found their way to the blonde's neck, kissing her delicate white skin, sucking it just over her pulse point causing the white to turn a deep, angry looking purple colour. Emma moaned and threw her head back banging it hard on the desk but she did not falter, not that it had not hurt but rather she did not have chance to register just how much it had hurt when Regina's lips came crashing on her own in a surging, fierce kiss. It was all teeth and tongue at first the battle for dominance a long and tiring one until Emma grumbled and submitted to Regina for a second time in the space of five minutes. Attempting to gain control over her body she was not going to stand for any more teasing Emma grabbed hold of Regina's wandering hand and roughly guided her down her abdomen towards her sodden red panties. Neither one of them knew who had gasped and who had moaned but the combined sound did funny things to both women's insides.

"Oh my dear, Emma, you are dripping"

The blonde snapped her eyes to the brunette's and growled

"Can you fucking blame me?! Just get the damn things off, Regina!"

The next thing they knew both women were completely naked. The only sounds filling the room were those of desperate pants, moans and gasps it was a wonder Regina could not hear the frantic drumming of the blonde's heartbeat. Emma once again grabbed Regina's hand and guided it in between her legs not being able to wait any longer, she needed her and she needed her right now.

The brunette smirked and gasped tracing her fingers up and down the blonde's dripping core rubbing her moisture over her clit

"I am going to make you come so hard you forget your own name, Miss Swan."

Before Emma could get her next sentence out the feel of Regina's fingers thrusting hard and deep into her throw her off and instead a loud moan pierces the air. The blonde raises her leg at a ninety degree angle giving Regina more room to work her body in oblivion.

"It's a good job I have you hear to remind me who I – am!"

The brunette was not going to give Emma the satisfaction of being cocky, not when she had control over her release. She abruptly corkscrewed her fingers inside the savior hitting a very sweet spot in the depths of her folds. One hand now placed firmly over her neck choking her slightly

"If you want me to make you come at all I suggest you put that pretty mouth of yours to better use, Miss Swan."

Emma almost screamed. If it were not for the fact Regina was strangling the noises slipping past her voice box she would have done.

I swear it should be criminal to be so seductive! Before Emma could finish her thought all sense and possible new thoughts were snatched away with the most intense pain mixed with pleasure she has ever experienced.

Regina now not only had two fingers buried to the knuckle in the blonde but four, the blonde's arousal coating each and every one of them more and more with each thrust, turn and twist. Her back arched at what should have been a painful angle off the desk as her hips surge forwards demanding more contact from the ruthless mayor

"FUCK REGINA! Please..."

The blonde whimpered the pleasure being almost too much for her to formulate a sentence let alone speak it

"Don't STOP!"

Regina smirked and grinned her eyes briefly meeting the saviour's as she spoke

"I have no intention to, dear. Did I or did I not just say I am going to make you come so hard you forget who you are?"

Emma growled loud and deep, the sound almost being too fierce for it to have come from a human at all.

Regina thrust her fingers deeper and harder into the blonde's sex her thumb suddenly beginning to work merciless circles on her swollen clit causing a deafening scream erupt from the writhing brunette could feel how tight Emma was getting, how close she was to release she had another idea come to her mind.

"Oh God-d—d! I'm gonna come!"

Emma's screams began to scratch at her throat her voice sounding small and hoarse as a result but she could care less right now, anything that gave this amount of pleasure sure as hell was worth it.

The blonde cursed extremely loud as Regina withdrew her fingers from her pulsing cunt

"What the fuck, Regina?!"

"Oh hush, dear," The former queen smirked as she made haste kissing down the saviour's body, "I want to make sure I can taste all your sweet juices when you explode"

The brunette's tongue replaced her fingers as quick as lightening swirling it deep and fast whilst working her thumb in tight hard circles on Emma's jewel. The sensation of Emma's walls clenching suffocating tight around her tongue made Regina moan from deep within her throat causing vibrations to ripple through Emma's already extremely sensitive flesh. The blonde grabs at raven locks with such force it had got to be painful pushing Regina's face deeper into her, her trembling thighs losing all feeling as her insides clench tight, screams and curse words flying all around the usually quite study.

"OHGOD...RE...G...SHITTT!"

Emma can't help but shudder and cry as her orgasm ripped her entire body to shreds her come gushing out of her at such a speed and intensity even Regina was taken by surprise. The blonde could not keep her eyes open as her chest rose and fell so frantically she almost ceased to breath. The mayor smirked, extremely proud of herself as she finished drinking her prize, she wiped away the excess of the princess's juice with the back of her hand before slowly crawling back up her body gently caressing a flaming red cheek.

"I told you it would all be worth it, my little Swan."

Emma just moaned and met swollen red lips tasting herself on the brunette's tongue just as everything starts to get disorientated again.

"EMMA! WAKE UP!"

Emma slowly began to regain consciousness something did not quite feel right

"EMMA!"

Her brain was able to finally register it was Mary Margaret shouting up the loft stairs, glancing at the clock on her night stand she realized that she was, in fact late. Big red numbers glared at her that read 8:30am. The blonde grumbled something back down to her roommate-turned-mother before cursing running around her room grabbing a towel. That dream almost felt too good to be just that...the way her skin tingled and her thighs ached made her even more confused. The blonde hissed at the freezing water cascading over her body, it needs to be done if she stood a chance at sitting comfortably through Regina's ridiculous budget meeting. The sheriff quickly dried off and tugged on her skin tight jeans, white tank top and beat up leather jacket before pounding down the metal stairs and straight out the door only just managing a goodbye to her mother and father.

Regina is going to kill me. She is going to be the absolute death of me...no she is most certainly going to kill me. I'm late!

Emma got mad at herself for having slept through her alarm, she had never done that no matter how tired she was the night before and how much she despises being up in the mornings she always still manages to get her ass out of bed and fulfil whatever needed to be done. Not when it comes to the one woman she wanted to impress, the one woman who she needed so badly, the woman who unknown to the blonde had used magic to interfere with her alarm. After what seemed to be a very long drive Emma arrived at the town hall, grabbed her half empty flask from her cup holder and rushed into the meeting hall to be greeted by none other but the town's committee and of course, Madame Mayor herself.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan, perhaps you could take a seat so we can finally get this meeting started. I need to have a word with you later to hopefully remind you of your duties as this town's Sheriff."

Emma's throat went dry at the mayor's words, she took her seat quickly and her mind began to wonder back to last night's dream.

You make me forget who I am all the time, Madame Mayor...Focus, Swan!

Regina glanced across at the blonde giving her a smirk knowing the exact reason for her tardiness and could not help but smirk.

This damn meeting better not drag on forever. Just wait until we are alone!

And once again, Emma's thoughts drowned out the rest of the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: Thank you so much again for your continued love and support! I honestly cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me! I just want to address something; I got a review off a guest stating how Emma gets all the pleasure during the dreams and maybe if I could switch it up a bit and give Regina her pleasure. **

**I am writing this story based around Emma's dreams actually being created and controlled by Regina with her magic for her own gain and getting what she wants from Emma in a way she could never admit to in reality. For Regina, she is not bothered about her own pleasure as she is getting that from being in control of Emma. However, this WILL change! **

**There will be an event between our two ladies which will be the starting point of Regina's walls being brought down and finally allowing herself to pass the control over. I do not want to give too much away but just keep in mind that this story is only just beginning and it is not by any means all one sided. It will be worth the wait, I promise! I hope that you can all stick along for the ride ahead and please do review and let me know what you want to see, this is after all for YOU! **

**Love,**

**Regina'sSass x**

Emma was brought back from her daydream from a loud bang on the desk in front of her. She visibly flinched and glared at the offending object.

"Jesus Christ, really Regina?!"

The blonde noted how they were the only ones now at the table and how the brunette smirked at her in amusement. Finally out of her day dream Emma was able to take in and fully appreciate the sight before her. The olive skin was complimented by a dark red satin dress that accented all of Regina's curves. Her dark raven locks rested elegantly at her shoulders and those sinfully red lips painted to perfection in her signature plum shade. The blonde could just make out a shine of pure white between slightly parted lips.

"I am sorry to wake you up, dear. However the meeting has ended and I have other things to do. Unless there is something you wish to tell me?"

Emma almost spluttered her water, choking on it as she attempted to swallow. Regina just asked me if I had anything to confess, what does she know? Does she know about yesterday, of course she does, she saw my shirt was open...

"I—uh, I have nothing to say?"

"You are aware I am your boss, Miss Swan?

The blonde nodded, not entirely sure where this was going but she could sense it would only end up with her leaving feeling awkward and her usually white skin a rose hue,

Then you are aware that what I witnessed yesterday at the station cannot be ignored. I will not stand for inappropriate behaviour in the workplace."

You are such a hypocrite, Regina. The mayor shook her head slightly dismissing her thoughts before turning back to the blonde sheriff who looked more than flustered and panicked. Regina had not have seen what had happened first hand but she sure as hell witnessed exactly what had happened for Emma's shirt to be left open. She just needed humouring after such a full, unproductive meeting. What better way to get it at the saviour's expense? Emma looked up at the brunette and cleared her throat

"Inappropriate behaviour is a bit of a stretch, Regina. The button just came open how was I supposed to know?

Emma knew she was being a bit defensive and was still unaware that Regina knew the full extent of what happened. Before she could formulate a response her thoughts came back and she groaned internally. Her thoughts sure did have ill timing and it always seemed to be whenever she is around the one person she just wanted to seem normal around,

God, imagine if she ever found out I dream of her and think of her when I lie awake at night. Now is not the time, just, come clean Emma.

"You took your time in telling me about it as well, it's almost as if you didn't want me to know at all. Having a good look, were you?"

Emma smirked proud of herself for getting the courage to play along with Regina's games. She knew she did not stand a chance of going head to head with her in the long run but she sure as hell was going to try. She noticed the mayor's gaze faltering for a moment and took the opportunity to get up from her chair and move around to where Regina was standing. She was not going to back down and let embarrassment win this time.

"Of course not, Miss Swan, don't be absurd. I know that is a lie, dear. You are forgetting that you were in fact wearing my shirt yesterday and I have never had an issue with buttons just...opening.

It was the blonde's turn to divert her gaze slightly trying to think up of something. Her thoughts came back to echo what they had said before. Maybe if she did tell Regina exactly what happened she would gain the upper hand with more of an effect. On the other hand, it could cost her all self-respect, worth and even her job. Regina could see in her green pools that Emma was thinking things through,

"I have more respect for people who tell the truth, Emma. You of all people should know about the price of honesty. Besides, if I cannot trust you how do you expect the people of Storybrooke to feel protected by you?"

That was a low blow even for Emma. Yes she was aware of what it felt like to by lied to and cheated out of the truth. It was Regina's fault her childhood was not a particularly pleasant one and that she did not have her parents and she was lied to on a daily basis. The blonde was not going to take Regina's comments to heart and instead she decided to take the next move across the board of their never ending chess game. The white knight stepped closer to the black queen and looked deep into drowning pools of mocha,

"You're right. You want to know what was really going on?"

The knight took another step closer she could feel the heat radiating off of both their bodies. Emma slowly got closer and whispered in the dark queen's ear,

"I fucked myself on my desk. I could not help but touch every inch of my skin whilst my fingers were buried deep inside of me, thinking about you."

Emma took a small step back so she was able to look at the mayor in the eye again. What she was greeted with made her breath hitch slightly. No matter how seductive the brunette looked right in that moment she was not going to falter. She is going to finish what she started, "Are you satisfied now, your Majesty?"

And there it was. Emma Swan, Saviour and Sheriff of Storybrooke, white knight and single mother has just gone somewhere she never thought she would venture. She took a step back and leaned against the mayor's desk instantly regretting the decision to do so after her dream last night. Before the blonde could move away from the desk Regina had moved from her spot by the table and appeared right in front of her. The usual milk chocolate coloured eyes now a dark, rich chocolate. The smirk gone but replaced with parted lips and bated breath. Emma did not think she would ever have this effect on such a usually well-presented woman.

"Well, well, well, dear. It seems as though someone has found their voice. Although, I bet you were screaming that filthy mouth of yours off, weren't you?"

It was now Emma that found herself practically pinned by Regina's body. The blonde felt her knees weaken and cursed under her breath at how evident the effect the brunette was having on her was. She tried to find a way to move slightly so Regina was not so close but it was futile. She had started this and now, she was losing.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Madame Mayor?"

Emma smirked; she was trying to be as intimidating and teasing as the brunette. During her time working as a bail bonds person she had to seduce a few guys to lead them along in order to get the lead she needed. She had been told by countless of them how alluring she is and how they wanted to do all sorts of things to that blonde hair of hers. What Emma was not expecting to happen was for Regina to lean just as close as she had. The blonde's body was now literally pinned against the desk as Regina's form rested in between her thighs. Emma could feel her panties get more dampened as she struggled to keep her face impassive.

"Oh but I do know, Miss Swan. I saw you."

Emma's face tried to be shocked, angry, embarrassed or extremely turned on at that information. She just could not think especially with the brunette standing so close to her. The urge to just wrap her legs around Regina's waist almost overtook her mind. She quickly shut her eyes trying to gain back control of her body, trying to get her breathing back to normal and trying oh so desperately not to moan. The blonde swallowed thickly and licked her lips slowly,

"H—how? How did you..."

"See you? Easy. You should know me by now, Miss Swan. If I want to see something I only have to...

Regina bent forward so close her raven hair tickled the blonde's cheeks sending shivers down her spine. Her dark hair smelt strongly of apples and her perfume assaulted her senses. What Emma did not expect was to feel the warm breath belonging to the brunette caress the column of her throat. The saviour placed her hands on either side of her body and gripped tightly at the desk behind her,

"...look for it."

"So you want to see me? All you had to do was ask, Madame Mayor. Spying is an invasion of privacy and might I add illegal-"

Emma tried so hard to stop her legs from buckling for a second time. The brunette knew just how to push her buttons and which ones would send the most delicious kind of pleasure throughout the blonde's body. The saviour knew she was done for now. There was no way to take any of this conversation back, not that she wanted to. The sheriff could feel the pool of moisture between her thighs increase and she moaned, actually moaned. There was only one thing she could do now to gain some control back of her own body. One thing no one ever dared to do. No one that is, until her.

Emma grabbed the brunette's wrists and pushed her body away from hers. Emma had never moved so fast, or rather, she had not moved so fast in a while. The blonde pushed the mayor away from her but stood glued on the spot as she watched the figure with wide green eyes fly across the room landing on the floor by the far wall. The blonde looked down at her hands in disbelief, there is no way she did that! A light, amused laugh fills the air around her. Green eyes met brown once again and she tries to put together what in the hell just happened.

"Regina, I'm..."

The former queen raised a hand in protest. She did not want to hear Emma's pleas for forgiveness, nor did she want an apology. Usually someone attacking her like that would make her beyond pissed, she was, but there was something else clouding her anger. Emma had used magic. More to the point; Emma had used magic, against her. The brunette walked back closer to Emma but keeping a small amount of distance between them this time,

"I know, Miss Swan."

"What was that? I mean, I didn't mean to push you away like that!"

Regina's smirk was back, although playful this time as she took a small step towards the blonde.

"I know you did not, Miss Swan. You usually can only channel your magic when you feel threatened, are in danger or angry. Which is why I am amused,"

Emma starred at her almost in disbelief.

"What is so amusing about me throwing you across the room by magic, exactly? God, Regina! I knew you are a masochist but even that is extreme!"

Regina just became more amused by the second. She reached out and grabbed Emma's hand half expecting to be sent flying back into another wall and when she did not she bit her lower lip and looked up at the still slightly shaken blonde,

"I'm amused, Miss Swan, because you were none of those things just a moment ago. Maybe you felt threatened, but not in the way you have felt in the past. I know you enjoyed me being so close to you. You enjoyed the way my body pressed against yours, the way you felt my breath against your skin..."

Thud.

Emma gasped, both from pleasure and arousal and from shock. She quickly rushed over to where the brunette was powered over to and knelt down by her side making sure she was okay. The blonde only allowed Regina to stand once she was certain she had not broken anything. Emma kept her distance not wanting to do any more damage to the petite leader.

"Regina, what the hell is happening? Why am I hurting you?!"

"You're not hurting me, Emma. You are hurting yourself. What have I told you in the past, about magic?"

"Magic is emotion."

"Exactly, it is emotion and for magic to control us in such a way there has got to be plenty of emotion. Not just mentally but physically.

Emma looked at Regina already lost in the explanation and still feeling shitty and guilty for allowing her magic take over her body like that. Technically speaking though, she was not in control of her body; Regina had made sure of that. The blonde was beyond aroused and flustered, everything just swirling around in her mind. She could feel her heart speed up and pound against her chest. The air in the room became thinner and it felt like there was not enough of it for the both of them.

"There has to be a physical attraction to somebody to expel that amount of force. For anybody else with magic to push me the way you did, with a mere flick of the wrist, they would make me stumble at most, not project me into a wall across the room..."

Regina's explanation was cut short as something caught her eye. Something that had most certainly not been present a moment ago. Emma was playing with her hands in a guilty, anxious way twisting her fingers this way and that. The brunette walked over to where Emma stood and took hold of one of her hands seeing a faint white glow on her palm. The mayor dropped the blonde's hand quicker than she picked it up and stumbled back in disbelief. Nothing ever fazed her but this was just pure and utter mocking. There is just no way that this could be happening, what did this mean?!

The blonde picked up on the quick change of Regina's body language and the way she had stumbled when she let go of her hand. She took a small shaky step forward towards her but was greeted with a shake of the head prompting her to stop where she was.

"Regina, what the hell is going on?!"

A minute ago they were both playing each other, both giving as good as what they got, nothing was ever going to become of it and if the saviour spoke a word about any of what happened between them she knew there would be hell to pay. A minute ago it was all banter, evil words, evil actions, and evil fun but now? Now what was going to happen? Regina had only ever seen something like the white glow radiating from Emma's palm once or twice before and she knew exactly what it was. The brunette had no idea how to even begin to describe to the blonde what is happening and even if she did she physically could not speak. Taking a deep breath trying not to make her voice tremble the former queen looked back up at the savior looking almost vulnerable at the new discovery,

"Something that will take some time to explain. A lot of time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: I have been absolutely overwhelmed by all of your love and support surrounding this story. I cannot thank you all enough for all the amazing comments and for actually taking the chance on me and reading my creative baby. For that, here is chapter 7.**

**She doesn't like me saying thank you but I'm saying it anyway, thank you to my amazing better half of the Dynamic Duo, LithiumGirl. She has earned an lot of respect, admiration and love from me not just because she is amazing at beta-ing but because she has won my heart and friendship in such an small amount of time. Thank you for helping me raise my baby ;-) **

**Love,**

**Regina'sSass x**

Emma shook her head desperation tore through her anger. She needed to know what was happening and she needed to right now.

"No, Regina. You tell me now. This has something to do with me, I deserve to know!"

The brunette backed away from the blonde feeling more and more pressured by the sheriff's demands. Her nerves finally getting the better of her she exploded,

"You're my True Love okay?!" she sighed and looked up at Emma with shining eyes, "you are my True Love."

The blonde could not believe what she heard. True love, wasn't that her parents whole thing? There has obviously been some mistake; someone must be playing a not so funny joke on them both. All they are to each other is "Miss Swan" and "Madame Mayor".

"Regina, stop bullshitting me and give me the truth! What the fuck is this white thing under my skin?!"

Of course the blonde was not going to take her seriously. Why should she? I have given her no reason to in the past so why change a habit of a lifetime?

"I am telling you the truth. Emma, you are my True Love. The white glow under your skin does not only come from your magic but it is confirmation that our magic has combined. I can use light magic as well as dark," Regina could see the panic etched across the blonde's face and quickly began to put her fears to bed, "but don't worry. You can't use dark. It just means you are protected from my dark magic. I cannot harm you even if I wanted to."

The saviour took a deep, shaky breath all of this was starting to batter her head and she did not know what to do, what to say or what to believe. What she did know is her and the mayor went from trying to kill, to friends, to enemies, to flirting banter and now to...no.

No, I refuse to believe it. She is playing a trick on me. God, how could I be so stupid to even consider taking in the fact she could be telling the truth. She knows about your dreams, she knows you think of her...why did I ever tell her that? What the hell was I trying to achieve?! Damn you, Swan.

Regina took an unsure step closer to the blonde who she wished she would say something, anything. The silence was beginning to all get too much. The brunette knew that this would take time; she knew that the blonde's usual tactic to overcome fear resulted in running away. So why hadn't she ran? The brunette wanted to let Emma know that everything is going to be okay, she wanted to offer support and console the blonde which made Regina trail off into thought

_I have never consoled anyone in my life. How did we get into this mess?!_

The brunette's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the saviour's voice, she had tried to gain control over it and not sound at all affected by the current events that were unfolding in front of her very own green eyes.

"So you don't?"

Repressing an eye roll from such little input the mayor looked at her questioningly taking another small step towards her

"I don't what, Miss Swan?"

Emma sighed. She had had enough of the situation already and even more so of the 'Miss Swan' bullshit. Surely if they really are each other's True Loves like Regina had suggested they would be on first name basis?

"Want to hurt me? You said you can't harm me even if you wanted to"

This time Regina did not bother to stop her eye roll and exasperated sigh. Of all the things the blonde could have said, could have commented on, she picked that. What the brunette did not expect was for the sheriff to take a step closer to her, of her own accord. She watched her slowly getting closer with bated breath her mocha eyes meeting deep green and not tearing away for one second

"It's true, isn't it, everything that you have just said?"

"Use your superpower on me if you are not certain."

Emma glared at her the best she could she went along with the game the brunette was playing and roamed her eyes taking in the beauty of how dark they really are. She took another step forward a small gasp slipping past her lips as their bodies collided softly.

"I believe you..." Emma barely spoke the three little words the sensation of being pressed up against the mayor being almost too much for her to take and yet she just could not bring herself to move away. Forest green met chocolate brown. Emma could relate to how vulnerable Regina felt in that moment; she could tell how vulnerable they both felt just by the light reflecting back from the brunette's hypnotizing pools.

Regina made the first move and took a slight step back, wanting to feel neither vulnerable nor pressured. And she certainly did not wish for Emma to feel pressured into doing anything in the moment. It was a lot to take in especially given their status going from enemies to then being destined for each other. Why did she feel okay with it as if it is the most natural thing in the world?

"And...what do you, what do you think about it, Emma?"

The blonde's head swam not only had Regina stuttered in the most adorable way but she also had called the saviour by her Christian name, something that was somewhat of a novelty for the former queen to do. Emma blinked, not entirely sure what to say.

What if it was a trick? What if Regina didn't like the thought of them being made for each other? Of course if she does, she would have moved away sooner otherwise.

"I—it's a lot to take in. I think that deep down we both knew there was something else there, we didn't hate each other as much as we made out," Regina quirked an eyebrow at her, a soft smirk playing with the corners of her luscious plump lips. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Okay, maybe we did hate each other ever so slightly. At least there aren't any more secrets now though...is there?"

"No, of course not you already know more about me than most. You are my son's mother after all, you're bound to know things about me other's do not but if I ever find out they know what you do so help me."

Emma grinned, she loved it when Regina got defensive and even got turned on by her playful threats not that she would ever let onto the mayor. No that would take away the fun and maybe the brunette would stop doing it,

"What? You'll punish me Madame Mayor?"

Regina growled pleasantly low in her throat the sound doing unmentionable things to the blonde's insides. The sheriff discreetly clamped her thighs tight together to help ease the throbbing between them, hoping to high heaven Regina had not noticed her squirming. Emma's eyes widened slightly at Regina grabbing her wrists pushing her towards her desk,

Oh God, she did this to me in my dream last night. It's coming true, everything is coming true. Swan, focus!

"You would love that wouldn't you, my little Swan?

Fuck!

You would love me to punish every inch of your being and remind you of your place."

Regina purred into the blonde's ear by this point Emma knew that the brunette was only too well aware of the effect she is having on her and she did not appreciate being played, it was not fair. The blonde was not going to stand for it. There is no way the saviour would let the sexy mayor dominate her the way she does in her wet, sweet dreams. No, this is the saviour's moment to do what she pleases and no body, not even Regina was going to have a say in it.

The blonde opened her eyes she could tell herself that they were no darker with desire as she bore them into the brunette. When Regina was least expecting it Emma grabbed hold of her wrists and turned her around pressing her back against the wall in one swift movement. The sheriff smirked and pressed her body hard against the regal woman's determined to get her way for once. Emma pressed herself closer to the now shocked mayor, kicking her legs apart and settling one long jean clad thigh in between them, she leaned closer to the brunette and ever so lightly kissed her neck right above the pounding pulse point eliciting a gasp from Regina.

"We both know Regina, you love to be dominated," Emma kissed the column of her neck again, trailing her tongue painstakingly slow up to her ear, her teeth setting in to her lobe "you're the one who wants, needs to be punished."

Once again, what started off as playful banter had both women now clawing at each other in a desperate attempt to achieve dominance. The blonde grabbed harder at flailing wrists and smirked pressing her thigh closer to Regina's aching center.

"You're going to have to do so much better than that, your majesty."

Regina cursed every aspect of her being right there and then as her body responded in a way that betrayed her. One of the most erotic sounds the blonde had ever heard slipped past painted lips accompanied with the soft thud of her head hitting the wall as she threw it back. Never had the former queen got so aroused hearing somebody address her by her title, she no longer cared about her self-respect, or dignity all she wanted right now was for Emma to help relieve the increasing fire raging in between her olive skinned thighs. The mayor could not take much more of this, she needed the blonde. She no longer cared about whether Emma was feeling threatened or scared she just wanted her and to hell with the consequences.

"Please, Emma. Touch me."

The brunette's eyes had grown so much darker by this point it was near on impossible for the blonde to pinpoint where her pupils began. Emma could feel her own heat rage on and she was absolutely positive her panties were already ruined and the mayor had yet to touch her. Who was she to pass up the opportunity of finally doing what she wanted most? No. No, she was not going to give Regina the satisfaction of her touch for a few reasons. One the blonde did not feel ready, two she had just learnt some pretty life altering stuff and three, she wanted to be the Evil one for once. The sheriff kissed the brunette's neck, marking it a light purple as she grazed her teeth along the sensitive flesh, pulling away. She slowly shook her head, denying the mayor's request.

"Regina, no. I...I want this. I want you. I just want us to both want it when we're not bantering and when I've had chance to think things through..."

Emma sighed seeing Regina's eyes adjust back to normal, her slightly creased clothing now the only tell-tale sign of what had just occurred. She could tell that Regina was not impressed with the slight snarl that escaped with a shaky breath, all the blonde wanted to do was make sure they did things the correct way for once. This was something she did not want to rush into blind. This was, after all True Love they were dealing with here.

"It's not that I don't want you because my God I do, I have wanted, needed you for so long. I know you already knew that but I want to do things right. I don't want to screw things up like I usually do. This, what we have...what we could have, it's special."

The brunette was more than pissed that Emma stopped things as sudden as she did. She had expected the blonde to pounce on her and obey to her every pant, beg and demand. On the flip side she was glad that Emma did have enough self-respect to stop things before they both did something that could lead to regret in the morning. The mayor noticed how Emma's ramblings were all true and nodded smiling slightly as she caressed her cheek

"I understand. I am not going to lie and say I am glad you stopped this because you have done things to me that I did not think you would ever be able to, but I am glad you did stop them. You have a lot to think about. I want you to want this, really want this and you are not just doing it because you feel threatened or obliged in any way. You need to go away and think things through, let everything sink in. I know that you will have questions and I will do my utmost best to answer them when you are ready. I owe you that at the very least, Miss Swan."

"Seriously, can we just cut the whole 'Miss Swan' bullshit? You are meant to be my True Love for god's sake, at least call me Emma."

Regina smirked and kissed the blonde's cheek sweetly running her fingertips through soft gentle curls

At least she has accepted the True Love news and she still had not run away. She is getting stronger.

"Alright, Emma, I am sorry."

"Good. I guess I should really think things through. I'm really sorry again, for hurting you...well, projecting you across the room. Maybe you could..." the blonde trailed off unsure whether it wise to ask Regina the following question. The brunette picked up on Emma's reluctance and looked at her curiously

"Maybe I could...?"

Emma sucked in a breath and hoped for the best, she did need this more than anything right now. She would absolutely hate to have a repeat performance with her Mother or Father. God, she really could do without sending them across the room or throwing an unexpected fireball at them, or something.

"I was thinking, wondering if you could teach me magic? I mean, I need to learn to control it and maybe put it to better use? You can say no if you like I don't want to add pressure onto you. It would kinda help just so I don't do this to anyone else, you know?"

Regina laughed and nodded, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear

"Of course I'll teach you. We will do this my way though, you need to learn properly and not let your stubbornness cloud your judgment. I need you focused, willing and dedicated."

"I won't and I am."

"Good," Regina took a step back and walked around her desk to sit back at her chair, sitting down and looking back up at the blonde "then we start tomorrow. Go home, get plenty of rest. You will need your strength."

The sheriff smiled softly and nodded. She was indeed exhausted after her discovery. Not only was she protected from Regina's dark magic and enabled the brunette to use light magic, she was also her True Love.

I am Regina's True Love! I wonder if that's why I dream about her all the time and cannot shake her from my memories. I will ask her about that tomorrow right now I just want my bed.

Emma left Regina's office after helping her clean up the broken glass from one of her mirrors after the impact from the brunette's frame shattered it and went straight home. She could not cope with any more questions today so quickly avoided Mary Margaret and locked herself away in her room. She kicked off her leather boots, discarded her red leather jacket and jumped onto her bed not in the slightest bit bothered about still sporting her skinny jeans and tank top. The blonde threw herself backwards grunting at the force her head hit the pillow and she began replaying the events of that afternoon in her mind.

True Love, white magic, the savior...it was all finally beginning to make sense now. She was brought back to Storybrooke not to only break the curse and bring back happy endings but to also live her happy ending with Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: Thank you so much to all of you who have taken time to read, follow, favourite and review my story. This has been such an amazing journey and I am so glad that I got the chance to share it with you wonderful readers.**

**During this journey I have gotten to know one of the most incredible writers I have come across who is my awesome beta and the owner of the last bit of innocence I had stolen, but that's okay, I love her too much to take that away from her. Go check out her stories – LithiumGirl **

**Love,**

**Regina'sSass x**

The next morning came around all too quickly for the blonde saviour's liking. The alarm clock rudely woke her from slumber and instantly the memories flooded back making her want to hibernate more than usual. There was no way she was ready to accept her new fate. The sheriff went from being a normal, foster child, bail bonds woman to then becoming the saviour, breaking curses, being Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter essentially making her a princess to now being destined to be with the very woman who had created a curse to take away her parent's happy endings. Just the thought of everything made Emma groan and lift the covers over her head she just did not feel ready to think about everything that she needed to do today; ten more minutes would not hurt. Regina had said it herself; she did need her rest and strength.

When she did manage to finally pull herself from her cocoon of pillows and blankets she drug herself into the shower. At the very least she was going to attempt to look presentable for her first lesson in magic off the woman she so desperately wanted to avoid. Flashbacks from the day before began to assault her senses and the blonde could feel the heat pool in between her legs.

Oh no, not now Swan. You can't let that woman get to you like this.

She quickly stumbled out of the shower and began to dry herself off in a rush. Of course Emma was now late for meeting up with Regina, as always. Why change a habit of a lifetime? When the blonde was finally dressed in her usual attire of white tank top, a pair of the tightest skinny jeans known to man, boots and famous red leather jacket she ran down the stairs of the loft and bolted straight out of the door only mumbling a quick good morning to her mother and father.

Already running late she did not see any harm in stopping by Granny's to grab a coffee and bear claw. Magic takes energy, food makes energy she reasoned. Ruby was standing by a table that Graham was seated at and she could not help but smirk. That poor guy will be getting eaten up and spat out by the flirtatious wolf. None of that was any of the blonde's concern. Another glance at the clock and she could literally feel her eyes bulging out of her head. The only magic she was going to experience today was that of Regina turning her into a pile of ash. Emma slammed down some bills on the counter and dashed out of the diner back to her bug and pulled off towards Mifflin Street arriving in front of the mayoral mansion in record time.

The blonde looked up the path towards the glossy black front door and inhaled a sharp breath. Regina was going to be pissed at her for being so late and a part of her could not care less but the other part just wanted to do everything right from now on and she had already failed. The sheriff looked in her mirror making sure she looked as presentable as possible before grabbing her coffee and bear claw and headed up the path. Just as the blonde was going to knock she was taken aback by the door being opened in one jolt of movement and of course she was greeted by a very intimidating looking mayor.

"What time do you call this Miss Swan? I know you have a reputation for tardiness but I do not appreciate my time being wasted"

Emma shuffled awkwardly on her feet this was exactly what she wanted to avoided with every inch of her being and the only thing she had achieved so far was once again pissing off the regal brunette.

"I'm sorry I slept in. It was a lot to take in yesterday you know? You yourself did say that I needed my strength and rest so that's exactly what I did."

Of course the blonde would come back with something of the cocky variety it seemed that the only languages she is fluent in is English, cockiness and sarcasm. The brunette standing before her made her feelings towards Emma's attitude known by an exasperated growl.

"I told you that I would only train you if you were dedicated, committed and you would take it seriously and so far you have not proved yourself worthy Sheriff."

"Regina, I am getting an awful case of Deja Vu here. I am standing on your porch yes I am late but I am still here. So, would you be so kind as to move aside and let me in so we can start on what I am here for?"

The brunette smirked at the blonde's sharp tongue and stepped aside closing the door once she was inside

"Very well Miss Swan, follow me to your first lesson." Regina left the foyer and walked towards her study an evil smile plastered across her face. She knew what being in the study would do to the saviour and knew that she could have done this lesson just as easily in the comfort of the living room but where would the fun be in that?

Regina approached the cabinet next to her desk and brought out a small candle and a dish placing them on the desk and taking a seat in her chair looking pointedly at the object and Emma.

"Go on then, light the candle."

"You want me to just light a candle? What kind of lesson is that?"

The brunette held back an eye roll and sighed. Of course Emma was going to be stubborn and ask silly questions wasting yet more of her precious time

"The kind I am teaching now light the candle or forget about this. Which is it going to be Miss Swan?"

It was now Emma's turn to growl and sigh stalking over towards the desk and sitting on the opposite side so to face Regina and look at the candle. The blonde kept her focus on the wick and thought lovely warm thoughts about fire and the scent of vanilla in hopes it would aid her task. When a few minutes pass by and the wick remains unlit the sheriff huffed impatiently

"I can't do it Regina! I don't even know what I have to do to make my magic happen! I mean it's not exactly like I had control of it yesterday so what makes you think I can light a candle just by looking at it?!"

The brunette looked at her almost amused and leaned across the desk slightly with the purpose of the blonde getting an eyeful of cleavage, and boy did she get an eyeful. How was that meant to help the blonde had no idea but Regina knew it would make her focus more with the intention of impressing her, anything was worth a shot.

"Just focus, Emma. Magic is emotion if you channel your emotions it will happen. Be patient, stay focused."

"That's easy for you to say you're one of the most powerful sorceresses known to man. How did you learn?"

Regina's patience was wearing thin. Why does the saviour have to complain so much? It really was not that hard to light a wick of a candle. If they were going to get anywhere the mayor knew she would have to provoke the blonde into doing magic and this was all too easy but too fun to pass the opportunity up

"I knew teaching you would be a waste of my time you are clearly not wanting to learn to control your ability which makes you dangerous. I am not letting my son anywhere near you until you get yourself under control. You can see yourself out Miss Swan."

With that the brunette rose from her chair and went to leave the study when suddenly she was flung into a wall and pinned there by imaginary rope, one spell she was all too well accustomed with

"Miss Swan! Put me down right this instant!" the brunette tried to get her wrists free but to no avail this was all down to Emma to sort out. Pride and humiliation mixed around in her head it's just a shame the mayor had to provoke the blonde with Henry to get this to happen

"You are not taking my Son away from me! You have no right to Regina."

"Actually, I have every right. He is my son; you gave up the right to even see him when you gave him away for adoption. You knew what a closed adoption was, that's what you agreed to. You're dangerous if you cannot control your magic so forgive me for wanting to protect him and keep him away from harm."

The blonde was absolutely fuming. She had never been so angry and there was no way she Regina was going to control when she could and cannot see Henry, not after all the hard work she had put in to getting the chance to bond with him. The sound of Regina gasping brings the blonde back from her thoughts and she realizes the rope around Regina was constricting. She had to stop this and now

"Regina how do I stop it?! I don't even know what I did to tie you up in the first place how am I even meant to know how to undo it?!"

"Magic. Is. Emotion."

Emotion, of course, the one thing I never seem to be in control of. Emma felt threatened and as a result pinned Regina against a wall and tied her with rope. To undo it she simply has to feel less threatened even with the former queen's provoking behaviour and mouth. The blonde slowly walked over to where Regina was being held and sighed reaching out to touch her arm.

"I know you'll never take Henry away from me or more me away from Henry. He won't be able to forgive you and you wouldn't be able to live with that. You were just using that to anger me because you have witnessed me using magic only when I am feeling threatened you knew I would use it against you if you provoked me enough."

Sure enough the ropes loosened around the mayor and she was eventually dropped back onto her feet with a soft thud. Emma's eyes widened as she finally realized what Regina had meant by magic being emotion she had to learn to control her emotions otherwise all hell could break loose. The blonde went back to the mayor's desk and focused once again on the wick of that damned candle focusing every ounce of energy, anger and passion she has on it. She is not about to lose Henry again because she could not control the damn side effect of being the product of True Love. She was not going to disappoint the woman who she is meant to be with. She was not about to fail herself and let her family down. What was that smell? Emma stopped focusing and looked up to see the brunette smiling in approval, the wick of the candle lit and filling the air with a spiced apple aroma. Of course it would be something to do with apples, why Emma had thought about vanilla she did not know.

"I did it!"

"You did, Emma. It's just a shame it took you this long to finally take in what I have been telling you from day one."

"Magic is emotion. I know that now. I er...look, Regina, about the wall and the rope..."

The brunette waved her hand dismissing the apology that was due from the blonde's lips and smirked, she was going to have some more fun especially giving the fact they are now both seated on the edge of her desk

"Don't mention it. If you wanted to tie me up all you had to do was ask, Sheriff."

The sheriff swallowed thickly and shifted on the desk. She had not expected that from Regina even with where their relationship now stood it was still a bit of a shock. Regina, the queen and mayor likes being tied up? She wants to be tied up by me? There is one for the mental filing cabinet. Emma quickly composed herself once again and she shifted to a better angle to make eye contact with the regal brunette, the game is almost certainly on and she is going to win.

"I should have known you would be into all that kinky stuff Madame Mayor. I bet you have one of your riding crops from your Queen days just waiting to be used, don't you?"

The blonde's voice dropped to a purr as she inched her way closer to the mayor, her green eyes shimmering with lust and mischief. She detected the faintest beginnings of a blush tinge Regina's cheeks but when she makes eye contact and is greeted with what can only be described as black eyes staring back at her she knew the brunette was anything but embarrassed

"Wouldn't you like to know dear?"

Before the saviour was able to formulate a response her words were stolen away by full rich red painted lips crashing against hers almost sending the blonde tumbling onto her back against the desk. Emma reached out and ran her fingers through short black locks tugging and massaging the mayor's scalp whilst deepening the kiss. The brunette smirked she had Emma exactly where she wanted her the most and the blonde was all too willing. Regina pushed her tongue into the saviour's mouth eliciting a moan from those perfect pale pink lips and she revelled in it, her own hands running through golden curls pushing her head deeper to her mouth only letting the blonde pull away when oxygen became absolutely necessary. The usually innocent forest green orbs reflected back at the mayor full of sin, need and desire as three words escaped from now swollen lips dripping with sensuality,

"Yes, I would."


	9. Chapter 9

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: I just wanted to thank each and every one of you who have read, reviewed and shared this story! I never in a million years thought that I would get the amount of love and support that I have done. I appreciate your patience with updates I am super busy during the week so can now only dedicate to updating at the weekends (I may get a chance to throw in a surprise update every now and then!). **

**I am so greatful to my beautiful friend and Beta, LithiumGirl she has done an amazing job sorting out all my horrible tense issues and whatnot and her love and support throughout not just this story but life in general is just incredible.**

**Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**Regina'sSass x**

Thud.

The sound of the solid oak door slamming shut and a body being slammed against it echoed around the luxurious bedroom belonging to the mayor. Of course she would have expensive décor, a four post bed complete with satin sheets, goose feather pillows and oak furniture. That was all the blonde could take in of the room as she was, after all, rather distracted by the brunette's body pressed against hers. Emma focused back onto the mayor looking deep into her almost black eyes and smirked, that probably was not the wisest of choices.

"I'm going to wipe that obnoxious smirk right off of your face Sheriff Swan"

Regina growled her lips curling over her teeth in a predatory manner. She needed Emma. She needed her now. Her mind wandered as fingers combed through blonde curls and dark plum lips crashed against rose pink, she wanted Emma and she needed her. When did the former queen ever need or want anyone? What started off as a game to ruffle the saviour had turned into real life. She did care for Emma she maybe even loved her but there was no way she was going to admit that to the blonde. No, this is the time for fun. The brunette felt the cool air hit exposed skin on her abdomen as Emma's hands glided up her shirt her own hands tugged hard at golden hair eliciting a moan from the sheriff. Regina wasted no time in slipping her tongue deep into Emma's throat and had no problems battling for dominance. The saviour noted how the mayor always controlled her, the brunette always dominated her even in her dreams and she loved it. Emma truly began to trust the brunette and she knew that Regina would not do anything to break her trust.

The blonde whimpered at the loss of contact when Regina broke the kiss off. She stared with wanton eyes as the mayor backed towards the grand bed all the while undoing the buttons on her blouse, the blazer already thrown haphazardly across the floor. Emma took a few steps forward completely mesmerized by newly exposed olive toned skin before her eyes her throat went considerably dry as soon as the material pooled at Regina's feet. The blonde came face to face with the mayor once again and connected their lips in a passionate surge only breaking away to allow the brunette to rip her white tank top off of her. The chilly air hit the blonde like a ton of bricks the one thing keeping her grounded was the gasp of pleasure, surprise and mock from the brunette.

"Well, well Miss Swan, do you make a habit of going without undergarments?" Regina began to massage and palm the blonde's breasts toying with her erect nipples taking in every moan, hiss and whimper slipping from the sheriff's lips.

Emma felt a tidal wave of pleasure seep through her panties. How Regina could not smell her arousal through her jeans she had no idea. She reached out in desperation pulling the brunette closer to her own body the blonde cursed in a mixture of gasps and wails as Regina's knee pressed against her sodden core.

"Re—gina...please..."

There it was. The saviour was now begging the one thing she promised herself she would never do especially where the former evil queen was concerned but the ache in between her legs is starting to fog her brain and cloud her judgment. Her mind swam with feelings, thoughts and sensations the only thing breaking them was the sound of Regina's cocky laughter. Well, shit.

"Please what, Miss Swan; do you not like my teasing you?

With the flick of her wrist Emma was gloriously pinned beneath her on the bed her tight skinny jeans long forgotten in a heap in the floor. Regina kissed, licked and sucked harshly on the saviour's neck marking her in deep angry shades of purple, black and blue all the while the blonde withered beneath her moaning louder and more desperately. The brunette's hand glided softly down the valley of the blonde's breasts, down her abdomen and finally only stopping as she cupped her panty clad sex a satisfied purr alerted Emma she'd pleased Regina with how ready she was for her,

"You must like something Sheriff; you're so deliciously wet for me."

The blonde made a sound that would only be described as a moan and whimper combined. She loved the way Regina talked dirty to her, she loved the way Regina's hands worked effortlessly and she loved the way Regina teases her. Emma could not help but to thrust her hips upward into the brunette's hand trying desperately to cause more friction she no longer cares about how desperate she came across

"Oh god! Regina please, just-AH!"

The brunette smirked down at the blonde as she pressed her thumb sharply against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She never broke eye contact as her pearl-white teeth sink into her lower lip biting down at the sight of the blonde who shook beneath her. As forest green met dark mocha the mayor slowed her ministrations allowing Emma to catch her breath she decided right there that the next time the saviour begs she would give her everything she demands. The ache between Regina's thighs began to grow more and more uncomfortable.

"I bet you have dreamt of this moment haven't you Emma? I bet you have dreamt about feeling me deep in your tight hole making you come over and over again. I bet you have fucked yourself imagining me, screaming my name as your sweet juices flow down your fingers. Haven't you?"

That was REALLY the last straw. Emma could not take any more of the brunette's relentless teasing never mind that husky voice laced with sex. The blonde grabbed Regina's hand and roughly guided it past the elastic of her panties and into her folds her back arched immediately at feeling some relief flood through her. The blonde growled at her panties getting in the way of feeling Regina stroke down her dripping folds her own hands grabbing at the elastic, literally ripping them right off of her skin,

"Better." Emma pants hard listening to the mayor's words, how did she know? Of course she had dreamt this moment many times over but she was not going to openly admit that, oh no, Regina would have to work hard to get that sort of confession out of the sheriff. The blonde's thoughts became clouded as three strong fingers fill her up to the knuckle. Her mouth falls open instantly screaming out with relief

"Fuck! Regina...!"

The brunette smirked with satisfaction as she pumped her fingers deep, hard and fast into the blonde all the while rubbing her thumb in solid merciless circles over her swollen bud. She watched Emma's body respond with such intensity she had not seen the blonde's hands making their way to her own bra and could not get chance to stop her from slipping it off. Regina was a little pissed that she had lost control long enough for that to happen as she curled her fingers deeper into Emma she had no problems finding her sweet spot and judging by the sounds falling from the sheriff's lips sweet spot was putting it lightly. Emma moaned, panted, hissed and cursed with every thrust she cursed even more when Regina found the one spot that is guaranteed to make her come long and hard and the blonde knew then that was the mayor's plan after all to make her lose control, to give her the power of her submission.

The saviour growled low from the back of her throat as Regina's thumb pressed harder against her bundle of nerves she wanted so desperately to claw at olive toned skin and make her mark that was not an option right now. She threw her head back onto the soft pillows as her hips began to meet Regina's strong fingers, her own nails digging into the satin sheets below her, her body glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Regina bit her lip at the pure sight of the saviour completely at her mercy writhing beneath her she could tell from the way Emma's body was responding that it would not take that much longer to push her over that anticipated, delicious edge. She leaned forward pressing her body against the blonde's using her weight to thrust her fingers harder and deeper.

"You're so tight for me Emma. I want you to come only as I tell you, do you understand?"

The blonde nodded it was the only response she could give and judging by the mayor's sharp nip on her clit it wasn't enough. A piercing scream reverberated around the room as Emma's thighs clamped shut her back arching so high it lifts completely off the bed

"FU—CK! Yes, Yes I'm sorry!"

Regina smirked victoriously at the effect she had on the sheriff, she was not going to forget this in such a hurry. She locked eyes with the blonde once again, her fingers curled in the most delicious ways never faltering. Emma's moans and gasps quickly turned into cries and squeals as her walls tightened around the brunette's fingers only to be denied the release she so desperately needed. The blonde's eyes snapped open to glare at the mayor just in time to see her face disappear in between her thighs the pure sight of raven locks against pale skin increases Emma's need for orgasm. Another scream fills the air as her fingers grip hard in brunette hair pushing her face onto her more fully, there is no way she is going to let Regina deny her of what she so desperately needs, not any more. The sensation of the former queen's fingers buried deep in her and her expert tongue gliding over her already worn out clit was absolutely the saviour's undoing her whole body turned rigid as hot, sweet juices squirt into the brunette's mouth.

Regina gasps in surprise as she licks the blonde clean slowly helping her ride out her orgasm before withdrawing her fingers, making sure Emma is watching her as she sucks and licks them dry. The brunette could not help herself but moan as she swallowed the taste of the saviour smirking down at the blonde who is still sprawled out unable to move from the intensity of her orgasm. The brunette laughed as Emma finally opened her eyes

"Well Miss Swan, you disobeyed my explicit order and nobody disobeys their Queen."

"Regina. Please. Just,"

"Ah ah, nobody answers their Queen back either. Turn over, Saviour."

Emma's throat went dry as she heeded the command. Her heart still beating incredibly hard against her chest she was certain that Regina could hear every single beat. The blonde felt the bed dip slightly near the bedside table she tried to glance a look to see what Regina was up to but she dare not take that risk. She sensed Regina settling in behind her once again and waited with bated breath for what was going to come next.

"You must be punished for your lack of respect and control towards your Mayor and Queen," Regina smiled salaciously as she slowly ran the tail of her beloved riding crop down the curve in the blonde's spine, dropping it to her perfectly rounded ass. "How many lashings do you deserve, Princess?"

Emma gasped now understanding what was happening, the thing that started all of this off, and the riding crop. Regina did have a riding crop and from the feel of it she could tell it was made from expensive leather. Regina grew tired and cracked the tail hard against the soft flesh turning it a glorious shade of pink eliciting a cry from the blonde.

"Ten! I deserve ten your majesty"

Regina felt a surge of heat rush between her thighs on hearing Emma use her title. She normally hated being referred to as your majesty in this world but from the saviour there was nothing more satisfying than hearing her understand her true place, which is under the Queen, in more ways than one. A small pleasing smirk spread across plum lips as she lifted the crop and struck it against reddening skin once more

"Finally, now you're obedient. Count out each strike dear I'm too busy watching your ass turn as red as my lips"

Emma cried out she would never get enough of Regina's dirty talk. She needed to focus she could not afford to slip up any more. Whip after whip the blonde cried out the number until finally she had reached ten. Her knees gave way as she fell forwards against the cool sheets her ass stinging and burning with the evidence of her disobedience. The blonde slowly turned over and winched as she put pressure on her behind, noticing the mayor now lying next to her.

"Good to know you do have a riding crop"

"I'm surprised you even doubted that for one minute, I was Queen after all." Regina gave a playful roll of her eyes at the saviour's stupidity and for a moment she felt something pull at her heart, something she had not felt in a very long time. She felt connected, trusted and safe. A heavenly chuckle interrupted her thoughts as she turned back and glanced at Emma "Is something funny, dear?"

The sheriff shook her head slowly her emotions playing absolutely havoc as she cast green eyes upon brown,

"Nothing is funny, your majesty. I just...thinking about the things you said to me about how you bet I dream about you fucking me..."

Emma felt her heart swell, something she had not experience in a very long time. She had put her trust into Regina not just whilst she allowed the former queen to undress and take her body but also as she punished her with the riding crop. She had always trusted Regina from day one. Maybe now was the time to come clean, to confess everything to the brunette.

"Yes dear? What about it?"

"Well, I have had these dreams ever since I met you dreams in which you do exactly that. I remember one so clearly it almost feels as if it really did happen at the station, on my desk."

The brunette smirked and raised her brow amused by Emma's confession but also awe-struck that the blonde felt like she could admit to such a thing so openly. Perhaps she feels trusted just like I do but why now? Regina looked back at the blonde and tucked a strand of stray golden hair behind her ear as she smiled softer looking into green orbs

"What if I told you that it was not only a dream, Emma?"

"How do you mean? Of course it was only a dream, well, until now that is."

Regina shook her head and chuckled softly her finger tips tracing Emma's jawline softly. This was happening; she trusted the blonde explicitly with her emotions and with her heart, how was that? They went from hating one another, trying to kill each other and now suddenly she found herself lying in her bed with the saviour next to her as if they've been together for years.

"I mean...I planted those dreams with magic. I made you dream every single dream that had me in them. I have wanted you for a very long time Emma I was just too afraid to admit that not just to you but to myself"

"You...you did what?!" Emma could not believe what she was heard; she had been exposed and exploited by the woman she just thought she could trust. She glared at the brunette next to her anger crossing over her features "Do you have any idea how fucked up that is Regina?! You used me, violated me in my sleep just to get your kicks?!" The blonde got up and out of the bed grabbing her clothes from the floor and yanking on her tank top not giving a shit that it is now creased.

"No! No Emma, I didn't do it just to get my kicks. Okay, at first maybe I did. I wanted to make you squirm every time you looked at me I was using it as a weakness against you to get the upper hand and I know that's not okay. It was a game, just a stupid game and I did not think of the consequences."

"Yeah, of course you didn't! What the fuck was I thinking? I must be crazy to have believed I could actually trust you. That is just proof that I can't. Hell what even was this? Your twisted way of winning the game by actually getting me into your bed?!"

The words felt like someone had ripped the brunette's heart out of her chest and began to squeeze the precious organ. She took in the pain and the mistrust that now clouded the blonde's features she had no idea how it would seem once she came clean about the confession and maybe if she had thought about it more, before she decided it would be fun to play games with the sheriff's dreams she may have thought more about how it would look. Yes, she had violated Emma, she had used her but that was all before the feelings she has now.

"Emma, no, please this was not anything of the sort. I wanted you here because I wanted you and not to score points in any games."

"And why should I believe you? Fuck, I need to get out of here. I need to just...think."

The mayor made no attempt to stop the blonde from leaving she knew she needed space and she would give it to her. She could do with figuring out how to make this mess okay again and find out what the hell the pull she feels in her heart really is.

Tomorrow she would have to go and pay an old friend a little visit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: Well here it is, finally, Chapter 10! I thank you all for your patience and understanding that this has been a really tough couple of weeks for me hence why this update has taken so long. I appreciate it is only short but once I am back to normal there will be longer chapters to make up for it! I hope that you all enjoy it! I am going to do this chapter slightly different and do both Emma and Regina's POV.**

**As ever, a big thank you to my beautiful friend and Beta, LithiumGirl – make sure you go and check out her stories! **

**Regina'sSass x**

**Emma's POV:**

Anger. Mistrust. Exploited. Violated. These are only a few of the emotions running around the blonde's mind. How could Regina do something like that and act as if nothing has happened? How could she be so stupid to fall for the mayor's mind games? Of course, the brunette did not want her, not really. This was all just a game to her, a game that the saviour had lost along with her trust and dignity. So many questions rippled through the blonde-haired woman's mind her thoughts jumbled as if she is on a roundabout spun so fast and hard she could not make sense of the world. Thunder snapped her back to reality and she realized she sat in the middle of the forest. There was no way she could go back to the loft in this state but there was nothing the blonde wanted more than a shower and change of clothes. Dirty, another adjective that sprang to mind. Dirty from not only opening her legs to the one person she thought she could trust but also because of how much she enjoyed it and wanted it to happen again. Oh how she wanted to be at the complete mercy of the Evil Queen once more. The relentless downpour began to soothe the blonde she loved listening to the rainfall against her bedroom windows at her various foster homes. It calmed her soul and this time was no different. This time though she felt cramped in her bug too ashamed to go home. The saviour had begun to drift off when a spark emitted through the beat up beetle and startled her awake. She quickly sat up and looked at her hands that displayed a soft white glow. Emma's brow furrowed as she looked at the skin on her arms and chest and the same white hue was there too.

"What the hell...?" the blonde thought to herself,

This was something she had not witnessed previously it was frightening. She knew she possessed white magic but surely she would have been warned about something like this happening if she engaged her emotions. Magic is, after all, Emotion. Regina. Emma started up her bug and began the trek back to the one place she did not want to be right now but the only place she knew held answers. Out of the forest and began to back to the white mansion that dominated Mifflin Street.

**Regina's POV:**

Anger. Mistrust. Heartache. Idiocy.

"How could I be so stupid?!" the mayor scolded herself, she had done it this time.

The brunette knew that everything had been too good to be true. Of course, Emma was going to react in that way she was violated, her trust abused and she had every right to be angry. The mayor got herself dressed and changed the sheets on her bed putting the dirty ones in the hamper for when she can be bothered to do the laundry before making haste to the study where she kept her trusty decanter of cider on the bookcase. One glass quickly followed by a second and then a third. Regina welcomed the burning sensation at the back of her throat as the liquid warmed her from the inside out. She needed to fix this.

With a flourish of her hands, she disappeared in her signature cloud and emerged right in the middle of Gold's shop. The transportation mixed with the cider made her feel a little queasy but the brunette kept her head held high and her body language as regal as a Queen. She cast her eyes around the shop filled with junk from their land, possessions people once had but traded for a deal from the wicked imp. Gold thrived off torment so displaying people's prized items seemed like a sure good way to cause some problems good luck to them challenging Gold for their return, though. Regina's thoughts were interrupted rather suddenly causing her to jump and internally curse at losing her composure. She turned to her right where the famous Mr. Gold stood, leaning on his cane with that smug smirk that she so desperately wanted to knock off his face into next Tuesday.

"I am closed dearie" Gold had no manners and he sure as hell was not going to start with them now "and yet you still manage to make yourself at home."

Regina growled. She could not be bothered with mind games, not today, not any time soon. She took a step closer to Gold and bore her teeth with her lips curled evilly at the corners – he responded to this side of Regina and he never failed her this time either,

"I will not take much of your...precious time, Gold. I need to ask something. Something strange has been happening lately and I demand an explanation" the brunette pressed her palms on top of the glass counter as she leaned over to the imp, "and I know you will have one so do not waste my time"

Gold's smirk was there once again which just angered Regina further. This was not going to be over quickly and she was not going to give up until it was over.

"You look different, your Majesty. Almost...glowing"

The mayor's eyes widened at this revelation she felt different but glowing? She looked in the mirror and snapped her head back towards Gold at what she was greeted by,

"WHAT IS THIS?! What is happening and why?"

He took hold of one of the former Queen's hands and examined it. The white glow simmered away under olive-toned skin he sighed sarcastically and bore his eyes straight into Regina's

"Why your Majesty, it is quite simple. You are in love. This is light magic the purest of its kind that only comes around when your heart and soul is touched by your truest love"

Regina started internally panicking, cursing and felt more nausea, but that could have been the cider and transportation mix. This could not be happening. The Saviour, Emma, is her truest love. That would explain the heart pulling, the white glow and the awful feelings of guilt and loneliness,

"Don't be ridiculous Gold. How can my heart and soul be touched by my true love when he is dead in another land?"

"Oh HE might be dead in another land and HE might very well have been your TRUE love but HE wasn't ever your TRUEST love. That's the difference Dearie"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know your Majesty. Miss Swan certainly has gotten under that thick skin of yours. Now if you are done wasting my time I would like to go and spend time with my wife."

The mayor remained as she was. Not only did she know the light magic would have something to do with Emma she had never thought that the other things would mean they were each other's Truest Loves. That is absurd. That is...Oh shit. Regina quickly grounded herself again and looked at Gold in a slight panic. She could not have this news going any further than it had to and by that, she meant between the two of them.

"This goes nowhere, do you understand, imp? This conversation never happened."

Rumple's twisted laughter filled the space between them as his smirk grew wider,

"What conversation would that be, dearie?"

Once satisfied Regina flicked her wrists up and disappeared once again in her cloud of purple smoke landing in the safety of her own foyer. She was about to head up the steps into the main hall as the doorbell sounded. The mayor glanced at the clock, it was late and she was not expecting any visitors, who would visit her anyway? She turned around and opened the door only to greet the one person she definitely had not anticipated expecting any time soon

"Emma...?"

"We need to talk."

The brunette looked on as Emma stepped into the foyer. The door closed behind her and only when she was once inside did she notice the saviour also had the same white glow under her skin. Relief and fear flooded through her body. What would Emma make of this situation? She hates my guts; she will most definitely laugh in my face when I tell her what is going on.

"Of course. Would you like a drink or anything to eat?"

Emma shook her head no and gave a small smile for the offer and pleasantries. Only then did she fix eyes on the brunette properly. Her mouth fell open as she took hold of a hand and looked closer at it

"Regina, what the hell is this?!"

The mayor sighed softly and looked into forest green eyes smiling slightly giving the saviour's hand a light squeeze,

"You had better follow me; this may take a while."


	11. Chapter 11

**Only a Dream:**

**Author Note: Hello everyone! I know it has taken me a awfully long time to update but as you may be aware I have been in hospital for three months with my mental health. I am finding it really difficult to adjust to things and being back at home is really hard for me to get used to. It's been a really difficult and tiring journey but it's onwards and upwards and I am ever so thankful to all that have sent their well wishes and love during my absence. I am going to aim for two chapters soon after each other to keep me distracted! **

**Without further ado here is chapter 11! As ever Beta'd by my crime in partner UnfairestOfThemAll I hope you enjoy.**

**Regina'sSass x**

"We need to talk."

The brunette looked on as Emma stepped into the foyer. She closed the door and only when she was inside did she notice the saviour also had the same white glow under her skin. Relief and fear flooded through her body. What would Emma make of all this? Given that she currently hates my guts, she will probably laugh in my face when I tell her what's going on.

"Of course. Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

Emma shook her head and gave a small smile for the offer and pleasantries. Only then did her eyes fixate on the brunette properly. Her mouth fell open as she took hold of a hand and began a closer inspection.

"Regina, what the hell is this?!"

The mayor sighed softly and looked into forest green eyes smiling slightly giving the saviour's hand a light squeeze,

"you'd better follow me, this may take a while to explain."

…...

The blonde paced around the immaculate foyer not really knowing where to place herself. The brunette tried to remain as regal as possible given the situation. The former Evil Queen began to cringe hearing the sheriff's infamous boots scuffing on the wood flooring. She knew with certainty the blonde would not stop pacing any time soon so with a wave of her hand, a cloud of purple smoke later the saviour was now pacing around, bare footed.

"Emma, please. At least say something. It's not all that bad, is it?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? First I fall for you, I have sex with you, I let you in, I trust you and I find out you were planting my dreams, breaking my trust and NOW I find out that you and I are each others Truest Loves? Forgive me for not really knowing what to do or say!"

Regina sighed, of course Emma would be mad at her, she had every right to be. However, given their circumstances especially after learning something as important as this she needed to know where they stood. After more pacing the Mayor began to feel dizzy and get a headache she took a brave move in grabbing the sheriffs hand leading them to the sofa so they would be sitting down for this next part.

"Emma, it is okay to be scared. Hell even I am scared about this. I did not even know 'Truest Love' was a thing. It is the first time I have ever come across it. We can help each other through this though, can't we?"

The blonde looked like a lost little girl not really knowing what to do or say. She had been hurt so badly by those who proclaimed love in the past and here she was being hurt by someone who was claiming to do the same again. Someone with whom she had let her guard down and been herself with. How could she really trust what Regina was saying about all of this? Forest green met chocolate brown as the saviour took a sharp inhale of breathe.

"Are you telling me the truth? About all of this. How can I trust you?"

"I know that I hurt you Emma, and I take full ownership of that but you can trust me about this. I went to Gold because even I didn't know what this was. This is the first time I have ever come across anything like this and you are my Truest Love. I thought Daniel was my True Love and I thought that was the highest power of all realms but apparently you and me are more powerful than that. Emma, we can do anything we desire together. If that is what you want, of course."

The blonde shifted in her seat not feeling comfortable about the news and still conflicted internally. She wanted to take the brunette at her word but there was still the gross misuse of her trust to sort out. Trust could be rebuilt but Regina would have to earn it. All of this took her back to a time she would much rather forget. Full of hurt, broken promises, broken trust and anguish. After having stared at Regina the sheriff can sense everything that what she said was the truth with thanks to her built in lie detector. The blonde reached for the brunette's hand and squeezed it softly.

"You hurt me Regina, but I do believe that you are just as scared as I am. I'm not saying I forgive you one hundred percent but I am never one to really hold a grudge. We need each other more than ever and all you've done is tell me how it is without dressing anything up. That is what I appreciate more than anything. It will take time for me to trust you again but I want to."

The saviour took a deep breathe before turning her attention back to Regina.

"So, what else did Gold say about this glow? How long does it stay for? What makes it more prominent? What is the crack?"

The former Mayor sat up and gave one of her most genuine smiles to the saviour before recalling the conversation she had with Gold. Emma hung on every word, questioned her when necessary to try and better understand the situation.

"Is that why we have always been drawn to each other? I mean, when we hated each other I knew it wasn't just hate that you felt towards me otherwise you would have really made me suffer instead of just threatening me"

"I suppose so, yes. But do not be mistaken, I did hate you once but only because you were a threat. I thought you were coming back to take Henry away from me...and I didn't know how the hell you managed to get into Storybrooke with it being hidden away to everyday normal people."

The blonde smirked amazed at the explanation the brunette had offered. Emma knew that the brunette did mean a lot to her but also knew herself enough to be aware that her guard almost always remained up despite those feelings. This was something she would have to work through because though it may avoid most pain it would not prevent it all. And though it may prevent disappointment it also kept good things at bay. Being able to talk to Regina about this white glow business did feel good. The brunette had been sorely missed but Emma was not about to admit that willingly. Regina would have to work for that information.

"You're just mad that someone was able to get into your so called hidden town" Emma joked and smiled cheekily at Regina glad that they are able to share a laugh again.

"Yes, all right, you've got me that is the real reason why I felt threatened when I saw you." Regina rolled her eyes causing a rib poke off the blonde.

Regina managed to fight off the saviour and made her way into the study to grab her decanter of fresh home made apple cider and two glasses pouring one for Emma and one for herself adding two cubes of ice to each glass and returned to the living area. She handed the blonde her glass and took a sip of her own, careful to note Emma winced at the burning sensation, as the former Queen chuckled.

"A bit strong for you, Saviour?"

"I have no idea what you are on about Ms. Mills. It is perfectly fine, it's more than fine actually. You do know how to make a god damn cider. You should do a taste evening, get the community involved. That'll win you some allies. You don't always have to come across a hard faced cow you know. It's nice when you are human with people."

"I'll show you human, Swan!"

Emma squealed and shot up at a run being chased by the brunette, who ended up transporting in purple smoke causing the blonde to scream and run more.

"You can run but you can't hide Swan, my magic will find you no matter where you are!"

"That doesn't mean I can't try though!"

With that, Emma disappeared in her own signature white smoke and reappeared behind the former Queen jumping out at her and laughed at the undignified scream the woman released. She could almost sense the brunette had already begun to cook up some form of revenge. The saviour suddenly disappeared mid-chuckle from the brunette's sight which earned a worried look.

"Emma, where are you? You've got to be careful about transportation as soon as you've learnt it you can put yourself in serious danger!"

"I haven't transported Regina, I'm right in front of you!"

Regina looked around frantically and sighed placing her hands on her hips

"Emma Swan, you best stop playing games with me or so god help me...!"

"What? You'll punish me?!"

Emma grins seeing the affect her remark has on the normally composed brunette but her smirk doesn't last for long as Regina's look goes from amused to concerned.

"Seriously, Emma, where are you?"

Suddenly the blonde reappears back in Regina's sight earning a small look of bewilderment. The blonde herself starting to feel really strange and unwell, nearly having lost her balance she is guided to the sofa by Regina.

"What the hell was that Regina?"

"You have more than transportation. You can make yourself invisible Swan. That is some talent for a beginner."

"What the hell are you talking about? Transportation, invisible? Talents?"

Regina rolls her eyes and sits next to Emma handing her a glass of water and takes a deep breathe.

"You, Emma Swan, are the Saviour. Along with white magic and truest love you also possess magic in it's purest forms. You can transport like me, you can disappear in a cloud of your own coloured smoke. You can make yourself invisible and goodness knows what else you can do when you set your mind to it. I could teach you. I could teach you to control your magic and to develop it. With you being the saviour you can only ever use magic to help people, not to hurt them."

Emma looked at Regina. She could do magic? Holy shit! She can make herself invisible and transport herself anywhere she wishes to go. She could help people and Regina had offered to help her cope and develop with these new talents. What more could she want? Emma took a sip of her water amazed at the opportunity before her. With Regina by her side there was no way she could lose.

"Then when do we start?"

"Right now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Only a Dream:**

**Author note: I would like to thank each and every one of you that has read and reviewed my recent chapter. After not writing in 3 months I was not sure how to get back into things and I am so privileged to have the most amazing Beta going, UnfairestOfThemAll who is all different types of awesome.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

**Regina'sSass x**

The Saviour and the former Evil Queen began their lessons on magic. The blonde pulled unbelievably cute faces during her attempts of concentration and Regina revelled in it. Emma had her hands held up in front of her as she attempted to create a fireball, the same fireball they had been working on for over an hour now.

"Ugh! It's no use Regina. I can't do it!"

"don't be such a child I had to learn once too, remember that. Good things come to those who wait. Try again, focus. You can do this. Feel the fire from deep within you and bring it out to share with us, keep us all warm and not just yourself."

the sheriff kept working at it and finally, within an hour and half of her training she had finally created a fireball and used it to light the grand fireplace earning a look of respect and delight from the Queen.

"Well done Emma. See? Anything you set your mind to you can do it. No matter what it is, as long as it is to help somebody you will find it within yourself to do it. For example, the fire ball. I've used them in the past to threaten people or to set people on fire. If you wanted to do that you would throw a fireball at that person but it would transform into water."

"that's reassuring to know. You know, in case I accidentally throw a fireball or something at someone. It's good to know that I can't possibly hurt them let alone kill them."

the saviour inhales sharply and sighs deeply causing the brunette woman to look at her with concern

"are you okay Swan?"

Emma does not reply instead she closes her eyes and thinks back to a point in time that she was hurt the most. Regina had always said to her that "Magic is Emotion" so what better time to test out her theory? The blonde screwed up her face and pictured an item that her foster parents took off of her when she was young and hidden. Emma pictured the item with all that she had in her until the point that she was ready to explode the only thing grounding the sheriff back to reality was the audible gasp from the slightly older brunette

"Emma, what is this? It's beautiful..."

the saviour opened her eyes and could not believe that she had managed to transport her baby blanket back from her foster parents. She felt so happy she could just scream "HA FUCKYOU" to the entire world but instead she kept her calm and cool and took the blanket trying to blink back some tears that had now formed in her eyes

"My Mother, Mary Margaret, Snow White, whatever you want to call her made me this. Only when I was a child I had no idea who made it only that the woman who had was my birth mother."

Emma toyed with the material before laughing to herself softly as a tear fell freely down her cheek in sheer delight and happiness

"My foster parents took this off me. They said that it was trash and they forbade me to have it. They said that they were my parents and that I shouldn't be wasting my time with a drunk or a drug user excuse of a mother when I had them. They said that my parents were monsters for dumping me on the street when I was just born. They were the monsters really..."

Regina had taken a seat next to her placing her hand on the blanket repairing all the parts that were torn or dirty. The brunette had never cared for anyone the way she does Emma, Henry being an exception. The former 'Evil' Queen sat next to the saviour looking so regal in her posture but yet she was so casual at the same time. Emma hated how much of a slob she looked in comparison but never did Regina moan at her to sit with her back straight once. She felt comfortable around the brunette almost as if she had finally found what people call home. Regina noticed the mood change between Emma and how she looked at the blanket and she placed her hand gently over the top of hers feeling a spark as both of their magic combined

"Emma, you are safe now. You will always be safe for as long as I am with you, as long as we all are with you. Soon you won't even need me to help you with your magic. You have so much talent there, don't ever waste it and don't ever take it for granted. People practice most of their lives to learn such skills as you have shown us. You have talent, do not ever waste it, Swan."

Emma felt warm to the heart at every single one of the brunette's words. She had a talent, she was loved, she was home, and she was even looked after and taken care of. Yes Regina had hurt her in the past but compared to how she has been hurt before what Regina did was nothing short of a silly little prank. Yes she invaded on the blonde's privacy and broke her trust but she could forgive that. That fact, and that fact alone only scared Emma and it must have shown because the next thing the saviour heard was

"Emma, you've gone pale. Maybe we should stop on magic training for today you need to gather all of your energy up. It does take it out of you at first. You need to recover."

the blonde shook her head in protest and whispered to her

"it isn't that. Okay, a little tiny part of it is, but you hurt me. When you invaded my dreams and violated me and broke my trust, you hurt me...but I forgive you for that..."

Regina hung onto every single word the younger woman was saying she could sense a "but" coming and she just did not know what to expect

"...I have never forgiven anyone in my life. Not ever. I hold grudges I know that. But when people hurt me and break my trust I write them out of my lives completely, forever. I can't cope with being hurt by people and so I just shut down to them. I don't talk, write, call...I don't do anything. With you though, it's different. Even though you hurt me in those ways and you did what you did I am still drawn to you and attracted to you and yes I do even, forgive you."

the former Mayor looked at the sheriff her own eyes glistening a chocolate mocha brown as she connected with forest green orbs she took hold of Emma's hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze

"It's okay to be afraid Emma. Everyone gets afraid especially when they haven't had much time to explore so many different emotions. I was once like you, cautious, fragile, closed, but then I opened up to the world and I thought to myself 'If they don't like me then that's their problem. The only person that has to like you is you'. I love who I am now compared to who I was and if you haven't even gone through every single emotion then that's okay, that just means that you are in the process of trying to find out who you are. I am always going to be here my sweet, sweet Emma. Regardless of what I've done or what I've said in the past you are still here, sat crying by my side."

the saviour laughed softly as more tears flowed down her cheeks when she looked up she was quite shocked to see that the usual glint in the Mayor's orbs was now running down her face. Emma slowly reached a hand out and gently wiped a tear from the other woman's face gently replacing it with a soft kiss.

"I am always going to be here, Regina. We will take on anything the world throws at us, together."

it was now the brunette woman's turn to laugh and allow another tear to fall down her face, a smile crept upon her face as the sheriff caught it and she connected her mocha eyes with green before leaning in slowly and placing a soft, loving kiss on innocent pink lips, tugging Emma's lower lip as she pulls away and rests her forehead on the blonde's whispering,

"Always."


	13. Chapter 13

**Only a Dream**

**Authors Note: Hello you wonderful supporters! I am so happy to be back and to be able to write and share with you all my creations. I've missed you all over these last 3 months. Thanks to everyone who has left me a review. If any of you want to see something happening in this story then let me know in your reviews! As ever, a huge thank you to my Beta, UnfairestOfThemAll for being my amazing friend and editor. I love you girl!**

**Here's chapter 13!**

**love, Regina'sSass x**

"I am always going to be here, Regina. We will take on anything the world throws at us, together."

it was now the brunette woman's turn to laugh and allow another tear to fall down her face, a smile crept upon her face as the sheriff caught it and she connected her mocha eyes with green before leaning in slowly and placing a soft, loving kiss on innocent pink lips, tugging Emma's lower lip as she pulls away and rests her forehead on the blonde's whispering,

"Always."

**…...**

The blonde woke in the middle of the night confused at first but then begins to realise that she is still at Regina's and that they both fell asleep on the couch. The saviour turned her head slightly to watch the sleeping brunette and smiled softly watching the rise and the fall of her chest and her slight smile. Emma leans over and gently kisses the mayor's brow before waving her hand over her resulting in the blonde leading the way up to Regina's room followed by her levitating form. Once safely upstairs the sheriff made sure Regina got placed down gently as not to wake her, and tucking her in. Emma searched the sleeping brunette's room for a notepad and a pen quickly jotting down that she would be on the sofa, just in case the mayor woke up and panicked that the blonde had left with no goodbyes. Emma left the note propped up on Regina's bedside table and quietly retreated towards the door totally forgetting about a squeaky floorboard. Emma froze in her spot hearing the brunette stir and sighs defeated followed by the next sound of her voice

"Emma, what on earth are you doing sneaking around?"

the saviour went back over to the half asleep former Queen and smiled slightly embarrassed mentally cursing that floorboard for waking the brunette

"I was just leaving to go back downstairs. I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable but your damned squeaky floorboard woke you up and after I went through all that trouble of levitating you to your room an all. I may as well have just woke you up and dragged you up the stairs"

Emma smirked but that soon dropped when she saw Regina sit bolt upright and look at her with astonishment shining in her eyes

"You did what now? You levitated me upstairs and got me into bed?"

Regina was completely shocked and dumbfounded at the saviours talents, she was even somewhat mad at the blonde for not utilising her skills sooner. All of that talent and time that she has wasted this whole time made Regina recoil and cringe on the inside

"Yeah...I wouldn't say I did if I didn't. I'm not into lying, 'Gina"

the blonde was slightly offended at Regina's choice of words but then realised that the brunette was simply just stunned at what intensity of talent the sheriff actually possesses

"I know that, I'm sorry Emma. I'm just...all of this time that you didn't believe in magic you could be so good at it right now. I mean, even better than you already are. I guess I am mad at you a little for letting all of this talent go to waste but now you know you've got it I hope to see you utilising it more?"

Emma smiled and nodded, of course she would be using magic more often I mean, how much simply her daily tasks would be if she could just think about doing them and then bam! They're done. Of course she was going to try that, especially on the paperwork at the sheriff's station when she next gets in. The blonde makes a mental note to possibly go in tomorrow to test out her challenge before being snapped back to reality by the sound of an angel speaking to her

"Earth to Emma. Hello? Ah good you're back with us. I was saying, I hope that you are going to use magic more often, you need to get used to using it and you're power will only get stronger over time and with practice." Regina's brow furrowed and she went back to her original question as to why the blonde was leaving

"I will, I promise I will learn and practice and I will develop my skill and whenever I do something new I will come and show you or tell you about it. I was just leaving to go back downstairs so you could sleep. I didn't want to go back to my place tonight with it being so late you see, I just don't want to wake Mary Margaret or David so I was going to make home on the sofa, if that was okay with you, of course...?"

Regina always loved the way that the blonde rambled. Usually she would shut her up quickly but as time has gone on and their relationship bloomed the Latina just left the saviour to it and let her ramble out whatever it was she had to say. The brunette just rolled her eyes and gently pulled back the covers smiling softly at the blonde noticing she was still standing there in her skinny jeans, vest top and leather jacket.

"Of course you can stay dear, you don't need to ask that. You also don't need to sneak off to the sofa. You can sleep with me, if you'd like that is?"

Emma's heart skipped a couple of beats. What she would give to share the bed with the woman of her dreams, quite literally, again. She smiled and walked over to the bed only to get stopped by the brunette with a wave of the former Queen's hand the blonde was now totally stripped of her attire and stood looking at the brunette in a light blue babydoll. The mayor smiled to herself and bit her lower lip softly taking in the sight before her. The sheriff looked down at her new attire and smiled in approval before kneeling on the side of the bed

"I do rather like the thought of "sleeping" with you and I do appreciate this new piece of clothing, however...you need punishing for all the things you have done to me against my will"

Emma gave the shocked brunette a cheeky playful wink as she crawled closer and closer giving Regina a birds eye view down her cleavage. She could have sworn she heard a profanity escaping the usually regal elder brunette but she couldn't be too sure. The blonde slowly and painstakingly straddled the brunette, this time definitely hearing Regina swear

"Miss Swan, I do not need...fuck."

Emma smirked, oh she is going to have so much fun with Regina right now and to hell with the consequences. At the end of the day the brunette thinks she can do whatever she likes to other people so why can't the blonde do whatever she likes to the mayor? Fair is fair and all that, right?

"First of all, I think you do need fucking but that is not a pleasure I am about to give you. You have to earn that Miss Mills. Oh no, what I am going to give you is complete torture. I am going to sleep in your bed, pressed up so hard against you you can feel my hardening erect nipples press against your skin. I am going to have my leg crossed over yours in order to get closer to your body and you will feel my sweet, damp pussy press against your bare skin...but you will not touch me, or yourself until I see fit. That will be when I believe you have learnt your lesson. Do you think you can do that, Miss Mills?"

Regina stared at Emma with a wide mouth and her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head. How did the saviour expect her to not touch her or herself when she is doing all of that to her! Of course she needed to be punished for what she did but never in her wildest dreams did the former Evil Queen ever begin to think that she would be taking commands off another person. She made the commands and she alone, until a certain Miss Emma Swan came onto the scene. Regina shifted her weight completely turned on by the saviour currently straddling her and the words that escaped those sweet, soft, pink lips. If only Snow White could hear the words coming out of her daughter's mouth right now, oh she would have a heart attack. Regina filled that information away for another day before smirking up at the blonde haired woman currently atop of her

"Oh I think I could possibly do those things dear, but the real question is, can you hold yourself back for that long?"

Emma's forest green eyes gained a hint of something that the brunette had never seen in them before, Emma chuckled and grinned down at the mayor making sure to press her torso up against hers and whispers softly, blowing her breathe out against the mayor's ear

"I don't have to worry about that, _dear_. I can do what ever I like and if that means getting myself off and testing how strong you really are then so be it."

the blonde smirked. She had this down to a t. Regina had forced herself in on the blonde's dreams and now Emma was getting her own back even though she so desperately longed for the touch of the olive toned woman. This was a dangerous game and the saviour began to play it by gently placing a kiss on the mayor's lips taking in her bottom lip and tugging on it in such a way she was sure Regina felt the wetness in her core spread.

"Emma Swan. You cannot do this to me and do yourself. Let me just..."

the brunette reached her hand out to touch the blonde but she was having none of it. Instead Emma grabbed hold of the mayor's hands and pinned them down above her head growling against her ear in a low, sexy but warning tone;

"keep them there."

The sheriff slowly let go of Regina's wandering hands and smirked down at her as she sat up but still stayed straddling the older woman. Emma's hands slowly raked her body. She dragged her nails up and down the sides of her ribs causing her to shiver and bite her lower lip to conceal a moan. She did not want to come off as that responsive, not yet. The blonde cupped her hands over her mounds and slowly squeezed as she threw her head back gently and rubbed against Regina's crotch with her own, this time Emma didn't bother to conceal her moan knowing it would just drive the brunette even more crazy.

"You dirty, dirty girl, Saviour. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Emma simply nodded in too much of a pace and mind-set to stop now. Regina couldn't touch her and that was punishment enough. She could sense how wound up the brunette was getting but at the same time the blonde could feel herself needing Regina's touch. Forest green met mocha and she smirked down at the woman beneath her, her voice raspy and dripping in need and desire

"Have you learnt your lesson, your majesty?"

the brunette moaned, audibly causing the blonde above her to smirk wider. Regina tried to gather her thoughts to at least attempt to string a sentence together with everything Emma was doing to her

"Yes, I have Saviour. What is my reward?"

Satisfied that Emma has worked her magic on the brunette for long enough causing her to get into a heated state the blonde once again pressed herself temptingly close and whispered her next command, Regina's reward,

"Touch me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Only a Dream**

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much to every one of you that reviewed Chapter 13! There is so much love from every single one of you it's so overwhelming you guys really do inspire me to keep writing and I'm so glad that I started this journey with you all. If any of you want to see anything during future chapters please, send me a message and I shall see what I can do! As always, a great big thank you to my amazing Beta who has been there for me since before this story but has been there to edit and make sure it's been readable for you all to enjoy! I love you UnfairestOfThemAll!**

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 14!**

**Love, Regina'sSass xxx**

_"Have you learnt your lesson, your majesty?"_

_the brunette moaned, audibly causing the blonde above her to smirk wider. Regina tried to gather her thoughts to at least attempt to string a sentence together with everything Emma was doing to her_

_"Yes, I have Saviour. What is my reward?"_

_Satisfied that Emma has worked her magic on the brunette for long enough causing her to get into a heated state the blonde once again pressed herself temptingly close and whispered her next command, Regina's reward,_

_"Touch me."_

**…...**

Regina sure as hell did not need the order repeated as she sat upright so quickly it almost gave her whiplash. Her full, plump lips crashed against soft, finer pink ones. The brunette grazed her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip seeking access and the saviour did not disappoint. Regina's tongue danced in a desperate attempt to claim dominance. Emma was determined to not concede but there was no way in hell Regina would allow her to add this to the list of things to hold over the mayor . Surely enough the brunette won the battle and the blonde allowed her tongue, teeth and lips invade every bit of her that she so desired. They only parted ways when the oxygen had become so scarce passing out was a serious probability. Even then until the last possible second

"Are you satisfied with your reward, your majesty?"

Though Emma's breathing had become laboured and her skin tingled with every inch of Regina's exploration. While her magic-induced, hallucinogenic dreams should have been a pretty solid indicator of just what exactly her brunette was capable of, man did the real thing leave her more intoxicated. She still awaited Regina's response. The brunette however, was not in any hurry to answer the sheriff's question. Her focus remained solely on laying claim all over pale, exposed skin.

Emma really attempted not to show approval on the actions by the former Queen's, instead making attempts to come across as annoyed. Her body however utterly betrayed itself with the release of an audible moan, causing the smirk on the dark haired woman's face grow.

"Never get cocky with me, Miss Swan. You forget that I have had more experience than you. I know what makes them tick...what makes them moan...what makes them want me"

The saviour tried desperately to conceal another moan being drawn out by the brunette's actions. She has never been so responsive or aroused by any of her previous lovers making Emma question to herself was Regina really that experienced in making love? Her mind and body were both screaming yes, yes she did. The brunette detected the blonde was holding back from her and chuckled a soft but startling lullaby as she flashed her white teeth to the saviour.

"Don't hold back from me, Saviour. You know as much as I do that this is exactly what you want. You want me all over you and inside of you."

Regina's smirk grew seeing the sheriff clamp her thighs tighter together in a pathetic bid to ease the ache between them. She was pleased to note that the blonde did not even bother trying to hide the moan that slipped from her mouth. The mayor couldn't resist, she wanted to devour the saviour's body. The pale beauty that was dripping sex, need and desire from her pores. So Regina kissed the blonde's jaw before latching onto her neck, kissing passionately every square metre of skin. Hell Regina even smiled into the kisses as she heard the blonde moan and felt her back raise when she sucked the pulse point, making sure to leave a good sized mark. Everyone needed to know to whom Emma belonged with.

"If you know that Regina, then at least hurry the fuck up and get inside of me before I fucking explode!"

Emma could see Regina that she was not going to get a move on any time soon. _This problem has a simple solution really._ With that thought a small smirk spread across her usually innocent face as her own hand crept slowly southwards. The entire time she kept eye contact with the brunette as she parted her thighs and guided two fingers into her core. The blonde thrust inside herself causing her to break eye contact when her eyes fluttered shut and her back arched. A moan of ecstasy filling the air. The brunette was completely dumbfounded, of course the Saviour was not as pure as everyone made out. The sight in front of her was completely sensational. Regina watched the Saviour plunge her fingers deep into her core and listen to her moan until she could bare it no longer. The brunette began to slowly run her fingers through her slick wet sex shuddering slightly and biting her lower lip as she knocked her sensitive bundle of nerves.

The Saviour opened her eyes having got herself to the point of needing to climax, quickly removing her fingers as she did not want to do that part herself, she knew Regina had needed _encouragement_ and offer some relief to the aching between her thighs. When the blonde opened her eyes she was greeted by the most erotic sight she had ever been lucky enough to witness. The mayor had three fingers buried to the hilt deep inside her, her thumb massaging little, tight circles over her clit. The brunette's spare hand was playing with her breast, toyed with her nipples between her fingers, eliciting deep, throaty moans. _Enough is enough! _Unable to withstand further torture in the battle of who could be the sexier because hands down, without a doubt, it was clearly Regina. The sheriff pulled Regina's hands away from her body, she grabbed an olive toned hand and smirks at her.

"I was under the impression that Queens would never do such a dirty, common thing such as masturbating."

The saviour kept her eyes locked with the elder woman's as she slowly sucked and licked the sweetness off of Regina's fingers eliciting a moan of approval from the blonde.

"Do I taste good, Emma?"

the blonde nodded a yes having made sure to lick every single drop of the mayor's nectar off of her fingers before planting her lips against hers, battling with her tongue and smirking into the kiss hearing Regina's moan having tasted herself. Every single drop of nectar was removed with an oh so willing tongue courtesy of the crown princess. Another battle ensued when Emma planted her lips firmly against Regina's and the Queen got a sample of herself.

"Magically delicious your Majesty."

One thing that had not escaped the blondes notice was how wide the brunette's legs still were. She traced a path southward, slowly giving time for the brunette to pull her hand away or stop her if it was not what she desired. And Emma so badly wished to be what Regina longed for. She traced her fingers softly over every bump, every contour of the mayor's body, and took extra time over the more ticklish and sensitive areas. The sheriff's hand stopped just on the brunette's pubic bone and looked into her eyes, receiving a small nod of permission was it took. The saviour pressed her body close against the former Queen's making sure to brush her own nipples over Regina's as her fingers spread the dark haired beauty's slick sex. Emma sucked over the pulse point in her neck as she inserted two of her long fingers deep into Regina's sodden core causing a long, deep growl from the woman beneath her.

"F—uck! Emma...!"

_Oh my Queen thou aren't the only one with tricks. _The body below her sang. She loved being in control, and she was quite surprised at the results. Regina was in control of _every _aspect of her life but now Emma had stolen those reigns and not only was the brunette not in control she was not on top either. The saviour had big plans to take the queen where no one had dared. Emma's fingers set about their mission like miracles thrusting and corkscrewing into the mayor's dripping pussy. The blonde loved every sound that came from the brunette's mouth as well as the words but what she didn't like (she did really, but that was her job...) was when Regina began to massage her clit. The sheriff pushed her hand away viciously replacing it with her own thumb worked her hand, pumped, screwed and massaged all the right places within the mayor.

"Emma! Oh my G-OD! There..!"

There it was, the sweet sounds of a body being worked over well. Already it surpassed any satisfaction she had formerly believed herself to have enjoyed in the past. Hell all of her relationships combined could not compete. Emma was going to savour every single minute of this and she sure as shit would never forget it. Her fingers curled deeper and harder into Regina smiling as her cries, moans and screams get more and more frantic. Emma's own core was absolutely dripping usually she would have slipped her extra hand in herself but this was all about giving Regina what she wanted, what she rightfully deserved for being such a good girl earlier.

"You love it when I curl up inside you, don't you Madame Mayor? You want me to make you cum again and again don't you? Well don't you worry because that is sure as hell what I am planning on doing. You will be screaming into tomorrow Regina"

The mayor's eyes snapped open but they kept fluttering shut with pleasure much to Regina's frustration, she managed to get what she wanted to say out in between moans, screams and profanities.

"You think highly of yourself, don't you, Saviour?"

Emma took no notice, how could she when the brunette was just proving her right by screaming, moaning out and swearing, which Emma could easily say was one of the sexiest things she has ever heard coming out of the regal woman's mouth. The saviour kept working her hand deep within the brunette, massaging her g spot and pressing harder and faster on her clit, by now Regina was SCREAMING and the blonde's hand was aching from how tight her pussy had gotten. She could tell the dark haired woman was close and she sure as hell was not going to stop until she got what she wanted.

"I want you to cum, Regina. I want you to fucking soak me with your forbidden juices."

Much to the shock of the brunette that was all it took before the scream, pressure and pleasure tore through her entire body. She could feel the saviour's fingers blast out of her as her whole body ached and trembled with release. This was certainly a new to experience an orgasm like that, not even in the Enchanted Forrest. The blonde kissed a path all down the mayor's body and smirked as she began to lick up her reward from olive toned thighs. She suddenly felt hands in her hair tugging her back up.

"Kiss me, Miss. Swan."

Emma could not help but to oblige, she hated most people referring to her just by using her surname but from a post-sexed Regina who's body was still oozed sex, sweat and trembled from her efforts, who was she to deny her? Pale lips pressed against Regina and didn't even bother attempting to fight, or win, for dominance having had what she wanted. Regina was the first one to break away from the kiss.

"What have you done to me, Emma?"

Emma giggled and gently pushed sweaty brunette hair away from mocha eyes as she peppered her face with little kisses.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I totally topped you and made you explode."

Regina grabbed her pillow at hit Emma with it. She always had such a way with words, completely ruining the moment in some cases, this being one of them.

"Emma Swan!" Regina chastised the blonde and rolled her eyes before grabbing her fists and rolled the two of them over while she smirked down at a startled blonde who appeared rather shocked, with wide forest green eyes.

"And what do you think you are doing, Madame Mayor?"

Regina leaned down and kissed the blonde with such force when she pulled away she was greeted with kiss swollen lips and darkened eyes

"I am about to show you what exploding really feels like, Saviour."

Any giggles were short lived as the feisty brunette began her descent, kissing and licking her way down fair toned skin and muscles. Regina never really had the time she wanted to fully appreciate the blonde's body but there was plenty of that now. When she reached Emma's pelvis Regina pulled apart the saviour's legs with ease partly due to the blonde working with her.

Half out of surprise, half out of shock Emma's heart began to race as she saw brown hair disappearing lower and lower down her own athletic body. No way was Regina going to do that?! Oh no, wait, she was...Emma had absolutely no chance in hell to stop the moan that erupted from her lips earning a growl of appreciation from the woman with her face in between slim thighs. Regina smirked as she nipped and licked the apex of the saviour's thighs. She absolutely loved the sweet aroma of the blonde woman's sex. Gasps and moans increased in desperation, until the blonde sat up with a fistful of Regina's hair by the fistful pulling her head up to meet her forest green eyes.

"Regina Mills I swear to fucking God, if you do not stop teasing me and just get your mouth where we both so desperately want it I am going to make you suffer for the rest of your existence."

Well, that was me told she thought to herself with a healthy amount of pride. The saviour, the sweet, innocent saviour who wouldn't say boo to a goose had now spoken her mind with one of the most feared villains back in their home realm. The mayor kept her eyes focused on dark forest green as she slowly dragged her tongue down Emma's pubic bone and in one motion running her tongue over Emma's desperately pulsating bundle of nerves and entrance. The sight of Regina watching her as she began to work her magic between Emma's thighs was just worthy of climaxing in itself but the blonde would not give her that satisfaction so easily. Emma moaned and threw her head back pushing herself towards those well trained regal lips.

"I am so proud of you sweet girl. Demanding me what to do and not fearing for your life...maybe I can just torture you some other way"

the mayor smirked and before Emma got a chance to reply the sensation of the brunette's tongue deep inside her caused the loudest moan she's ever achieved. Regina moaned hearing the blonde sing causing her lips to vibrate against already sensitive flesh. The former Queen pushed her tongue deeper inside the blonde licking every single inch of her she possibly could, all the while rubbing her clit with her nose. The smell of the Saviour was just pure intoxication. Regina looked up at the blonde once again who was staring right back at her. Emma reached forward and grabbed a fistful of dark curls pushing Regina's face closer to her centre.

"Fuuuuuck! Reginaaaaa!"

The brunette grinned and carried on her ministrations harder, faster and deeper, absolutely determined to make the so called innocent child of Snow White and Prince Charming cum in her mouth. Just the thought alone of the blonde doing that turned Regina on even more than the said woman's screams of pleasure. Regina flicked her tongue deeper into the blonde paying extra close attention to all the spots that she personally enjoyed being taken care of and revealed in Emma's sharp cry.

"OHMYFUCKINGGODREGINA! DON'T STOP BABY!"

Emma began to gyrate her pelvis into Regina's tongue her breathe became more laboured, her screams more frequent. The climax built and built but she did not want to give Regina what she wanted too easily, no, she wanted her to work for it. The plans Emma made were short lived as Regina latched her mouth around the blonde's tender bundle of nerves and sucked hard as three of her digits curled deep within her core. The sheriff arched her back so high off of the bed Regina had to kneel up with her to keep working at her climax.

The saviour's entire body began to shudder and tremble and her throat became hoarse and dry as she screamed, swore and cried out. Regina did not let Emma's actions falter her, she kept working her magic on the blonde until she felt her entire body tense and the tidal wave of pleasure rip through her small frame. The mayor smirked as she licked and swallowed every single drop of the saviour's essence not wasting any of it before slowly crawling back up her body grinning like the cat who got the cream and boy did she get the cream!

"You are so beautiful, Miss. Swan"

Emma desperately tried to get her breathing under control while turning onto her side to face the brunette. At the moment the best she could do was wrap her arms around Regina to pull closer.

"You're so...amazing. Amazing, beautiful, sexy and incredible. You really held back last time didn't you?"

Regina smirked with a glisten in her eyes.

"Of course. I didn't want to show you all of my talents until I was sure you were going to stay around, Saviour."

"Well you've got no worries about that. I want to stick around for as long as you'll have me, and even longer than that. I will fight for you, for now and for always"

"No fighting required, I am yours, for how ever long you will have me, my sweet Emma"

the sheriff smiled softly and leaned in placing a gentle, loving kiss against the brunette's lips breaking away softly and noticing the brunette trying to stifle a yawn.

"Get some sleep baby, I think we've earned it"

Regina chuckled and nodded in agreement turning over to flick the light off before turning back into the blonde's arms feeling comfortable, secure, safe and dare she say happy? For the first time in a good few years.

"Have sweet dreams, Emma"

"I will. Sweet dreams, baby"


	15. Chapter 15

**Only a Dream**

**Author's Note: I would apologise to everyone for turning them on but hey, it's good to know I've still got it ;-) I have a cold shower running for y'all. I can't thank you all enough for all of your words of encouragement and praise. If you don't like something in my chapters it's okay to say that too, it gives me something to improve on that way! As ever, a great big thank you to my amazing Beta who is very resourceful and talented in her own right, go and check out her stories she is UnfairestOfThemAll**

**Love,**

**Regina'sSass xxx**

Regina chuckled and nodded in agreement turning over to flick the light off before turning back into the blonde's arms feeling comfortable, secure, safe and dare she say happy? For the first time in a good few years,

"Have sweet dreams, Emma"

"I will. Sweet dreams, baby"

**…..**

The next morning the sheriff woke and could barely move mainly because of her muscles aching deliciously but more to do with the fact that the former Queen has her head resting on the blonde's chest, still sleeping soundly. Emma didn't move any more in fear of awakening the sleeping beauty. The saviour glanced at the clock that displayed it was 11:45am and Emma groaned quietly. She was so hungry she could not even think straight. She hoped and prayed that she could try and get up without waking the brunette and cursed herself when she heard a familiar voice

"Will you shut that stomach of yours up, for God's sake"

the Princess laughed she never thought Regina would be grumpy in the mornings especially with bringing Henry up since he was 3 months old. The blonde looked at Regina and playfully rolled her eyes mocking telling her tummy to sush

"I'm sorry but it is almost lunch time and I worked up a appetite last night with a certain sexy latina I know"

trust Emma to have her way with words. The brunette in question sighed and groaned at being described in such a way. The former Queen almost wanted to cringe and shy away from the blonde but instead she knew that she would have to take Emma as she is and love her for all that she is, however hard that maybe, sort of

"Seriously, Swan? I wish you would stop describing me as some form of meat. I am a woman, Latina, yes, sexy, yes, beautiful, incredibly so..."

before Regina could continue the smirk on the sheriff's face was so big it almost covered her entire head. The brunette sighed and gave up her act before kissing the princess

"...Okay, okay I was messing but seriously, go and shut your stomach up."

Emma clung to the brunette feeling safe, happy and warm she did not want to move but at the same time her stomach protested it's issue again and again 'causing the blonde to finally get up out of the Queen sized bed and quickly dress, sporting her white vest top, skinny jeans and infamous boots. The former Queen could not stand Emma's ghastly leather jacket but she noted that the blonde had got dressed without any underwear on and she planned to use that against her advantage. The mayor finally dragged herself up not quite believing the time and she got dressed in a signature deep purple blouse and black skin tight jeans with boots, she did her hair and applied her make up before meeting Emma down in the kitchen who had taken it upon herself to begin cooking. The brunette took a long, slow inhale of the aromas and figured that the sheriff wasn't cooking anything spectacular but in fact she is just making sausage and pancakes.

"You really know how to spoil a girl and show off your culinary techniques Miss Swan."

the mayor placed her hands on her hips watching the saviour very closely to make sure she doesn't poison them both. Regina handed Emma the maple syrup to add to the dish she has just served and took the plate gracefully when it was offered. The brunette looked at the sausage and then the pancake noticing that they were blueberry pancakes and hummed in approval

"I take that back, blueberry pancakes always win me over. I didn't see you add the blueberries though?"

Emma chuckled and swallowed a big mouthful making her moan involuntary as she dabbed at her mouth with the corner of her napkin before smiling at her lover

"I added them before you even came down the stairs, I am glad that you approve. The sausage is fully done, I promise you of that and the two together? Go really well. You can't beat it."

Regina raised her eyebrow a bit sceptical of the blonde's judgement. Since when did sausage and pancakes go well together? She had to try it sooner or later because no doubt if the saviour was eating this then there would be a time when Henry came home only wanting exactly what is in front of her. She rolled her eyes and bated her breath as she took a bite and gingerly swallowed a syrup drenched sausage. Emma watched her with expectant eyes beaming a megawatt smile in her direction as the former queen managed to swallow and did not reach for her drink straight after

"See, what did I tell you? Don't turn your nose up at anything until you have tried it. I know that you did not start off in this world but you've been here long enough to have at least tried some of our realms traditions."

Regina rolled her eyes. So this was a tradition of this world? Sure it was, any silly excuse for her to eat her way through a lot of sugar and sickly substance. The brunette did not want to give Emma the satisfaction of being a food snob so she ate every single last mouthful in record time, and before the blonde finished hers. The saviour looked at her wide eyed and mouth open

"Who are you and what have you done with Regina?"

Regina cocked her brow and smirked at the bewildered blonde completely satisfied with her work before clearing the table and washing the dishes when Emma had finished. Regina could not help but smile as the blonde woman reached for the tea towel and began drying the pots Regina washed and then putting them away in their places ready for the next time they need to be used.

When the two had finished clearing away Emma sat with Regina in her arms on the sofa in idle silence. The blonde loved listening to the brunette's heartbeat it was strange and unique and she did wonder why but decided to not ask, not yet anyway. It was Regina that broke the silence and sat up slightly so she could look at the blonde whilst she was talking

"Emma after last night and everything that has happened with the whole Truest Love thing, do you not think that it would be best to tell people? I mean, only the people that matter like Henry, my Mother, your parents? People will start to find out about us sooner or later and it would be better coming from us."

Emma thought about every world the brunette said and took everything into consideration. She noticed that the white glow underneath both of their skins was glowing brighter than before and she looked momentarily alarmed until Regina took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze

"I will be there to tell them with you, if you want me too. This glow has only got worse because of last night. We connected intimately and we connected magically. I want you to be sure about everything, to not be scared and to not be alone because Emma, you are far from alone. You have me for ever and for always. We are connected in ways no wizard, witch or sorcerer will ever begin to comprehend. No one can undo what we have, no power in any realm is strong enough."

Emma listened and took everything in and smiled softly. She leaned forward and peppered the brunette's face in little kisses, somewhat relieved from her speech. The blonde felt her heart rate begin to settle back to normal and she even allowed a tear of happiness to fall down her cheek

"I want you there, Regina. I want you everywhere that I go but not in a weird, clingy type of way. I am glad that no one can take this away from us and I would love to take on anyone who would even consider trying. This is the first time that I have been shown what it is like to be loved unconditionally and that I have been happy and made to feel like I am home. I am not going to push that away from me. I am not going to push you away from me"

The Saviour knew she was lucky but this lucky? The blonde smiled and took Regina's hand kissing each finger before kissing her lips gently but making sure that it displays a lot of love and affection. Emma knew that what Regina said was true, they would have to sit down and tell people that they were in a relationship sooner or later. The blonde would prefer if it came from them rather than having someone finding out, that could turn badly wrong. Before Emma could continue she noticed the her Queen looking at her with tears spilling from her cheeks

"Hey, hey what's the matter baby?"

The mayor smiled sadly and just kissed Emma with all the love she could muster. She would dread to think what it would have been like for the blonde growing up, being thrown into this world without a family to take care of her and although she is partly responsible for that happening Regina vowed to herself right there and then to make it up to the blonde and to make sure that she would constantly be surrounded by people, love and happiness.

"I am merely happy that is all. I am happy that you have choose to be with me after everything that I have done to you and your family. I am privileged and so honoured. I am going to make sure that you always have a family to love you like you have always deserved. I am so sorry for destroying you when you were such an innocent Emma"

the blonde tensed up slightly being reminded that she has not always been this lucky, this happy. She just smiled and started crying her own happy tears as she cuddled the brunette close to her chest. The saviour placed a hand over Regina's heart and looked at her deep in the eyes

"I forgive you and all that you have done, Regina. The past is in the past and that darkness that you got placed in your heart has now gone. You only did what you had to do at the time and now you are making up for it. You are a completely different person to how you were then and that is because my Mother was a bitch and hurt you and broke your trust but also because you had a void, a void that is now full...love."

Regina noticed that Emma was crying a lot and was about to say something comforting when she felt a twinge in her chest and Emma removing her hand to display dark swirls dancing around on her palm. The brunette looked panicked but Emma had it all under control. With one flick of the wrist the black swirls were banished and gone forever and the white glow around Regina's chest got brighter

"Emma...what the hell?"

Emma chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully

"Seriously? You are meant to be the magic expert here 'Gina. I have just learnt a thing or two. You said that my magic can only ever help somebody it can never hurt anyone and that is exactly what I have just done. You once shown me your heart and it was blackening. I have removed that darkness and replaced it with good. You deserve a second chance, you have proven that to me."

The former Evil Queen no longer had her title, or the darkness in her heart that once got her that name. She was a completely different person and capable of completely different things. She felt her heart growing more and more for the sweet blonde before her eyes but the thought of admitting how much she loves Emma out loud scares her. Everyone in her past that she loved, died. She did not want to bestow the same fate on the one woman who has shown her love, happiness and accepted her for who she truly is.

"Thank you. I have no idea how to repay you for everything Emma. I am sorry that I have left you to learn magic on your own I should have been a better tutor. I need to get my act into gear I guess. I am glad to see what you have learnt and developed though. I am so proud of you. You are learning so fast and so freely. You have no idea how difficult that is."

Emma smiled and blushed slightly. She was never one to take praise and although she is a very smart-ass remark kind of gal she humbly accepted everything Regina just said to her with grace and poise of a princess. Maybe it was not just Regina who had a second go at everything, maybe Emma got one along with their love for one another and everything in between. Later on in the day the saviour helped the mayor with cooking dinner taking in everything that she was doing in an aim to learn the recipe and hopefully use it to cook something better than sausage and pancakes for her love. Emma looked at the ingredients with one eye not really liking the look of some of them and Regina caught the sideways glance she gave the offending vegetables

"Honestly, Emma. Anyone would think that you have never had asparagus before!"

Emma shifted her weight around and looked between Regina and the green thing she held in her hands still not overly convinced

"I haven't. You know me by now I should hope. When have you ever seen me eating vegetables?"

Regina scoffed, this was true how silly of her to think otherwise. The brunette smirked at the sheriff and cocked her brow at her knowing full well if they were still in the Enchanted Kingdom things would be a hell of a lot different. There would be no cheese grills, burgers and fries for a start and what would Princess Emma do without those she would dread to think.

"Well, this is true coming from the cheese grill Queen I guess. Well, asparagus is very nice I have a feeling that you will enjoy it and you always told me that you would try everything once apart from prostitution, which I am very glad about I must admit"

Emma smirked at the latter comment but she was amazed that Regina could recall every detail of pretty much every single conversation that they have had whether it was last night, two days ago or two years ago she still recalled them as if it was just yesterday. That was one skill that the blonde just had to learn, how handy that would be when she was filling in her paperwork at the station? Very.

"I will give it a try then, your majesty. I would never do prostitution, especially not when I have someone so amazing and beautiful to call my own. I wouldn't need to."

Regina smiled and placed some chicken and asparagus pasta on a plate and handed it to the blonde before dishing her own portion out and joining her at the dinner table fetching in some apple cider to go alongside it. The brunette took a sip of her drink and watched the blonde peering at the green stuff within her pasta, rolling her eyes at the blonde, Regina scooped her own fork in Emma's dinner and held it up to her mouth with a perfectly sculpted brow arched up and a grin on her face

"Open up for me, Saviour"

Emma's core tingled at hearing those words and she mentally cursed Regina for saying them, knowing full well she said them to affect her. The blonde did her best to put her innocent face on as she opened her mouth and accepted the food off of Regina's fork. She slowly chewed it up pulling a cute face at the uncertainty before swallowing. Regina looked on amused at the sheriff's antics

"See, you're still alive aren't you? What did you think?"

"I'm not sure...it wasn't awful but it wasn't amazing either."

The two finished eating their dinners and washed up together before going into the living room and laying side by side on one of Regina's oversized sofas. Emma laid on her side to face Regina and smiled stroking her face gently with her thumb

"You are so beautiful, Regina. Thank you, for everything."

with a wave of Emma's spare hand and a white cloud of smoke later appeared a pure white rose complete with satin ribbon and thorns removed. The princess smiled brightly as she handed it over to her Queen who gasped in amazement

"Oh Emma, it is absolutely stunning, thank you. You really have been practising haven't you?"

Emma smiled proudly all she ever wanted was the responsibility of making someone feel happy, proud and loved and now she had the right and the perfect person to do that for. She would do anything for the brunette to ensure she was always felt safe, protected, cherished and loved. Emma was 100% sure of that.

"I have. You told me that I can only do good with my magic and so far I have made you happy and taken the darkness out of your heart. If I ever need to use it to protect you then I want to be ready so I am not leaving it running a risk. I want to be ready to protect you if you ever need protecting, Regina. You mean too much to me to see get hurt. That would destroy me."

No more words were exchanged between the two women, none really needed to. Regina shown how much her actions and words mean to her by embracing her in a passionate, loving, soaring kiss whilst straddling her, to Emma's surprise. The blonde leaned up slightly to kiss the brunette deeper, her hands wandering under her blouse tracing her taught stomach with her fingernails eliciting a moan from the mayor. Regina was not having any of Emma's antics this time though. She gently removed the blonde's hands and held them above her head giving her a warning look to keep them there. Once satisfied she will do what she has been told Regina lets go and removes the saviour's vest top discarding it in a pile on the floor. The brunette smirks softly remembering Emma not having a bra and is thankful of the one less article of clothing to worry about. The olive toned beauty began placing hungry kisses all down Emma's body, purposely missing out her breasts. The blonde moaned softly and arched her back to meet the brunette's lips, she shut her eyes for a minute only to be shocked with the pleasure of feeling Regina's tongue swirling around her hardening nipples. The mayor sucked softly increasing in intensity in response to Emma's moans, gasps and demands.

"Oh God, Regina, what are you doing to me baby?"

"That is exactly what I want to know"

a unfamiliar voice to Emma filled out the room causing Emma to look up at Regina frozen in her spot, she notices Regina going redder than red as she shrieked in embarrassment, not in dread,

"MOTHER!"

"Hello darling, I will give you two a little...privacy for you to get sorted. I'll be in the study"

and with that the elder brunette disappeared from the lounge leaving a beetroot red Regina and a startled Emma in her wake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Only a Dream**

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for baring with me I know it couldn't have been easy after I left you hanging with Cora being introduced in the last chapter ;-). I am still not too good but I feel more able to write today than I have been for the last couple of days. As ever, a great big thank you to the 2nd half of the Dynamic Duo that is UnfairestOfThemAll without whom I wouldn't have had the confidence to post stories and this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing it but after suggestions, rewrites in places and double checking and me adding more stuff we have come up with this amazing Cora Mills Experience. I hope you all enjoy!**

**With that, I give you Chapter 16!**

**Love, Regina'sSass xxx**

_"Oh God, Regina, what are you doing to me baby?"_

_a unfamiliar voice to Emma filled out the room causing Emma to look up at Regina frozen in her spot, she notices Regina going redder than red as she shrieked in embarrassment, not in dread,_

_"MOTHER!"_

_"Hello darling, I will give you two a little...privacy for you to get sorted. I'll be in the study"_

_and with that the elder brunette disappeared from the lounge leaving a beetroot red Regina and a startled Emma in her wake._

**…..**

Once the elder brunette left the room Regina scrambled off of Emma and handed her her clothing watching as the blonde pulled her vest top on with such a hurry she knew that the embarrassment was shared.

The brunette quickly made her living room spotless and replaced what was knocked over in their split second of passion before looking at the saviour, her cheeks still flushed with blood.

"I am SO sorry, Emma. I had no idea she was even in town! I have no idea how she even got here..."

The response returned during Regina's smile eased some of the discomfort. A million thoughts fought to escape her smeared lipstick sporting lips in between apologies at the interruption. And by Mother of all people. But there was Emma ready to take any lashes like a champion wearing her easy going attitude and warm smile for cloak and shield. She pulled Regina into her embrace, placing a kiss upon the top of her head.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"No matter what happens here with your mother, I'm always going to be here for you. She needs to know that I am more than a simple conquest. I shall love you with every beat of my heart. Before I thought I had been in love but there is no comparison to what we have. None," kiss on the forehead, "at" kiss on the nose, "all." and a kiss on the lips as Emma sweetly removed the smeared bits.

_She really loves me._ Regina thought to herself as she beamed and returned the kiss with she did not want Emma to break contact as she attempted to absorb some of her calmer, sweeter side. If she could only hold on a little longer but a lady never kept her mother waiting.

"Isn't Storybrooke invisible to outsiders?'

Despite the awkward moment of laughter the saviour had broached a very valid point. In fact the longer their silence carried Emma had begun to sense that they shared many of the same questions. Before they could talk amongst themselves the elder Mills walked back into the room carrying a tray of tea sporting Regina's best dinner china. Only a split second before an eye roll did Regina catch herself and cease the action. This was her town and she had reigned over an entire kingdom but this was also her mother. A lifetime of etiquette ensured her compliance.

"Mother, what are you doing? That is my best china."

Cora looked at her daughter with mock hurt in her eyes and a dramatic tone in her voice.

"Oh am I not an important guest? My poor heart...!"

"Have you remembered how that works, having a heart I mean?"

Emma smirked at the scene that was unfolding before her very eyes, she remained quiet. It was entirely too nice to not being the one on the receiving end of a Regina-ism. These two certainly had an interesting relationship given their exchange of barbs. It felt oddly familiar they way they displayed their affection but not everyone's family could be so charming she guessed.

"Mother, let us sit, I have some questions for you. How is it you made it to Storybrooke?"

Cora smiled, somewhere in that brilliant mind was still her young and naïve little girl. In fact Mama Mills had been in town for about a week now keeping an eye no things to get a feel for this Storybrooke. And to bide her time until maternal instinct had told her to take the chance and make a house call.

_She picked a great time to decide to be maternal_, Regina thought with a shake of her head. While Mother appeared to be in good spirits and non-homicidal it was anyone's guess.

"I have always been honest with you and that is not going to change now. I have been in town, watching you and I've seen you with this young lady here. I wanted to make sure that you were happy, being respected and treated with love. As for how I found your home away from home, it was on a map with a bright shining white light." Cora explained as if the presented information was common knowledge. Heavy seconds of silence brought her teacup down to her lap. "It wasn't a message from you? I had to kill a baby unicorn with my bare hands to make a portal."

Emma gasped but then the elder brunette chuckled. The younger rolled her eyes, settled a hand on skin-tight jeans and leaned in, "It is not that easy."

Wide green eyes peered at Regina when Emma's brain caught up to her ears. For the first time since their not so PG introduction earlier she made eye contact with Cora. "You said that Storybrooke on this map was shining a bright white colour?"

The eldest of the women nodded taking in the voice and appearance of the young blonde, ready to start firing questions of her own such as 'How old are you?', 'How long have you two been seeing each other?', 'what are your intentions with my daughter?' and 'What on Earth is that white glow around both of your hearts?' but then it clicked.

"You two are glowing white around your hearts! Regina what on earth has happened to you?!"

The mayor smiled and took hold of Emma's hand giving it a light reassuring squeeze. Nothing had ever been so simple between the Mills women. Perhaps now it could be. Finally.

"The white glow means that we are each other's Truest Loves, Mother. Truest Love is the strongest type of power that exists in our land and this land as it seems. My heart is glowing more brightly because Emma rid it of the darkness that had tainted it in the first place."

Slowly one eyebrow quirked on Cora's face and Emma nearly broke into a giggle fit. Like mother, like daughter as they say. All that occurred to Cora were more questions; why, the who, what, when and how of all this. Regina had already found her True Love so early in life but Truest Love? That was definitely a new one for the sorceress.

"Truest Love? Who told you of such a thing?" Cora let everything else sink into place before finally taking in the fact that the sheriff could do magic "and how can you do magic?!"

Emma took it upon herself to answer, she had to speak up at some point. what better moment than now? She gave Regina and small loving smile before turning her attention to her mother

"Regina and I had an argument, then this glow appeared. I drove back to see Regina who had just got back from performing her own investigation about the white glow, he, Mr Gold, was the one who told her that it is a sign of Regina meeting her Truest Love. Which could not have been easy for her considering that her true love was Daniel. As for magic, I am the Saviour, the product of true love of Snow White and Prince Charming...God, why does that sound so...corny?"

Regina chuckled at the usual blonde's antics and stroked her cheek lovingly at the end of her explanation, their eyes connected and she placed a gentle kiss on soft pink lips.

"It doesn't sound corny, it's the truth. You are the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of True Love which makes you the Saviour. As for everything not being easy for me because of Daniel, what we had was True Love but what we have is stronger."

It still hurt Regina to speak of her childhood sweetheart who had tragically passed in a house fire when he was just seventeen. Absolutely heartbroken, Regina progressed at a snails pace through grief. Hell, nearly thirty years later she still had days where it overwhelmed her. Days where it did not seem right to laugh, eat or be happy. Even when the revived man himself had advised her to love again at the stables in Storybrooke the pain felt too fresh. Her heart would always carry a flame for love lost. Today though she felt confident that she had finally taken major strides in the right direction.

"I know you have more than enough room in that heart of yours for the both of us." Emma kissed her sweetly, forgetting about Cora. On the sofa chair Cora observed this saviour keenly. She was pretty good at reading people and their desires, Emma, was the perfect person to look after her little girl. That she would take to the bank. Whatever it meant.

"The Saviour? Well, that means that you possess white magic then, yes? So you can only use magic to protect people and not hurt or cause damage to anything or anyone?"

"That is correct. That is how I managed to get rid of the darkness that was consuming your daughter's heart from her days as the...uh...Queen."

Regina rolled her eyes and spoke up to speak for the two of them

"It's okay, you can say it. Evil Queen. I was consumed in grief and hatred towards anyone who was happy when I should have been. We were going to runaway, to get married and in that moment..." Regina's eyes became distant and the stroking of her thumb against pale flesh ceased when her eyes met her mothers, " it was all gone. It destroyed me and every dream I ever had. Everything. Gone."

The air was wrought with tension. Regina bore holes through her mother using only her eyes and a firmly set jaw. The mask of the Evil Queen had come to make a visit. Cora's downcast eyes shone with tears when she gave a shake of her head.

"Regina, I am so...sorry. At the time I believed myself when I thought it was in your best interest. When I tried to make you weak you would dig your heels in, you are my daughter it was never your place to be in my shadow nor at my feet. Never should you have had to feel as though you were property or worse yet, nothing. I know now that what I should have been doing is what I shall do every day from now until my last. Let you know that you are enough and you always have been."

During Regina's recount of her dark time Emma had found breath difficult as the changes had trickled over her lover. Somehow she had missed Cora joining them on the couch reassuringly rubbing her back with the soft encouragement to , "Breathe, it is all okay now."

"My potential for darkness was taken from me before I drew my first breath. Had I been able to choose, really and truly I do not believe things would be at all the same. My mother and her incessant hope, love and a crown will conquer all really is quite annoying. I survived this land, the foster system and some pretty creepy shit in Storybrooke. I have found my parents, my son found me and now," she kissed Regina's captured hand, "my Truest Love. I loved you before I knew what I was doing, I loved you when I first realized what I was doing and now I love you for the whole truth. So the next time we see my dear Mom I will be sure to pay her back for punishing you by looking like a peasant at the wedding you crashed. Hardly like she was raised by a Queen."

Both women laughed with emotion. Emma had never expected to hear such a story from the love of her life and the fact that the brunette's mother was still in the room added to the surreality of it all. Regina's honesty in regards to Daniel touched a place deep in her heart. The same place that would forever love Neal Cassidy.

As the two women exchanged a look of pure love, sealed it with a kiss Cora broke the silence and smiled at Emma who now had her arm tightly around Regina's waist holding her close to her too afraid to let her go in case she would break.

"So you got rid of the darkness from my daughter's heart and replaced it with what?"

"Nothing exactly. I rid it of darkness but there isn't white magic inside of her heart...not unless she really believes in continuing to do well. It is even possible for Regina to have both types of magic, light and dark. The fact that Regina's heart is glowing more than mine is because her heart is regenerating."

How Emma had figured this out on her own had Regina's complete attention. When she had pushed the sheriff had thrown up one sarcastic response after another.

_Miss. Swan can you read the next line of the spell for me?_

_Leaning over the spell book the blonde concentrated then glanced up._

_"Bring the potion to a boil" Emma's finger traced the Elvish as she read. Correct! Regina thought careful to withhold her smile. "thyme."_

_Yes! She is really getting it._

_"A blonde sorceress with hallotosus, Maleficent should suffice."_

_Face palm._

But now Regina looked at her love with wonderment and amazement beaming in her eyes, she wanted to know how Emma knew all of this but she already knew her answer, of course the sheriff has been studying and the fact that she had finally taken this all seriously consumed the brunette with pride. Cora latched onto everything the blonde was saying, still taking in the amount of love the pair displayed and that alone made her beam.

"You really care for my daughter don't you, Emma?"

Emma smiled and made eye contact with Regina taking hold of her hand and placing it on her heart

"More than you'll ever know."

Tears of happiness and love fell from both women's cheeks as the elder brunette looked on to the display of affection, her smile alone could light up the entire of New York City in the winter

"Then you both have my blessing."

Regina sat up higher and Emma looked as if she had been caught in a spotlight.

"Blessing?" Emma managed with a scrunched brow.

"For the wedding of course."

"W-wedding?"

"To Regina. Tell me dear, how do you feel about being Queen?" she asked clinking their glasses together before partaking in a dainty sip.

"I don't care anything to be Queen. I love your daughter!" Hackles were raised with Emma's more aggressive posture. "I. Love. Regina."

There was that trademark Mills smirk painting Cora's face. "As I said dear, you have my blessing."

When it looked like Regina would intervene both blonde and elder Mills embraced each other warmly. Their combined laughter gave the brunette quite the scare

"You have no idea what this means to us, thank you. I promise to love your daughter as much as my heart is able. I will always protect her from harm and I will always heal her when she is injured or sick."

If Cora's megawatt smile at the declaration of love the younger blonde had just stated for her beloved daughter was any indication of her approval. She knew that age did not play a part in this, the love was enough for the happiness of her little girl and if she was happy with the blonde then why the hell not? Just let them get on with it. Cora vowed to herself to always be there for her daughter and her possible future daughter-in-law.

"I trust your intentions. If any harm comes to her from your hands I will personally see to you, Miss. Swan"

Emma's heart almost stopped, not another person who insisted on calling her Miss. Swan she was still trying to battle it out of Regina and now her mother has started with it, where will it ever end? The sheriff processed the rest of Cora's words and almost froze in horror at the threat before noticing a smile plastered all across her face, she visibly relaxed earning laughter from Mama and a eye roll from the brunette.

"Mother, stop it before she runs for the hills. Emma would never hurt me and she healed my heart from darkness, did she not? Is that not proof that she will always protect and treasure me?"

Cora opened her mouth to respond but it was Emma's words that were heard first, the words that made both women's heart swell.

"I am never going to run for the hills, Regina. I am here now and forever. No matter what you do or what you say, as long as you don't ever kill a baby unicorn, which given there aren't any in Maine then we have nothing to worry about. I love you for all that you are and all that you give and nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I am going to be the one to comfort you and cherish you for as long as you give me the privilege to and if you ever decided that you don't want me around, try getting rid of me. I'm stubborn as you sure are aware and that is one part of me that will never change. The second? My heart will always beat for you."

Regina's eye shone with unshed tears. How did the blonde have such an effect on her, it was not fair. She could not find the words to respond to the saviour but she was sure she could find the actions, just maybe not here in front of her mother. Regina had kept something from her days in the Enchanted Forest, something that she had always treasured and had said when she met the right person she would share it with them. The brunette looked between her mother and Emma and she just knew right there and then she had met that person and there was no way in hell she was ever going to get rid or chase her away no matter how annoying Miss Swan could be, that's what made the brunette love her even more as each day passed.

"I love you so much, Emma. Thank you for being here and listening to all of this I am sure it could not have been easy for you. I know that you did not expect me to come with so much baggage but here it all is. I should have told you sooner and for that I am deeply sorry..."

before Regina could continue Emma's mouth was on hers capturing her lips in a slow, loving and earth shattering kiss. Cora cleared her throat and averted her eyes being sure to give the two women their moment of love together and deciding to clear away the china from their tea drinking

"You've got baggage? Then let me help you unpack, 'Gina. I have baggage that you are all only too aware of and you've not left me so why should I leave you? You are only human and I was beginning to worry that you did not have any imperfections. Regina, you are perfectly imperfect and I love you and each and every one of those imperfections."

Regina's heart swelled she could not take much more of this never ending declaration of love that Emma kept threw out there. She knew that she had to do the one thing that was on her mind, the one thing that she brought with her from her days in the Enchanted Forest. She was going to share that with the blonde, over dinner somewhere that is almost as perfect as the blonde woman she is so desperately lucky to call hers. Regina smiled to herself as the scene played out in her mind before returning her attention to the here and now and she placed her hand in Emma's giving it a light squeeze

"Come, let's make dinner for Mother. I am sure she will be making herself comfortable in the guest room right about now. You don't mind, do you? If she stays?"

Emma shook her head, a cheeky, mischievous glint in her eyes as the endless possibilities of fun screamed out at her with her mother only down the hall, she tried to keep them at bay for now and just revelled in the joy and happiness that was unfolding at the moment

"Of course I don't, 'Gina. It will be nice to get to know your mother"

and almost as if on cue the elder brunette came back into the kitchen and walked over to where the two women were stood sporting a loving smile

"So, what are we going to have for dinner, ladies?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Only a Dream**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for everyone's reviews and welcome to new followers! It means the world to me when you all leave reviews and it gives me some idea of how much you enjoy the chapters or if I need to improve/change anything. UnfairestOfThemAll and myself worked so hard on the previous chapter making sure it was perfect before updating, as we do with all chapters.  
Thank you to LauratheChef who pointed out that Carbonara does not require mushrooms, I would have never known!**

**The Dynamic Duo have struck again, here is chapter 17!**

**Love, Regina'sSass xxx**

"Come, let's make dinner for Mother. I am sure she will be making herself comfortable in the guest room right about now. You don't mind, do you? If she stays?"

Emma shook her head, a cheeky, mischievous glint in her eyes as the endless possibilities of fun screamed out at her with Regina's mother only down the hall. Those she would keep at bay for now while she revelled in the joy and happiness that was unfolding at the moment.

"Of course I don't, 'Gina. It will be nice to get to know your mother"

As if on cue the elder brunette came back into the kitchen and joined the two women who sported loving smiles.

"What constitutes dinner in Storybrooke, ladies?"

**…..**

Regina made her way into the kitchen followed by girlfriend and mother. Normally dinner plans were prepared a week in advance with visitors added to the mix lasagne was generally involved. That would not suffice with Mother who had enjoyed it on several occasions. First stop, the pantry. After a few moments inside the brunette emerged with pasta, chicken, ham, white wine, green chili, double cream, parsley, chicken stock, cheese and a lemon. Emma quickly approached to help with the hoard of ingredients with a look of question written in her furrowed brow. _But Regina always does lasagne for guests._

The elder Mills clearly followed the same train of thought as her daughters blonde companion. "No lasagne today, dear?"

"I thought I would let you try a freshly acquired dish." Regina bit her lip and started preparing the things in front of her unsure whether either woman would enjoy it as much as her other pasta dish "I could do the lasagne if you prefer?"

Both guests shook heads at the same time. If Regina was in the kitchen it was sure to be delicious.

"I imagine we will love whatever it is that you're cooking," glancing at the ingredients, "what is it anyway?" Emma inquired.

Regina smiled and gestured towards the ingredients feeling a bit more at ease she had been wanting to make Emma this dish for a long time. She knew that the blonde was not that fussy whenever it came to anything food but Regina had plans to start the sheriff eating more appreciative of healthy foods. She needed her to be around not drop dead at 35 from her love of cheeseburgers and fries.

"Chicken and Chilli Cheese Carbonara in a white wine sauce." Regina looked happy and so in her comfort zone which warmed Emma's heart. Pale lips crept higher and her eyes shone at the excitement her love radiated.

"That sounds amazing. Can I help you prepare?"

Regina looked wounded at the very suggestion. She wanted to cook FOR Emma and her Mother. Ever grateful for the offer she shook her head softly and smiled.

"No, it's okay, I've got this. Why don't you and Mother nip to the shops to get some wine to accompany it though?"

Panic arose and the brunette could sense fear in those otherwise calm forest green orbs. A hand reached for Emma's concerned and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Emma? What is it?"

_This is silly. How hard can it be to pair wine and dinner? If I pick the wrong one though, Regina will know. It's a creamy pasta so red is out but it has white wine in the sauce...isn't white wine also out?  
_Regina still awaited an answer which snapped Emma out of panic mode before prompted mumbles.

"I have no idea what wine will go best with what you are cooking. It's never been something I've had to think about in detail before. I have never paired a wine to whatever I have been eating in my life." Emma rambled on much to Regina's amusement. The brunette began to get bored of the rambles and silenced them with a kiss.

"What am I cooking?"

Emma stared blankly back at her before being asked the same question again, this time she answered.

"Chicken and Chilli Cheese Carbonara?"

"What sauce am I using?"

"White wine"

"So...?"

Emma composed herself as realisation set in. She needed to get more white wine. _Award for the biggest dumbass goes to me, Emma Swan. _The blonde visibly relaxed as it began to register what she needed.

"So, white wine."

The mayor nodded and smiled before turning to her Mother and gave her most stern expression.

"Promise me that you will behave when you go with Emma. You may bump into people you did not have a pleasant run in with in the Enchanted Forest but things and times have changed now Mother. People here respect me. It has taken me a awfully long time to redeem myself and I am not about to have that ruined by some blood thirst you have held against anyone in this town."

Emma tensed up again as she looked between the two brunette's and anxiously waiting for Cora's response. The woman that had been sat with both Emma and Regina not half an hour ago giving her blessing to them for their relationship surely was not now going to turn and say that she wanted to kill somebody. Emma regarded her potential future mother in law with grace, poise, dignity and respect.

"Of course not, darling. I am different person to how many may have witnessed me. People are entitled to a second chance and I am not about to go and mess it up, believe me I have too much at stake. I have my beautiful daughter and her equally beautiful partner. I have everything to look forward to. I am not the woman you grew up with, and I hope you can see that one day. "

Despite the way she had worded the things she had said to her Mother it did bring up painful memories. Time had made some of the wounds fade but there were things that had been said and done that would forever leave their invisible mark on her mind. Mother addressing it caused a pang of guilt. Now they could be the way they should have been and Regina could not be more grateful that it was being laid to rest. Finally, she was free. In an all too rare affectionate exchange Regina kissed her mother on the cheek. Then she shooed them out of the mansion and on their mission.

The journey to the local store was somewhat quiet aside from the hustle and bustle of businesses they passed. Anyone that stopped the sheriff to chat was quickly introduced to Cora, or re-introduced dependant solely upon ones perspective. From Cora's perspective everyone was lovely. Even with a few conversational delays they made it to the store ready to begin their search. The sheer number of bottles had an overwhelming feeling to the experience but thankfully Emma had back up in the form of Cora Mills. If it were Cora approved there was no way Regina would be dissatisfied. One major benefit of a companion that had bumped elbows with the Enchanted Forests elite.

"I don't want to ruin Regina's efforts with some poor tasting wine. What do you recommend?"

The question was met with a soft smile. _This girl certainly knows how to woo a parent._ Personally, she felt there was a touch too much thought going into this whole scenario. When it came down to it Regina just wanted alcohol. One rack that drew Emma's attention was imports from Italy. She selected a bottle read that it boasted of _subtle tones of fruit, crisp but not too dry. _This bottles real test began when it was handed to Cora who was quick to give her stamp of approval. Mission hardly impossible.

"Will this be all?" Asked one of the dwarfs as he bagged their purchase.

"Yes, dear." Cora replied, reaching into her bag unable to see the absolute look of horror on the sheriffs face. Quickly she stepped up to the debit card reader and swiped before Cora could protest.

"I don't they accept pine cones. Plastic is the only way to go." She explained

"Pine cones? Have your parents taught you nothing of your origins?"

Emma shrugged off the question, "Yours truly has been to the forest and it only strengthened my resolve to live only in lands where plumbing, hygiene and cheeseburgers are on every corner."

When both women returned they were welcomed by the amazing aromas of Regina's cooking and Emma's stomach rumbled on cue. The blonde followed the scent to the kitchen to see Regina busying herself over the stove.

"Something smells absolutely amazing. I just can't figure out whether it's my beautiful girl or her cooking."

Regina giggled and turned around placing a soft loving kiss upon pink needy lips breaking away softly knowing fine well that her mother is in the other room she did not want to start anything they could not finish.

"Did you find some wine, dear?"

Emma nodded and presented Regina with the selected wine and smiled as Regina's eyes lit up in approval

"I hope that's okay?"

Regina rolled her eyes knowing fine well that the blonde was more than capable of reading her body language and yet still sought approval verbally. The brunette kissed the saviour's lips softly and got some medium wine glasses out of the cabinet.

"It is more than acceptable. You're still alive too so that's always a bonus, Miss Swan"

Regina smirked the last two words knowing how the blonde will react to them and she did not disappoint. Usual crisp forest green orbs darkened and the blonde took a tentative step forward ready to pounce on the unsuspecting brunette who's back had returned to face the stove. Emma wrapped her arms around from behind, switched the stove off aware that Regina had been about to do so. The dish continued to cook through in the heat that the pan had generated while Regina was spun in order to be kissed properly. Emma's tongue dominated Regina's mouth. The saviour pushed Regina over to the island in the kitchen and lifted her to sit on top of the surface emitting a gasp of shock and surprise from the brunette.

"Emma, we can't!"

The words fell on deaf ears as kisses rained upon Regina who was both willing and unwilling as it were. A reward for Emma's work was the soft moan as Regina's pulse point was caught between her teeth. Every sexy inch of leg found themselves securely about the blondes waist with the support of two hands on the brunettes lower back. Her right hand slowly travelled northwards up Regina's shirt. The saviour smirked as she groped a full pert breast, sucked the mayor's tongue to drive her crazier. The blonde pulled away gently and looked in the former Queen's eyes, now darkened with lust . Regina started to pull the blonde back towards her but the blonde took a step back and smirked turning her attention back to the now ready to serve meal.

"This smells delicious."

Regina glared at her for a long, hard moment before slipping off the island and straightening her clothing back out before going and serving the meal. Emma poured the wine before returning to the kitchen to help Regina carry the plates through. The brunette grabbed Emma's blonde hair and pulled her backwards her body making a nice sound against Regina's on impact causing Emma to moan and bite her lip. Regina whispered in the blonde's ear noticing how the light hairs on her arms are stood to attention.

"Never, ever, do that to me again."

"Or?"

"You are due to be severely punished, Miss Swan"

Emma's body faltered at the threat and she bit her lip to stop her moan from being audible to their guest. Emma smirked as she pulled herself away from the brunette's vice like grip and she spun around to face her.

"How exactly do you plan on punishing me in the way that you wish to considering your mother is now staying with us and will only be down the hall. Surely you wouldn't want her to hear how much of a screamer you are, dear?" Emma smirked the last word, the one word that Regina commonly used to gain her upper hand on the blonde. Regina stared wide eyed at the blonde's bravery and smirked, pushing herself close to the saviour once more.

"Oh it won't be me who is the screamer tonight, Emma."

Before the blonde could respond Cora came into the room having wondered what was keeping the two ladies from dinner. She noticed the dark look of lust in her daughter's eyes and the panting mess Emma had become at the anticipation of Regina's threats and promises and smirked to herself.

"Come and have dinner before it goes cold, judging by the state of you two you'll need your strength for tonight. I'll soundproof your bedroom, don't worry, Regina."

Regina's eyes rapidly turned back to normal except for the widened shock of horror at her mother's words. Her normally olive toned cheeks tinted to a dark shade of crimson as the brunette nearly had a coronary.

"MOTHER!"

The sheriff howled with laughter. She had bent over a chair trying to stay upright at the sight of Regina in such a state over Cora's words. In a way, she could sympathize, I mean how embarrassing for a mother to say that to her daughter let alone in front of her partner. What came to mind was Mary Margaret, Snow White, whoever and Emma's smile and laughter quickly subsided at the thought of her saying the words Cora had just spoken to Regina. Once fully composed Emma made her way into the dining room with Mama Mills and Regina, taking her place next to the latter woman, the two of them facing Cora on the opposite side of the table.

Emma looked at the food on her plate and her mouth watered. She would normally be happy with a grilled cheese from Granny's but hell this looked mighty fine. After Cora had said grace she happily, but ladylike, began to dig in, a soft moan of approval slipping from her lips before she got a chance to muffle it

"Oh God, Regina...that is just...better than your lasagne"

Cora looked in mock horror towards the blonde seated in front of her and looked at her daughter not knowing what was going to come next. She admired the blonde's guts but to say anything is better than Regina's lasagne practically begged for a night on the sofa. Regina turned to face Emma, a smirk from her days as the Evil Queen plastered all over her face as she processed the words. She was going to enjoy getting her revenge on the gutsy blonde tonight, that was for sure.

"I am glad you think so, dear."

There was a look in mocha eyes that made Emma gulp and turn her attention back to her food, placing another mouthful and chewing slowly, washing it down with a sip of wine. She quickly changed conversation topic and looked at Cora

"So, Cora. How long are you planning on staying with us for?"

Cora finished the remaining mouthful before dabbing the corners of her mouth with the folded up napkin and looked at the two women not really sure how long would be acceptable

"How ever long you'd both have me, of course?"

This was purely Regina's call to make considering this was her home and not Emma's. That was something the blonde would have to talk to Regina about in the not too distant future. She was hardly ever at home with Mary Margaret and David any more as she spent every waking moment with Regina.

"You're welcome to stay for however long you like Mother, you know that. I just have one question though. How on earth do you intend on getting back home?"

Cora sat and processed, thankful that this was an open invitation but also a bit worried at her question. The truth of the matter is Cora did not know if she wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest, let alone how to get back there. She made eye contact with Emma before speaking up to her daughter

"About that...I was wondering whether you and Emma would help me find a property here? There is nothing for me back home and I have no idea how to get back even if I wanted to. Now I know that you are happy and you have Emma in your life I want to be a part of it too. I want to see you both grow and develop in love and unison together. I want to be there for your wedding planning, the wedding and when the time comes I want to be there when you start your own family."

Emma's eyes filled with tears. The saviour had never felt a part of anything let alone a family and that was all until very recently when Regina Mills got under her skin. The blonde had a very hard time in ever accepting anyone into her life and she was always so cautious when it came to opening up and trusting people but with Regina and Cora it just felt so natural and so right. She was a part of a family now and not just any family, she was a part of the soon to be Swan-Mills family and that thought alone made her heart burst with joy.

"Of course we will help you Cora. I'd personally like you around and to get to know you, especially if as you say, we will be a proper family one day soon" Emma's eyes fell onto chocolate mocha and she could see right through the happy pools of brown. The sheriff squeezed Regina's hand under the table as she looked back at Cora

"I will begin my search tomorrow morning in that case. I will make the arrangements to go and view any of interest and I'll let you both know" Cora's eyes shone with pure adoration and happiness as she resumed eating the rest of her meal with her two beautiful girls.

Once dinner was over Emma cleared away and washed up as Regina helped Cora upstairs to her room with her luggage that she had brought with her. Regina looked around the guest room making sure everything was left perfect for her mother before smiling at her

"Did you mean everything you said before, mother? About me and Emma becoming a family and you wanting to play a part in that?"

Cora smiled gently and sincerely at her daughter before patting the bed to the side of her indicating for Regina to sit down, when she did she slipped her arm around her waist and pulled her in to give her a close cuddle

"Of course I meant it. I could not be happier that you have found someone Regina, especially someone like Emma. I can tell how much she means to you and I can tell how much you both love and depend on each other. I want to be there for you both."

Regina's heart began to beat faster as she absorbed all of her mother's words and more importantly, how real and true they were. The mayor turned sideways to make eye contact with her mother before nodding

"I'd...we'd like that Mother, really we would. The thing with Emma is that she has not had a family until she came to Storybrooke and part of that is all my doing. She has now gone from having no family to having two and I just know how much that excites her and makes her happy."

Cora's smiled reached her eyes having already noticed that in the blonde. Cora looked seriously at Regina and took hold of her hand

"Do you still have it?"

Regina knew instantly what her mother meant as she took hold of her hands and nodded slowly, the smile spreading wider across her face. She had kept the ring from the Enchanted Forest safe and she was sure to bring it over with her when she cast the dark curse. The ring belonged to Regina when Daniel proposed to her and she was sure to have kept it safe all of these years, ready to pass on to the right person when they came along. Regina stood up and quickly went into her own room before reappearing with the silver band encrusted with diamonds and handing it to her mother.

"I want to propose to Emma with it, but I need someone who can customise it, who can make it more to suit Emma. She's not a very materialistic woman but she's not plain either. I was thinking of a stone set out in the shape of a swan with diamonds in it?"

Cora smiled as she listened to Regina's plans and designs and her heart swelled when she realised why Regina wanted a Swan on the ring

"SwanQueen? Oh Regina. She will absolutely love it. Without a shadow of a doubt and I know just the person to do the most beautiful job for you my dear girl"

Regina's smile could light up the entire city of Boston as she cuddled into her mother happiness overtaking every single nerve ending in her body as she stored the number for the jewel master in her phone. Cora handed her the ring back to be put safe just in time for Emma to walk into the master bedroom and wrap her arms around the brunette

"I love you, so much Regina Mills"

"I love you too, Miss Swan. Although I do remember a punishment is needed for your behaviour before dinner."

Emma's smile dropped as Regina's smirk grew. The brunette kicked the door shut as Emma cast a soundproofing spell on their room just to save the embarrassment of her future mother in law hearing their passionate love making.

"Punish me another day. I want you in bed where I can make love to you all night long, Regina."

How could the brunette turn that away? She smiled and agreed to save the punishment before allowing the blonde to slowly undress her. Emma took a step forward and hooked her fingers below the seam of the mayor's silk blouse. One light tug and smiled into chocolate mocha orbs as she leaned in and placed a soft, loving, deep kiss upon plump lips. Emma's fingers slowly travelled from the bottom buttons to the top her eyes drinking in every single square inch of newly exposed skin.

She gently slipped Regina's arms out of her blouse and discarded the item. Emma could not believe her luck. If anyone had told her that her and Madame Mayor would get together a year ago she would have seen them out of town personally. The blonde traced her fingertips down exposed flesh being sure to glide her nails over every sensitive spot she knew. Her fingers came to a gradual stop as she reached the waistband of Regina's trousers, using one hand Emma slowly undid the bottom before making eye contact with the brunette once again and slowly pulled the fabric away from her. As Emma pulled down the soft cotton donning the mayor's legs she slowly kissed every part of her skin the fabric revealed.

"You are so beautiful, Regina" Emma breathed against her warm skin, placing a final kiss as she got back to her feet slowly and helped the brunette step out of the material and leading her over to the queen sized bed.

Never had her lover felt so loved, so valued in all her life. Sure she had enjoyed sex on numerous occasions but this was bigger than all of them. Emma was about to make love to her. That was a foreign concept in and of itself which caused her heart to pound. The length of a pale body pressed against her own as Emma deftly unhooked the black lace bra. Each shoulder received a sweet, warm kiss of worship as the bra too was discarded. Only when she had been completely alone in her nudity did she realise that Emma was still fully dressed. A situation that was about to be rectified. Sex had always been about her pleasure so this slow, loving, passion while it existed in her mind was another step to be experimented with.

"It's okay...do whatever makes you comfortable, 'Gina"

_How were we ever at each others throats just a year ago? Or were we ever? Emma is brave, truthful, loyal..._but the thoughts were banished the moment Emma responded to cool air on freshly unveiled skin. Shirt and skin tight jeans alike found themselves in a pile of clothes near the foot of the bed while lips collided. Regina stole the moan directly from Emma's mouth.

Emma slowly backed the former Queen closer to the bed and chuckled lightly as Regina lost her balance, falling backwards onto the bed and pulled the blonde with her. The mayor looked up into shining forest green and noticed how happy they shone back at her. She leaned up slightly and tucked a stray blonde curl behind the savour's ear taking time for her eyes to take in how beautiful and innocent she looked in the moment.

Regina smiled as she slowly opened her legs and gasping out softly when she felt Emma's sex connect with her own. She took hold of Emma's hips but the sheriff had other ideas. Emma took hold of Regina's hands and entwined her fingers with hers before pressing her body flush against the mayor's. The saviour just loved how they both fit so perfectly together it was almost as if they were made for each other. Emma slowly set the pace gyrating herself against Regina's delicious core. The blonde gently kissed, sucked and nibbled at her lovers neck leaving marks in her wake the saviour slowly sped up her pace to match the soft, moans of the beautiful woman beneath her.

"Emma...please..."

Emma shook her head no knowing full well what Regina wanted her to do. This was not just some passionate fuck. No, this was about love, respect and trust. Emma wanted to show the woman that she loved that she deserves something more than to be just slept with. The sheriff gently whispered against responsive skin as she tugged Regina's ear with her teeth, still gently but a little faster coming into contact with her sex.

"I want you to feel loved, Regina. You deserve that"

In that moment Regina understood. Nobody had shown her what making love was like and now Emma was displaying how sensual, intimate and loving it really was. She did not want to ruin a single moment of it so she gave in to her usual desires and allowed pale skin take over her own. The brunette slowly moved her hips with Emma's matched her pace and movements her fingers tightening their grip around Emma's each time they connected. She could feel how wet they both were and she could tell that they were both close from the sensations of both of their hips colliding with each other and a shudder rip through their bodies. The mayor slowly brought her leg up and around the blonde's small waist holding her in place and granting her more access to work with. Regina felt how both of their bodies were now slick with sweat and she could feel her orgasm building within her walls. Her moans and cries began building and were silenced with a kiss from the blonde

"Emma, please, I'm so close..."

Emma slowly opened her eyes making firm eye contact with the brunette beauty before her as her eyes shone with love and need. Her own body started to tremble from pleasure and need for release. She gently moved both of their hands, still intertwined, above Regina's head as she slowed her movements right down being sure to drag out both of their climaxes. The sheriff could tell from the brunette's moans that she was going to come any second and she gently whispered.

"Open your eyes...look at me when you come baby"

Regina's insides tightened. She had never felt anything like this, and had been feeling for the last couple of hours. She obeyed Emma's command and looked deep into forest green orbs, her fingers curling around pale flesh as she dug her nails in otherwise perfect skin. There was no way she could hold back any longer and with soft, gentle words of encouragement from Emma Regina's back arched and her moans increased in volume as the two women rewarded one another with their sweet juices.

Emma collapsed to the side of her love panting softly but deeply as she smiled wide at Regina. The brunette smiled back at the blonde and stroked her face softly as she whispered

"I love you, Emma Swan"

Emma could feel her heart tighten at the declaration as everyone in her past that has loved her has always left but she just knows that this woman, this one amazing, Regina Mills would never leave. She looked back at mocha eyes as she tucked brown curls behind her ears. Soft pink lips brushed against kiss swollen fuller ones as she looked at Regina with seriousness

"I love you, too"


	18. Chapter 18

**Only a Dream**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you as ever for all your reviews and love for this story. Some of you are aware that this was originally only going to be a one shot and now look at how it's blossomed and that's because of all of you! So without further ado here is a longer than usual chapter 18! **

**With a massive thank you as always to my amazing half of the Dynamic Duo, without whom this could not have been possible, UnfairestOfThemAll**

**Lots of love, Regina'sSass xxx**

_"I love you, Emma Swan"_

_Emma could feel her heart tighten at the declaration as everyone in her past that has loved her has always left but she just knows that this woman, this one amazing, Regina Mills would never leave. She looked back at mocha eyes as she tucked brown curls behind her ears. Soft pink lips brushed against kiss swollen fuller ones as she looked at Regina with seriousness_

_"I love you, too"_

**…..**

The two ladies fell asleep soon after their sensual love making and slept the entire night through. Emma was the first one to awaken initially dazed as to her location but as if on cue the brunette wrapped herself closer to her frame. The younger of the two women chuckled as she laid back down earning a satisfied moan of approval. Emma laid awake watching as Regina slept, or so she thought. Suddenly sleepy mocha orbs were staring right back into forest green, a smile creeping over the mayor's face.

"It's not like you to be awake before me dear. Come back to sleep with me"

Emma looked amused at the brunette's choice of words and grinned to herself with mischief

"Well, if that's a demand?"

"Of course it is"

"Then who am I to deny my Queen?"

Regina squealed in surprise at the blonde's bravery and the sudden movement that now had her pinned under the saviour's body weight. Pale skin connected smoothly with olive that so desperately needed to be marked by pale soft lips. Almost as if she could read minds the sheriff disconnected her lips from the mayor's, bit her bottom lip as she released it earning a growl from the dark haired beauty, light kisses teased over strong but achy shoulders, danced over delicate collarbones, down to where the most precious organ was protected and over pert, hardening nipples. The expert tongue lapped, danced, sucked and teased each bud in enticing deviousness eliciting moans, groans, gasps and eventually, desperate pleas and demands from the usual composed mayor of Storybrooke.

"Emma, please..."

A plea which fell on deaf ears as feather light kisses resumed on their journey over Regina's sternum, down to her navel, a soft moist tongue slipping out slightly to trail intricate patterns around her belly button. Emma's tongue continued southwards causing the brunette to bite her lower lip and raise her hips to meet Emma's mouth her whole body aching to be touched, kissed, licked, teased and fucked by the sheriff, HER sheriff. Fingers the brunette had grown to know all too well began to run teasing strokes on the inside of her thigh, that opened willingly giving Emma more room and newly exposed skin to tease. The saviour's lips lightly brushed down a shaved pubic bone, down a wet as ever slit, causing a moan to erupt from above her. She continued her lip assault to the apex of Regina's thighs and down her leg to her toes before slowly pulling away and reconnecting her lips with her very aroused lover.

"We have to get up, I have a lot planned for today."

The blonde jumped out of bed just as the brunette began to pull at her to restrain her. Regina's eyes shot open as she wore an all too famous Evil Queen glare towards the saviour, she admired her bravery and stupidity, there was no way she was ever going to let her get away with that, however amazingly erotic it was.

"How dare you Miss Swan. How dare you entice your Queen like so and then expect me to get up and get on with my day! If you are incapable of finishing the task at hand then maybe I need to find someone who is."

Before Regina could do anything else Emma waved her hand temporarily removing the brunette from her sight in a signature cloud of white, the next minute the mayor stood in front of her freshly clothed, make up and hair to perfection and she smirked into dangerously narrow mocha pools.

"Don't test me Madame Mayor, you have absolutely no idea what I am capable of."

The Mills woman stood in admiration as she watched her saviour bound off towards the en-suite to get showered smirking behind her at remembering when they both used the same phrase at their attempts to anger each other all those years ago. "You have no idea what I am capable of" closely followed by "your move" was exchanged so many times between the two women they were really beginning to exhaust the phrase. Regina gathered the dirty items of night clothing, putting them in the hamper before making her way down the stairs to get started on breakfast.

Regina gathered the usual ingredients needed for blueberry pancakes knowing full well that Emma would have nothing less than a plate full of sugar. How she still had all of her teeth and they be in perfect condition she would never begin to understand. As she reached into the cupboard finding it a bit more of a stretch than when heels adorned her feet she grabbed three plates and set the table. Precariously as she plated the food and fetched the syrup she could make out Cora and Emma in hushed tones. On second thought she was going to need her freshly made apple juice if those two were going to be around. Her porcelain coloured princess was flushed crimson all whilst Mother appeared cool and collected albeit with a tell tale smirk. Both of which brought one perfectly sculpted eyebrow to her hairline as she served the two women in her life.

"Mother, are you behaving?"

The largest blueberry pancakes of the trio was handed off to Emma who replied with a quiet, "thank you", and squeeze of the hand. Once the food had been accepted green orbs immediately focused on her food. In a very un-Emma like action the food was cut into manageable bite-sized pieces bringing a second eyebrow up. Something had certainly went down. Emma was embarrassed and eating like an adult rather than a pre adolescent boy. Sickness? No, Regina shook that off, she had been fine minutes earlier.

Cora feigned hurt, " Honestly Regina, don't you trust me?"

"No."

A smirk responded, "If you must know nosey, I simply asked Emma here how you two slept. Considering the amount of noise you two were making I would say so, would you agree? Soon as your head hit the pillow"

_If Emma bought that one even I cannot let her live it down._

The younger Mills lady took her seat, poured her fresh juice and enjoyed a thirst quenching sip before a napkin was placed in her lap. These pancakes were worth killing for.

"Considering Emma soundproofed our room I doubt you heard anything from last night. Even if it had not been you would have to have been right next to the door with your hearing problems."

Suddenly green eyes shot up from their place on Emma's plate as a scowl formed. Idiot! That was okay though, payback are a bitch and this one would be as well. One look towards Regina was all it took for a smile to take the place of her scowl. There was time for paybacks later.

"Thank you for the pancakes 'Gina, they are amazingly good as always."

_ah. Trust Emma to change the subject and avoid any more embarrassment._ Cora smirked towards the saviour who gave a signature glare back before resuming the remainder of her pancakes making sure to catch every single last drop of syrup on her plate. Emma reached for her glass of apple juice and took a sip before making eye contact with the elder Mills and grinned showing that there was no love lost between them. Cora look between the two ladies in front of her and as she finished her pancakes she thought to bring up a topic of conversation

"so what have you two got planned for today?"

Emma stopped clearing up and looked at Regina. They haven't really made plans since they had gotten together. Everything was always kind of spontaneous and the blonde realised that they could not carry on their lives living one moment to the next, they need to organise, something she was shocked that Regina did not insist on. And the fact that she was the one who had thought of it kind of freaked her out. Maybe those implanted dreams had left behind more than they intended.

"Nothing planned as of yet. Would you like us to help you get set up on the computer for your property search?"

There was a light of excitement triggered by Emma's innocent question. She truly did have the heart of saviour, a heart that she felt rather blessed would aid Regina in her path to a better life. One where the darkness of her past would no longer weigh her down. In her short time together Cora had come to realize that she hardly knew a thing about Emma. Something that would have to change given how happy the blonde made her daughter. That and so she knew what made her tick so that if she ever hurt her little girl...nah, now was not the time. Maybe later. Probably later. Damn, old habits. How odd it must have been to go from the life of an orphan to having two of the biggest fairy tale characters be your parents. Then to be dating your mothers ex step mother who is, was the Evil Queen. Especially when the children's version not so subtly stated that the Queen was jealous of Snow White. Absolute rubbish, had dear old Walt seen Regina? I made a beautiful daughter. The fairest of them all, really. Her own laughter pulled her away from her thoughts. Both Emma and Regina eyed her with concern.

"Sorry, I began to daydream about the good old days. It would be lovely of you to help me get started on this..."

"Laptop" Emma finished Cora's sentence she knew that it was going to be a bit strange for the elder woman to come to grips with this worlds technology but better sooner than later. At least if she were really planning to stay in Storybrooke. Emma returned a few moments later after clearing away the dishes from breakfast and placed her laptop down on the dining room table in front of Cora. The blonde typed her password in and accessed the internet before clicking on explorer. Emma looks at Cora before gesturing for her to type in something into a page that said Google. The elder looked terrified at the thought of having to use modern day technology to help her but Emma has used it for 28 years so where is the harm? The brunette reached forward and looked at the sheriff for guidance not really knowing what to type into this page.

"Try typing in 'Homes to purchase in Storybrooke, Maine'

Emma watched over Cora typing in the words and reached forward when she had completed the first word and presses the space bar much to Cora's amazement.

"What is this?"

"It's called a computer Mother. It's what people here in this world use to communicate and type documents with. They don't use type writers or pen and paper like we used to."

Emma looks up at the younger Mills and smiles softly at her trying to ease her mother's fears. The sheriff placed a hand on Cora's shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze

"You are doing really well, keep on typing what I've told you and then we can press enter and see what happens. Regina is right, by the way. This thing here, it's just a electronic type writer and it's nothing to be afraid of so don't worry."

Cora visibly relaxed and continued typing until the search as complete. Emma hit enter again and up came what seemed to be a never ending list of agencies and apartments in Storybrooke. The blonde frowned as she scrolled down the page and noticed that not all of these were actually here any longer and turned to Regina

"There used to be all of these estate agents in a town this small?"

Regina raised her brow once again, if she did any more it would permanently get stuck in the same position, almost in her hairline.

"The town maybe small Miss Swan but there are still plenty of residents here in Storybrooke. Nobody knew who to turn to or who to trust when it came down to agents so some people took it upon themselves to go to other properties, rate them and pass on any recommendations to their friends or peers. Sort of like, unofficial agents if you will."

The blonde nodded and continued down the list until one particular name screamed out at her. The one person that she did not really want to ask for help or a favour but the one person they all could trust when it came down to property. Emma reached to grab her phone and punched in the number displayed on the web page. She only had to wait two rings before the phone was snatched up by a very business sounding man who she presumed to be Mr Gold. Emma quickly outlined that Regina's mother came into town last night and that she has decided to stick around and is needing property of her own. The sheriff reeled off the list of requirements that Cora gave before ending the phone call and smiling hopefully at both Mills.

"Mr Gold said that he will get onto finding some properties around town and when he finds all that meet your requirements he will contact me and we can arrange to go and view them."

"Oh thank you Emma. I would not have known what to do without you."

Regina rolled her eyes at how over dramatic her mother sounded right there in that moment before giving Emma a quick but loving kiss and smiled softly at her.

"what did Gold ask for in return?"

Emma waved her hand almost as if she was dismissing Regina's growing concern watching as Cora left the two to talk

"It's nothing, don't worry about it as long as your mother is staying and she has a decent roof over her head whatever his cost I am willing to pay it."

"What if the cost is too great for you to pay?"

"then I will think of something. Really, Regina, don't worry. Mr Gold is a big man I get that but guess what? I'm a bigger man than he will ever be and not just because I can order my dick online."

Regina was just about to chastise the blonde for her crude language especially around her mother but she was greeted instead by a firm but loving kiss. Emma knew full well that her love is still aroused from their morning wake up call. The brunette was still worried about Emma's deal with Gold but she also knew not to get involved if Emma wanted to do this then so be it. She glanced at her watch before walking through to the lounge where Emma was now sat with her mother.

"I've just got to call out and do a few errands do any of you two need anything from the store whilst I'm out?"

Cora gave her daughter a knowing smile and shook her head no, Emma matching the same actions as she walked with the mayor to the door to wave her off

"please tell me you're not going to Gold's?"

"I promise you dear, I am not going to Gold's. I've got a few jobs that just need doing and if I get them done now the more time I have to spend with you and mother house hunting."

"okay, if you are sure. Drive safe"

Regina kissed the blonde and smiled in acknowledgement before getting in her car and driving off to the jewel master appointment.

The sign of the black Mercedes Benz pulling up into the drive way caused the business owner to look with interest out of the window when he realised it was the mayor he grimaced and resumed his current task of polishing a diamond. He very briefly looked up to acknowledge Regina Mills as she walked into his shop and it was not until she spoke that he put down his cloth, shocked to hear soft and friendly tones in her voice

"Good morning Leroy, how are you today?"

Regina knew that this was a completely new way of interacting with other people in her town. She was also aware that if she stood a chance of getting a perfectly crafted engagement and wedding rings for Emma she had to begin with genuine respect toward the craftsmen. Leroy looked almost dumbfounded at her pleasantries before responding with his signature remark.

"It was a good morning before you showed up sister. What are you after?"

This was just typical Leroy she reminded herself to not start an argument. Rather she opened her bag and brought out the diamond ring that Daniel had used to propose to her with back in the Enchanted Forest and presented it to Leroy.

"I would like your craftsmanship on this ring for me and my beloved. I trust that you will keep this between you and I. My business pays well I assure."

Leroy looked at the ring from different angles inspecting it this way and that before glancing up at Regina. He could tell that she was being genuine and the fact that she was being pleasant made Leroy feel in a better mood, he nodded his understanding before placing the ring on a cushion on the counter.

"You have my word at absolute discretion. What is it you are wanting with this ring?"

Regina visibly relaxed at the confirmation of Leroy keeping this business transaction between the two of them. She would never be ashamed of Emma or that they were an item but she had no idea how well this step would be received. That coupled with the fact that there was the small matter of telling Emma's parents about well, anything. The ring would be a closely guarded. Love was something she was ready to receive for the first time in many years, she was going to be ready even if it would be a while. Emma needed security not pressure. When the time was right she wanted to be prepared.

"I would like to keep the diamonds that are already there but I would like it completely redesigned. I was thinking of a shape of a swan could you do that?"

Leroy regarded the mayor for a moment and then turned his attention back to the ring before grabbing a piece of paper and tracing a design of a swan out along with the placement of the diamonds and sapphires. He explained every placement, the cut of the diamonds which both he and Regina agreed would be princess, and went on to explain the positioning of the sapphires. Regina beamed with full satisfaction before signing the paperwork and handing over a one off payment to Leroy and his co-workers as a sign of her gratitude.

"We will have this design started right away Madame Mayor. It will most definitely be fit for the Princess."

Regina faltered her smile just as Leroy jumped into defence mode and held his hands up smiling slightly.

"Nobody will know anything about this."

"Thank you, Leroy. Good day to you."

Regina left the shop with a smile that threatened to take over her entire face. One day should would have the ring back in her possession. Perhaps that would be the day she could present it to Emma. In the meantime she had a hard time maintaining her enthusiasm for discussing the design with her mother. The fact that it was accepted was almost too hard to grasp. To cover the time spent with Leroy she dropped by the grocery store having received a text whilst she was speaking with Leroy from Emma who had been discussing this realms finest foods, in short, she begged the brunette to pick up some cookie dough ice cream amongst other would surely have a field day with the variety of food that was easily on hand in Storybrooke.

From her handbag the mobile rang and Emma's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good, I just wanted to check whether you got those things for your Mom to try, she's looking forward to cookie dough ice cream."

Regina could make out Emma's smirk on the other side of the line causing her own smile to widen as she shut her boot and climbed into the drivers seat clicking her belt into place.

"Yes don't worry, I know how much you like it dear. I am just waiting to drive back home now so I will be with you both in five minutes."

"Okay baby, drive safe."

With that the blonde disconnected their call Regina suspected it was so she could begin to drive back to them both sooner. Soon after, as promised, Regina pulls up into the driveway to her famous white mansion and she is greeted by strong pale arms wrapping their way from behind and a kiss to the cheek causing her heart to miss a beat and another smile plaster across her face. It was nice to finally be able to be happy once again and she owed all of that to the amazing blonde that has just unwrapped herself

"Hey baby. Let me help you"

Regina handed Emma a few bags before shutting and locking her car once more and follows blonde bouncy curls into the kitchen watching as Emma unpacked and puts the grocery items into piles for the fridge, freezer and pantry. The brunette looked on with subtle amusement since when had Emma become so domesticated? She was pulled from her thoughts as Emma looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say dear?"

"I asked if you were ready to come and see what properties your Mom has found, she has printed out details and photos so we can give them the once over here instead of going to view them all."

"Oh right, yes of course. You've got this all under control haven't you?"

Emma grinned and empathized the p on 'yep' before making her way into the study where Regina was greeted with paper, notes, plans and documents all over the floor and the elder woman sat amongst the middle of it all. The two women were careful as to not stand on anything important whilst making their way towards Cora and Emma hands her a glass of water before smiling as Cora hands her a print out of a three bedroomed property.

"I rather like this one. It's three bedrooms I know but then Regina and yourself can come and stay and when I have grandchildren then they will have a room too"

Regina almost dropped her glass and Emma stopped what she was doing to meet Regina's gaze. Sure she was serious about Emma but asking her to move in had not even happened yet let alone the talk of marriage or the possibility of children. Of course it was just like Cora to shock the two women speechless but etiquette and poise from her upbringing won Regina over, she cleared her throat and looked straight at her mother.

"Well we cannot fault you for being practical nor having dreams. Do not expect something as big as children any time soon though Mother."

Cora's smile warmed both Emma and Regina's hearts, she really was dreaming of hearing the tiny pitter patter of little feet running around her house and hoping that Emma would provide them. Cora got lost in her usual thoughts of Emma would make an excellent mother given her walk of life and the experience that came with it as well as her beauty both inside and out. Cora considered her daughter's words for a moment before nodding, of course it was too soon to even think about that let alone expect it but she knows that deep down Regina has met her soul mate.

"Of course it's too soon, can't blame a old woman for dreaming though can you?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head gently she could see so many characteristics in Cora and Regina and it was refreshing for her to finally see where the younger of the two got all of her habits from. The blonde looked over the piece of paper with Cora's preferred property on and smiled as she read all the description and turns to her 'Gina.

"This house is perfect for your mother though. Just look at layout, how big the rooms are, the views and it is a central location. It's perfect."

"Since when did you become such a letting agent Miss Swan?" Regina mocked with one of her eye rolls before taking the paper gently from pale hands and gave it the once over. She cursed herself for not giving the blonde more credit. The sheriff was right this was a perfect place for her mother to live and she sighed softly and hung her head

"Well Miss Swan, your property approval skills astound me. Maybe you need to change from sheriff to become a agent?"

Emma scoffed. There was no way in hell she was changing her career for anybody she loved being sheriff and it took a lot of hard work to get her there. No way in hell was she just going to walk away, not yet. She snuck away to get in touch with Mr Gold to arrange the viewing. He in not so polite terms reminded her of the favour she owed him to which Emma had to re-agree to before he would let her hang up. After that somewhat stiff conversation she gave a highly recommended restaurant on the outskirt of Storybrooke a quick ring to make a reservation before headed back to the kitchen. The scent of apples led her to Regina and an open decanter of apple cider.

"No thank you I'd quite like to not hit anymore local signage tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"I've booked us dinner at the little restaurant in the forest by the town line. I've never been but I've heard that it is one of the finest places to go and eat so I wanted to take you on our first date..."

Regina's eyes shone with unshed tears nobody has ever given any thought or consideration to her when it came to dates, lunch or general looking after and now she has been shown love, kindness, respect and acceptance by the one person that she would have least expected to this time last year. Every single surprise Emma threw her way made her more eager to ask her one of the many serious life changing questions that she had yet to ask the saviour. I know this is Emma taking me out on a date but maybe I could ask her tonight? I'm sure she wouldn't mind...Regina was pulled out from her thoughts at the sound of Emma talking.

"...if you don't want to or don't think that it's acceptable then that's fine I will call and cancel and we can just have dinner here with your mother instead."

"what? Emma, no! I mean, no offence mother, but this is perfect we need time on our own and we have yet to go on our first official date and the fact that it is at Palo's makes it even more amazing. Thank you, dear"

Emma smiled finally she had got something right! She did not understand why Regina liked the thought of going to Palo's so much but if it made her happy then who was she to deny her love ? Their first date was planned and happening and that thought alone made the blonde's tummy do somersaults and back flips. What if I cock up? What if I order something wrong? What if she doesn't like the food? What if people from town business are there and question why Regina is with the sheriff having what seems to be intimate dinner? What on earth am I going to wear? Emma's thoughts began running overtime she has always been one to over think every single situation and this was certainly no different if anything this was definitely one of those situations to over think. The blonde sighed and collected her thoughts before smiling and kissed full lips she could feel her body relax as soon as they connected.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it baby. I've got to admit, I have nothing to wear to somewhere like that..."

Cora rolled her eyes and stood up from her place on the floor the saviour had been learning magic had she not? What better way to test her abilities. She walked over closing the gap between her daughter and her love before taking hold of Emma's hand

"I want you to concentrate on something that you have at home, the outfit that you want to wear tonight. Picture it in as much detail as you can, the material, any fastenings on it, how it's decorated, the colour. Think of as much detail as possible and keep all of your focus on it then think of Regina's bedroom and it will appear in there for you. You have got to use as much imagination as you can manage though and this might be too big a task for you just yet but try. You might surprise yourself."

Emma looked with wide eyes as she listened to the elder woman's instructions she nodded her understanding and closed her eyes before focusing all of her attention on a very pale blue pant suit she has that's hanging in the wardrobe back home. Emma imagined all of the buttons on her blouse and blazer, the cut of the blazer and the pants, and her shoes that went with the suit. She kept her focus on the image before introducing Regina's bedroom into the image. The blonde sensed Regina transporting to her room and heard a shocked but amazed voice shout over the banister.

"it's here! Emma you've done it!"

Cora looked at the young blonde and smiled with immense pride. She sure is the saviour alright, nobody can just magic up a item of clothing let alone a full outfit on their first attempt. At least not completely.

"Well done Emma, now you have something to wear and you can stop worrying so much"

Cora grinned at the still stunned blonde before turning to the paperwork all over the floor and deciding it is probably time for her to start clearing up some of the mess and restore the room back to her daughter's spotless study. Emma helps with the bits of paper near her and hands them to Cora for her to place them in a file and goes to pick up some more when the elder woman stopped her.

"Emma, go upstairs and get ready for dinner with my daughter. You know that she has standards and she will not settle for less than a beautiful swan"

Cora's words took some of the edge off of her nerves taking notice of how genuine they were, she handed over the last bits of paper that she had hold of before kissing the elder woman's cheek. Up the stairs went the blonde into the master bedroom. The sight of Regina in very seductive underwear greeted her as well as a dry mouth. After a chaste kiss she inspected her teleported wardrobe. Once satisfied she had the quickest shower in the history and sat at the second dresser to dry and style her hair. The blonde had never made the effort to do her hair or make up for anybody in such a long time, mainly because she had no one to impress but now she did she was adamant to get it right on the first try.

Regina watched on with wonderment as Emma brushed, dried and curled her hair before applying minimal but effective make up to enhance her features. The more the blonde fussed over her appearance the more Regina fell in love with her. The mayor could not help but feel so loved and cherished that Emma was pulling out all the stops for her to make sure that everything was perfect as the restaurant but at the same time the brunette worried that Emma would not feel comfortable and as a result won't have a nice time. Regina gently removes Emma's hands away from fixing her necklace and fastens the clasp herself before peppering her exposed skin with light loving kisses

"Emma...? Are you sure about this? I know that you want to treat me and take me for a romantic meal somewhere that is so enchanting but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. This night is as much about you than it is me. If that means we don't go to Palo's and we go somewhere else then that is okay."

Emma turned around so quick Regina thought she would have whiplash to deal with but her relief of no apparent neck injury was quick to step in. She looked back into shining, excited green orbs and smiled softly knowing full well that Emma was looking forward to taking her to Palo's regardless

"No! I want to take you there. I have booked the table, I have dressed up and officially left my comfort zone but it is all well worth it knowing that I am doing this for you. You make everything worth it in the end 'Gina. I love you and I am never going to stop doing new things for you. I may not be rolling in cash but I have saved up especially for tonight and when was the last time someone did something for you? You work so hard and you give, give, give and all everyone else does is take. I am going to show you for how ever long you will let me that you are worth to be treated with respect and I love you"

Chocolate orbs shined back as Regina stepped forward and placed a loving, passionate kiss upon pale pink lips before resuming getting ready. She quickly adds the finishing touches to her outfit which included jewellery, perfume and her heels before taking in her companion's appearance and what she was met with made her heart almost skip a dozen beats. Emma stood there her golden hair perfectly curled, her make up minimal but making her stunning forest green eyes stand out a mile, the pant suit that she had chosen to wear hugs her hips and bust giving her a lovely lady like silhouette and her chosen footwear, small heeled pumps that matched the colour of her suit made Regina stay at perfect height, with her heels of course, for ease.

"Well Miss Swan, you most certainly do scrub up rather well. Who would have known that you actually have a womanly figure under them hideous jeans and tank tops you choose to wear so often?"

Emma chuckled, of course Regina was going to compliment her but still throw in an attempt of an insult. As much as she wanted to come across as pissed that the brunette threw a sarcastic comment her way after the compliment Regina's beauty caught Emma off guard. Regina was dressed to the nines in a red wine coloured cocktail dress, her hair was perfectly in place, her make up enhancing her eyes and her shoes, also in a red wine colour looked like they would kill if they were going dancing but she did not care. If worst came to the worst Emma would magic up some flats for her within a flash with thanks to Cora for teaching her that little trick.

"You look so beautiful Regina. I am honestly the luckiest person alive right now."

"Oh hush. I am absolutely ravished and I trust that it takes a little while to get to Palo's?"

The blonde took the hint and chuckled grabbing her clutch bag she left the master bedroom with Regina in tow and headed down the stairs to an awaiting Cora who just so happens to have a camera in her hands. Emma and Regina were both temporarily stunned by the flashing of the camera as Cora took picture after picture of the two women walking down the steps and the last photo was one that Cora sure as hell was not going to forget in a hurry, her daughter bending Emma over backwards and kissing her passionately. Once upright Emma gave Cora a shocked but apologetic look before saying her goodnight to the elder woman and leaving with her daughter and heads to the trendiest restaurant in Storybrooke.

Upon arriving Regina instantly regretted wearing heels but she kept her cool as she walked over the woodland floor to the door of Palo's that Emma, ever the gentlewoman, held open for her to walk in first. The brunette took in the atmosphere and she realised that it was not all that busy which was unusual for somewhere like this. She followed Emma to the podium where she gave her name that the reservation was under and followed her to the table. Emma gently pulled out Regina's chair and tucked it in as she sat before taking her own, she was glad that the former Queen was taking a back seat for once and allowing her to take control.

"Thank you Emma, for all of this. It's all so perfect and the fact that I am here with you...? Just adds to the magic of it all"

Emma smiled softly as she waved her hand and produced a candle before lighting it with her own signature attempt of a fireball, being careful as to not over do it. Regina looked on impressed at her magic student the fact that the sheriff had taken on the task of teaching herself and taking the art seriously made Regina burst at the seams with happiness and pride.

"You are more than welcome. Thank you for allowing me to bring you here and do all of this for you and thank you for helping me develop my magic"

Regina smiled as she produced a single white rose complete with satin ribbon and a diamond in the middle of the bow as she held it out for Emma she noticed for the first time how the love radiated off them both. It scared and fuelled Regina further. She had not been in love with anyone since Daniel but the fact that it was Emma made her heart feel safe and protected. The saviour slowly accepted the rose and leaned across the table to give Regina a loving kiss as a thank you before she inspected the colour choice. Regina could see the question on the tip of the sheriff's tongue and playfully rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" with a shake of the head by Emma Regina continued "white for a swan"

The penny dropped and Emma's heart swelled in a attempt to accommodate all the new love for the brunette sat opposite her. So this is love? I hope that I only ever have to find it once. I can really say to anyone who will care to listen I am in love with Regina Mills. The blonde was disturbed from her thoughts as the server arrived with their drinks and starter Emma picked up her wine glass and connected it with Regina's before toasting

"To you."

"To us."

the Mayor of Storybrooke always had to get one up on the sheriff. She just toasted to us. Holy shit! Does this really mean that this amazingly beautiful woman opposite me loves me just as much as I love her?! Emma took a sip of the amazingly overpriced wine before turning her attention to her food. She had chosen a Pappardelle Alfredo with Salmon dish whereas Regina choose Spanish Chicken with Chorizo and Potatoes. Emma almost giggles at the irony, of course she would choose a Spanish dish the blonde twisted her pasta around her fork using a spoon and directs it towards her companion to try. Regina opened her mouth and took in the pasta goodness and relished the sensation of it slipping down her throat.

"Oh my God, I'm definitely going to have to do a recipe for that so we can have it at home."

"What?! You keep finding all these different dishes but I really miss your lasagne. When are you going to do that again for me baby?"

Regina's laughed sounded like a beautiful melody as it bounced around the space between the two ladies. The brunette slowly lifted her fork up to the blonde's mouth for her to sample her dinner and when Emma complies and swallows without pulling a face she smiles satisfied that they have found another dish for them to try. Regina has always loved cooking and now because of Emma's loving romantic dinner they have discovered two new dishes to cook for friends and family.

"Aw don't you worry Emma, there will always be lasagne in our family. That's one dish that will never grow old."

Emma grinned at the revelation but as her brain caught up she had realised that Regina had used the words "in our family". The blonde has thought of Regina as her family before but not in such a official way. Not to come across as though the blonde did not want to call the brunette her family because she does, more than anything Emma looked with doe eyes at the perfect woman sat in front of her

"Our family?"

"What about it?"

"You classed is as our family."

Regina realised what Emma was getting at and froze mid forkful before lowering her hand and placing it on top of the sheriff's giving it a light reassuring squeeze

"Well of course, you are my family. I love you. I am _in_ love with you and I want you to be a part of my family. If you'd like that too?"

the blonde let her brain catch up she could feel her heart was beating ten to the dozen but she did not care. Instead she took a sip of her wine before refocusing her attention back to the brunette beauty sat so elegantly in front of her.

"Of course. Of course I'd like to be a part of your family and I want you to be a part of mine. I- I am in love with you too. All of this, it's very scary and strange for someone like me. I have been hurt so much in the past and trust does not come easily to me but with you I just feel...safe and loved."

The brunette could feel her eyes gather tears of joy, love and happiness and she could sense that they are threatening to spill down her cheeks so she reaches for her napkin and gently dabs them away in an attempt to save her make up, not wanting to look like some sort of panda in a restaurant like this.

"Emma, I have never done anything like this before and I am aware that this probably sounds like a marriage proposal and I hope to have that privilege one day but for now, in this moment and many moments after...will you be mine?"

In the long list of things that Emma had anticipated declarations of love were not the first. It was not a complain, okay slightly, due to the fact that she had been sweating asking Regina that very question all night. Ever the efficient one Regina had beat her to it. So much uncertainty was etched in Regina's features along with a slice of dare she say hope.

"I thought that you would never ask."

As the server came to check on how his two ladies were doing he cleared away their plates and asked if he could get them anything else. Emma shook her head no as she looked towards Regina she matched her own action so she asked for the bill. The blonde was also impressed when the brunette actually allowed her pay it without any hassle to allow her to pay half.

The two ladies left the restaurant and decided to go for a slow stroll through the woods. Emma noticed how Regina was starting to curse her heels and she transported some more suitable shoes for them both earning a relieved look from her love. As they walked deeper into the forest Regina was sure she felt something fall on her from the sky when nothing else happened she thought she must have been imagining it. Emma stopped in her tracks as they reached an open clearing and suddenly the entire heavens opened causing Emma to dive into protective mode, removing the blazer to her suit and wrapping it tightly around Regina who looked amused.

"You know...I have fire dear"

"I know that but I have something better than fire."

Before Regina could argue or ask any more questions Emma focused on one part of the clearing and constructed a beautiful tepee for them both to take shelter in. Regina looked on with awe as Emma filled the tepee with luxuries such as a couch, stove fire, bed and little nick knacks to make it feel more homely. The blonde quickly ushered Regina inside and removed the now soaking jacket before throwing one of her fireballs at the fire sitting Regina in front of it in an attempt to dry her off and warm her up. The brunette sat grateful for the fire and for Emma practising magic.

Once she was warmed up Regina moved to where Emma was stood, near the bed. Gently Regina reached out and grabbed a pale arm tugging it to pull the blonde closer to her locking her lips to softer pink ones. The brunette could feel how wet Emma's clothing was and she hooked her fingers over the buttons, seeing permission from green orbs. Satisfied she has got the permission needed Regina slowly undone every single button and gently tugged it off moist skin waving her hand, producing a coat hanger and using her magic to hang it up so not to waste any time on the job at hand. The blonde shivered slightly at being wet and clad only in her undergarments. Every single inch of newly exposed skin was met with hot red lips. The brunette was desperate to try one thing, something she had never done with anybody, not even Daniel. Emma caught onto how troubled the brunette suddenly became and wrapped her hand gently around olive toned skin.

"'Gina...?"

Regina looked up and met Emma's eyes she smiled sweetly and kissed her once again, this was time for firsts and she was not going to stand down now.

"I want to make love to you Emma. I want to show you that you are loved and respected and that I will never stop loving and respecting you."

The blondes heart fluttered into a million butterflies. Every time she thought love had been out of reach it turns out it resided at 108 Mifflin. As with all things Regina had certainly outdone herself. In response Emma kissed her permission and allowed her lover to take over however she desired.

After the saviour was backed towards the bed a soft smile appeared. Lips crashed upon lips in a slow dance for dominance until Emma released her end. If this was what Regina wished to do then she had full permission to do so. Slow kisses made their way up lean pale legs to where Emma's newly exposed pubic bone, abdomen, jaw and finally lips awaited. Something about the vulnerability made Emma appear so beautiful in that moment. To get what she wanted Regina had realized she must surrender. Pale fingers hooked over black lace panties and with one gentle tug and they too were discarded. Regina sat up slightly to take in the beauty of her Swan Princess, beautiful and naked for her. The brunette wanted to do nothing but kiss every single inch of her. She started with her neck, nipping softly at the thin band of skin covering Emma's pulse point earning a low moan from the woman beneath her. Emma's hands slowly traced patterns over Regina's back, she knew what made the brunette tick and what fuelled her with desire. The mayor never missed a beat with her path of kisses, stopping only when she reached the destination of Emma's nipples. She took one bud within her mouth slowly swirling her tongue around it before closing her lips fully and sucking gently causing Emma's gasps and moans to get more needy and desperate. The blonde found herself running her fingers through brunette curls as her back arched causing more of her breast to enter Regina's mouth.

"Baby, please...I need you..."

Regina slowly released Emma's nipple before giving the opposite bud the same treatment whilst her fingers slowly dance towards her sex. Emma's body responded in delicious sweet ways as always Regina wanted this to be about love, their love. Nerves began to set in as she reconnected her lips with the blonde's and her fingers gently slip down the saviour's slit and ever so gently easing their way into Emma's core. The blonde's hips jerked at the feeling of her love finally inside of her she met each one of the brunette's thrusts her moans getting more laboured.

"Emma, relax...feel me inside you."

The sheriff did as she was told and stopped meeting Regina's thrusts. The sensations she was feeling increased her wetness and made her moan in a way she never believed she could have. Regina grinned sweetly as she peppered the blonde's jaw in kisses as she increased the pace of her fingers curling them slightly into the blonde. She loved the feeling of Emma's walls clinging to her fingers as she worked towards bringing her to climax. The brunette pressed her thumb to the blonde's almost exploding bundle of nerves and each time her fingers slipped deeper into Emma's core her thumb would brush against her clitoris and judging by the blonde's moans and cries Regina judged that she was close. Emma opened her eyes and looked at Regina they both maintained eye contact as Emma felt her walls contract around her love's fingers one last time she clung desperately onto Regina's shoulders as the brunette helped her ride out her orgasm and slowly brought her down from the intense release before slowly removing her fingers and kissing her Emma sweetly.

"Regina Mills, I am most definitely in love with you."

Regina smiled softly down at the blonde and gently tucked her still wet hair away from her eyes as she kissed her so full of love and passion it overwhelms them both

"and I you, Emma."


	19. Chapter 19

**Only a Dream**

**Author Note: Sorry this took so long to write and get to you all! I've had a crazy few weeks and part of that was severe writer's block but I am back and I have completed this chapter I hope you all enjoy it!**

**As ever a great big thank you to my amazing beta, UnfairestOfThemAll, who works her magic over every single chapter making sure it's perfect.**

**Regina'sSass x**

"Regina Mills, I am most definitely in love with you."

Regina smiled softly down at the blonde and gently tucked her still wet hair away from her eyes as she kissed her so full of love and passion it overwhelms them both

"and I you, Emma."

**…..**

The two women laid on their sides and shared loving smiles and conversed for what seemed to be hours. The tepee provided them with a safe and warm shelter until the rain had passed. Emma sat up on hearing the raindrops fade, "I think it's stopped raining now, shall we get back home?"

"Home?" the actions of the brunette ceased. Emma, subconsciously or not, considered the mansion her home. Or some part of her did. She had taken too long regarding the echoed word which in turn earned her a look of confusion and concern. Leave it to Emma to fill the silence.

"Regina...what is it? What's the matter?" Emma had by now shimmed her way next to the mayor and sat holding her hand tightly. She had no idea what had come over her Regina but what ever it was she was sure as hell ready to be of use.

"It's nothing serious, not serious as in something is wrong or has upset me quite the contrary actually. I know that we have only just made us official but there is something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now and I've been fearful of asking you in the event it was too much commitment. If it would make you run a mile or not. In this moment I am going to lay my cards on the table. Emma Swan, would you move in with me?"

Awaiting an answer was sure to kill her. They had quickly run through the paces of any relationship but she was a woman who knew what, and whom she wanted. The majority of the time she was easily able to achieve those goals with very little effort but this was Emma, her Emma, Regina did not want to rush her if time was what she needed. Her mind understood it was her heart that could not wait. Occasionally both teamed up as they were in this moment, technically Emma has been spending more time at 108 Mifflin Street than at her room in the loft. The brunette nervously played with her hands, maybe it had been too soon. When the internal war failed to cease she shook her head to rid herself of doubt. Was Emma crying?!

Tears were blinked back as the already free ones fell down round cheeks. In all her life she had never once felt as complete as the brunette made her. It was her turn to play out a Cinderella story. Kneeling in front of her Regina looked up with a worry lined forehead. Emma cupped her cheek,

"Thank you" the sheriff noted the confused glint in chocolate orbs before she continued, "thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of your life. For embracing everything that I am, for helping me find myself, for allowing me to be me."

"Is that a yes?"

the blonde gave a small laugh and a typical Emma style eye roll before nodding her tears of happiness still shimmering on her porcelain complexion.

"Yes, of course it's a yes!"

After sweet kisses the Swan-Mills were dressed and left the tepee, Emma magically packed it away into air as Regina watched on impressed. The rain had indeed stopped and the sky was now lit up by stars and the moon the temperature had plummeted considerably and the blonde did not half feel it on her legs. They picked up their pace to keep warm arrived back at Emma's bug. Destination, home, their home. It suddenly dawned on the princess that she would have to tell her parents that she was moving out. Not only moving out but beginning a completely new chapter in her life, one in which she dated a woman, and that woman was Regina Mills. Small world right? That conversation could wait, tonight had been pure perfection. Not even the possibility of a storm on the horizon over her love life nor living arrangement would ruin that.

When the couple arrived home they quietly tip toed through the front door and up the steps into the main foyer when Emma broke the silence once again by giggling like some sort of adolescent. Regina could sense that her mother was sleeping and quickly hushed the blonde who just laughed harder and louder.

"Emma Swan hush that mouth of yours or so help me..."

The blonde responded by laughing more almost squealing at the thought of Regina as a teenager sneaking in after being out past curfew and bumping into a very disapproving mother, Emma then snorted remembering how Regina was raised. As if someone from her background would break the rules and sneak in after breaking her curfew, what a ridiculous notion! Suddenly the hallway filled with light and before Emma knew what was happening they disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke, the next minute they both were laid in Regina's plush queen sized bed, both dressed in silk nightwear. The saviour turned to face Regina and smirked at her disapproving glare.

"Spoil sport. I wanted to see how mummy dearest responding to the woman her daughter is courting brining her back at..." Emma glanced at the bedside table and her eyes widened like saucers when she noted it was currently 03:30am before turning her attention back to Regina, "...half past three in the morning? Really?"

Regina answered her with a smirk before softening it to a content smile as she lovingly removed a stray blonde curl from her princess' face and tucking it behind her ear.

"well they say, time flies when you're having fun, and I most definitely had fun and then some tonight, thank you darling."

The mayor sealed it with a kiss before getting lost in forest green eyes she could tell there was something on Emma's mind. Unsure of what it could be, was it the favour she owed Gold for helping them find her mother a property or was it about the commitment of moving, the fear of being abandoned and left? The latter made the brunette feel uncomfortable and she knew that she had to say something. The blonde could sense what the mayor was thinking and smiled softly before shaking her head lightly.

"I'm not scared about the commitment. I trust you not to hurt me and you haven't done so far so who's to say you ever will? What's scaring me is the fact that my parents don't know I am gay."

Bombshell! Snow White and Prince Charming were not aware their little princess is gay? Well that is most certainly going to make for a entertaining conversation. Especially the part when they find out who's been keeping their precious daughter warm at night, Regina shook her head at an attempt to get rid of those tempting thoughts she was not going to go dark again no matter how delicious the opportunity. Emma had used lot of strength and dedicated her love to her when she rid her heart of the darkness and gave her a chance of finding light again she owed as much to Emma and to herself. The brunette smiled as she looked at uncertain features and gently kissed those pink lips she had grown to know all too well.

"Don't worry, we will tell them together, if you like? It's only because a map that appeared to my mother that just so happened to be glowing white that she found us and found out that I am now with a woman. Imagine her surprise!"

Both women chuckled at the mental image of how shocked Cora must have been to find out about Emma being her daughter's Truest Love and there was the small fact of Emma also being the saviour, daughter of her daughter's ex-enemies. The more the blonde thought about it the more amusing it became.

"You'll really come with me and tell them? You do know that they will probably try and kill you, right?"

The elder women's lip turned up in amusement. She entertained the thought that Snow and Charming would even consider killing her but just as quickly as the thought came to light it had disappeared once again, they were not going to risk pushing their daughter away and ridding her of her happiness regardless of what they want, think or feel. Regina could see the uncertainty grow deeper and deeper upon Emma's usually calm and collected features and she reached out and took hold of her hand giving it a light, reassuring squeeze before smiling up into her eyes,

"Hey, listen to me. No matter what your- what Snow and Charming think, say or do they only have your best interests at heart which also means that they will never risk trying to harm me because that will mean pushing you away too. I am going to come with you and if you decide that you do not want me there then you just tell me and I will go for a walk and leave you to it. This is about you and your parents..."

Words were cut off by the soft smile gracing Emma's lips. Green eyes so full of love and drinking more in. Regina was so intent on talking out every angle she had absolutely no idea the blonde was going to counter-act her with a disarming laugh.

"Everything is been about us. Ever since we made the choice to commit to one another. Tomorrow I am coming out to my parents. I will also be introducing my girlfriend, the woman who stole my heart from the very moment I met her. We'll leave out the fact that she hijacked my dreams for a time. This is just as much about you as it is myself. We both have worked so hard to find even a shred of happiness and now we can have it all. When you join my side and are introduced to my family it'll be different because our relationship is filled with love, honesty and hope."

"And your parents, do you expect them to just take the fact that you and I are together with a knock on the chin?"

"If they don't accept who I am in love with and have chosen to spend my time with then they don't accept me. That's up to them to decide."

Tears threatened to careen down the mayor's cheeks. Emma was not big with proclamations so for her to have taken it this far made her feel so wanted, needed, loved and dare she say complete. It was not that long ago she had met her family but she seemed so willing to walk away from them for the one person her heart wanted. Whether or not they accepted Regina, Emma had chosen her.

The younger woman was enjoying a day filled with nothing but Regina when her phone started to ring she moaned when she realised who it was on the other line before answering and smiling softly

"Hello Mom, are you okay?"

"Emma! I'm so glad you answered. I'm okay but your Father and I are so worried about you. You haven't been home in so long and well, we were wondering whether you would join us for lunch and bring your new love with you? We would love to meet him!"

Emma turned a deep shade of red out of both embarrassment and anger at her mother assuming that her new found love was a man but then again she was brought up in the Enchanted Forest where she was sure there were no same-sex relationships. She took a deep breath to steady her emotions before responding to the hopeful woman on the other end of the line,

"of course we will come over for lunch Mom. I'm sorry I haven't been home much and I will make more of an effort I promise. There are a few things I need to talk to you and Dad about when we get there. We will see you soon, okay?"

Snow notably became anxious even other the phone but with a few words of reassurance from her daughter she relaxed once again before smiling down the receiver

"okay honey, we will see you both soon. Drive safe."

Emma hung up the phone and groaned earning the attention of Regina who looked both amused and concerned at the blonde's outburst

"what is it dear?"

the sheriff sat up and looked at her with apologetic eyes, "we'd better go and change, we have lunch arrangements with my parents."

A few moments passed as Emma quickly scrambled into something a bit more cosy to wear to lunch and she settled in her signature look of a white tank top, skinny jeans and those boots. Truth be told the brunette was all too glad that the blonde had left the leather jacket in the depths of the wardrobe where it belonged. The mayor argued that it truly belonged in the garbage but Emma being the stubborn one as always was having absolutely none of it. The elder woman chuckled as she recalled the blonde's words: "The jacket stays or I go" Regina wanted to know why the woman was so attached to such an ugly article of clothing, something she made a mental note of to ask her at a more suitable time.

Once they were both ready they left the house together and made the short drive to the loft where Mary Margaret and David reside. When they pulled up at the curb Regina started to get nervous, she did not want to be responsible for Emma losing her family nor did she want anything to go badly. She had changed and her intentions with Emma were real, honest and pure. Maybe not entirely pure but for the most part. Quick, controlled breaths caught the attention of the younger woman.

"Are you okay?" Emma's voice laced with concern she did not want the brunette to feel pressured during any of this. She wanted them to know who she was in love with but nothing was ever going to prepare her for this moment.

"I'm fine dear just a bit...apprehensive shall we say" Regina did her best to force her best smile but it was not enough to convince Emma.

"why apprehensive? Is it too much too soon? You mean too much to me to be scared away."

The mayor looked amused at the notion before giving a light shake of the head and smiling sweetly.

"It's not too much too soon it's just" she sighed and looked at Emma seriously "are you really prepared for losing your family? It's a strong possibility. They don't like me and they have excellent reasons. I just don't want to be the reason that you lose your family. No one should have to go through that."

The spaces that Regina filled with love in Emma's heart grew even more. Sheriff Swan wasted no time when she leaned over to steal a light, loving kiss before exchanging a smile with a stroke of Mayor Mills cheek.

"Like I've said earlier, if they do not, wont or cannot accept me OR whom I love then they are no family. We can be each others family. Times are different. You are actively attempting to make amends they preach about the power of hope. The power of love it's time they practice that. They can start with you and letting go of the past." Emma sighed and glanced towards the window of the loft before smiling and gathering her stuff "come on, let's get this show over with."

Regina nodded and vacated the car with Emma in tow. The blonde led the way to the loft before letting herself in with her key. Once inside she could smell the home comforts of cooking and wine she noticed that the table was set with the best china and dressed for the special purpose. Almost as if on cue Mary Margaret and David appeared and smiled at their daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek and making a fuss.

"Emma it's good to see you. We thought you had run away from us! If you're going to stay out all night at least call us and let us know. We were worried." Snow relayed in expert time whilst David raised an eyebrow and gently placed a hand on her arm.

"We have been worried, but you're here now and that's the main thing."

Regina looked on as she watched the scene unfold and the plot thicken she smirked softly with amusement at the Charmings banging on about how they've missed Emma and how much they've been worried something bad had happened. It was not until the sheriff cleared her throat and smiled going back to stand with Regina, that Snow and Charming realised she was there.

"And you brought another guest." Snow indicated with a tilt of her head before a bright smile reappeared, "It's no bother! We'll make it work. Welcome to our home Regina."

"Actually," Emma smiled sheepishly lacing her fingers with Regina's, "she was...is the guest."

David appeared instantly confused whereas Mary Margaret did not know how to look, what to say, what to think or how to feel. Suddenly words rushed from her father,"butshesawoman."

His cheeks tinged with pink. Mary Margaret's hands flew to her mouth. "David! You cannot just say that, it isn't proper!"

"Are you talking to Dad or me?" Emma asked as her mother's pacing began in a short path that marched the width of the hideous rug on the kitchen floor.

"Well they didn't have any books in the Enchanted Forest that could have prepared me for this!" she spoke to herself," I read every book on child rearing I could get my hands on. Emma is in love with your step-mother."

"Former." Regina tossed

"Former," Snow White corrected under her breath doe eyes wild," step mother which makes Regina Emma's grandmother. No, I guess not really. You did nothing wrong Snow, sometimes these feelings just happen between two women. Honey, are you sure it isn't just a phase?"

Now it was Emma's turn to be the one in the spotlight as her parents both eyed her curiously.

"Yep, pretty sure mom."

Snow neither appeared bothered nor deterred, "Well I had a 'friend' that went through a phase and once she got married it just *poof* went away."

"Mom, we both know there is no friend in this story."

"You are so right sweetie. I did, I had a little phase that was all. Wedding jitters and you know, your girlfriend trying to kill us."

"I truly do apologize dear." Regina spoke up once more.

"Well now that this is settled," Snow bristled. How dare Regina walk into her home with the one person most precious to her like she owned her. "Are you going to make my daughter an honest woman?"

"What?! Snow you can't be ..." David locked eyes with Emma, "serious."

"I believe that may happen one day." Regina answered, revelling in the way Emma held onto her hand for comfort. The answer had taken her only slightly by surprise but she smiled none the less. In truth her parents trying to run her life and asking if what she shared with Regina was a phase or not had lit an angry fire in her belly.

"Mom! You are the one who is constantly going on about people finding their true loves and happy ending. Why is it so bad that Regina is mine? She's a totally different person now than she was back then. She," Emma smiled softly and turned around to face Regina before continuing, "she is loyal, caring, honest, loving, protective, understanding, patient, nurturing. She has helped me with my magic and she guided me to be a better person. Most importantly? She loves me."

Regina's eyes shone with unshed tears she would be damned if she allowed Snow or Charming to see her cry, even though she had changed she would not drop her pride that much. The brunette walked over to the blonde's side and captured her lips in a loving, gentle kiss. She was the first to break away from pale pink lips after hearing Snow clear her throat and Charming shuffle his feet with awkwardness.

Snow approached her daughter once again and looked only into her eyes seeking the god honest truth from them. When Emma told her about her super power of knowing when people were lying to her she never once told her that she too shared that power. The palest of the two women regarded her princess with a pure and calmer heart,

"I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me. Regina loves you but do you really, hand on your heart love her?"

Emma smiled as she looked back into her mother's eyes and placed a hand over her own heart to add to the declaration,

"With all of my heart."

Mary Margaret searched her daughters soul for any doubts and once satisfied that there were none she smiled softly and took a step back next to David

"Then who are we to get in the way of True Love?"

Regina chuckled as Emma blushed they had yet to get onto that topic and Emma knew that it sure as hell was going to be a hell of a explanation to her parents, she had only just wrapped her head around the whole situation herself. Then there was the fact that they were the last to know, Snow sure as hell was not going to like that.

David finally spoke after the initial shock had hit him of his daughter not only being into women but bringing over Regina to lunch. He offered to get Regina's coat before hanging it up and getting the two sorted with drinks before helping his wife gather the dishes needed to serve their meal. He returned with Snow at his feet carrying a pasta dish and Emma inwardly cursed under her breath, she knew that her mother's lasagne was good but it did not touch upon Regina's. The blonde cast an apologetic look towards her brunette lover and began spooning some onto a plate for her before serving herself some too. David picked up the serving spoon after his daughter had finished and stop mid thought. Snow could sense something coming and Regina braced herself for something typically Charming. Emma held her breath.

"This isn't all some massive joke, is it? You're not going to start laughing out and saying we bought it?"

Emma looked shocked and you could say hurt that her Dad would suggest such a thing. Regina on the other hand knew what to expect coming from a shepherd. The brunette rolled her eyes before locking them on David as Emma responded,

"This is the farthest from a joke one could possibly be."

David quickly realised the sincerity in his daughter's voice before nodding and holding his hands up in defence.

"As long as you are happy then that is all what matters"

"So you approve?"

David looked towards his wife and smiled when she nods.

"We give you our blessing." Snow looks at Regina with an air of seriousness about her, "But if you even think about hurting my daughter I will rain all kinds of crazy down on you. Do you understand?"

Regina leaned over the table offering her hand in a civil, silent agreement. She would love to see Snow's definition of crazy but it would never come to that. While no one could promise a perfect relationship she would go above and beyond to get as close as possible.

They turned their attention back to eating the lasagne, it wasn't burnt which was a fair tell tale sign and there wasn't a lot of cheese sauce. Who would have thought Snow White to be conscious of healthy eating habits, calories and fat content? Emma was shocked to see Regina had already eaten her way through more than half of her plateful and she realised her mother mirror her look of shock but smile of approval.

"This is delicious Snow. Have you had the recipe in your family long?" Regina asked after dabbing at the corners of her mouth with her napkin before setting it back in her lap and taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh not really, it's just something I've learnt recently. Emma was always going on about her partner making the best...lasagne in town" Emma smirked at the penny finally dropping with her parents. "How we missed that elephant in the room I'll never know."

"Who else in this town eats lasagne that is highly appraised by all who have had the luck in trying?" Emma smirked even wider before wrapping her mouth around a mouthful of pasta and cheese.

Regina looked on amused and David just gave them an eye roll before creating his own conversation.

"So, what about the future then? If you do plan on getting married we have the matter of a dowry to discuss."

Emma almost choked earning a look of disapproval from both her mother and Regina for taking such a big bite in the first place. The brunette rubbed her back and passed her a glass of water to wash the stringy cheese concoction down. She smiled her thanks before holding her hand under the table.

"It's early days yet Dad. I hope so though maybe in the future."

David nodded, "And two women can have children, can't they?"

What was it with their parents and grandchildren?

"You'd be amazed at what they can do outside of Storybrooke, Dad." Emma took a much needed larger gulp of wine as Regina snorted this was proving to be one of the most entertaining conversations she has had in a long time.

"then as long as we still get grandchildren and see our daughter get married then who cares?"

Emma finished up her meal shortly followed by Regina then David and then Snow. The blonde aided her parents clear the table closely followed by an argument of who would do the dishes. Emma offered but her mother looked offended at the thought so ushered her daughter away. She returned to the table where Regina remained with a bowl of frozen fruit and yoghurt placing a bowl in front of her and producing one spoon, a grin widening across her face.

"only one spoon in the entire house dear? You really must encourage your parents to go shopping for some cutlery"

the sheriff rolled her eyes before offering the spoon covered in fruit and yoghurt up to Regina's mouth smiling sweetly as she opened and accepted it repeating the process but for herself. Only then did she produce a second spoon and handed it to Regina who just shook her heard and accepted it taking her fair share of the fruity goodness. Something was clearly on the brunette's mind and it just occurred to Emma that she had yet to announce some more news.

"Er, Mom, Dad? I have something else I need to tell you both."

Snow's eyes shot wide with curiosity and Charming placed a hand on his wife's shoulder gently squeezing it bracing them both for what was about to come next he smiled softly before encouraging his daughter to continue.

"Regina has asked me to move in with her and I've accepted. I'm sorry I should have probably told you both sooner it's just that well everything has been happening so fast but it feels so right and I know that this is the right choice for me to make. You're not mad, are you?"

Both Mary Margaret and David's eyes shot up in surprise and just as they were both to reject their daughter's news the love they could both detect between the two women in front of them made them sigh in defeat and smile softly.

"We are not mad honey, we just want the best for you. Always know that your room here will still be here for you should you ever find yourself needing it. If things feel like they are getting too much it's okay to just come back home."

Regina watched the scene unfold before leaning forward and taking hold of Emma's hand squeezing it softly telling her that it was okay to do just those things her parents had said. The mayor turned her attention back to her possible future in laws before smiling sincerely

"you are both welcome to come and stay over at our home too. It would be lovely to have you both stay with us. Perhaps we could all go to my parents cabin in the woods one weekend?"

Emma's eyes lit up at the suggestion of them all going away together. Of course she would have preferred it it was just her and Regina but the fact that her parents could join them means vital bonding time and gives both Snow and Charming the opportunity to see how far Regina really has come and how far behind the Evil Queen days really are. Charming smiled and nodded already seeing so much of a change in the brunette.

"yes, that would be lovely. Thank you Regina"

Regina just nodded sealing their agreement. Emma looked towards her mother before smiling, the whole ordeal over and done with until she notices Snow's eyes lit up with wonder and curiosity

"How do two women have a child, exactly?"

Emma turned a violent shade of crimson before jumping up to her feet and taking the now empty bowl back to the sink and grabbing Regina's coat back to the table.

"I'm sorry Mom but you are going to have to work that one out yourself. We have to go back now we've got some... reports and budgeting forms to go through before I can submit them tomorrow in front of the town council. Got to get them right!"

David was thankful for that conversation ending as quickly as it started. He willingly helped Regina into her jacket and saw them both to the door kissing his daughter on the cheek and giving Regina's hand a gentle squeeze to welcome her into the Charming/Swan family. He watched as his daughter left the apartment holding the door open for Regina first before going back inside to his wife who still had the unanswered question running through her mind.

"That my dear, is a story for another time."

Emma pulls up outside 108 Mifflin Street and enters the mansion with her girlfriend sighing as she kicks off her boots before chuckling lightly and wrapping her arms around the petite elder woman's shoulders pulling her in for a loving kiss

"we did it baby, and we are still alive"

Regina chuckled and placed her hands on the saviour's hips giving them a gentle squeeze and leans up to return her kisses, peppering her entire jaw with them making a line down to her neck and pulse point

"did you even doubt," kiss, "for a," kiss, "moment that" kiss, "we wouldn't make it" kiss, kiss, kiss "out of there alive?" kiss.

Emma moaned softly she loved it when Regina talked all sure of herself and confident. She threaded her fingers through raven locks pulling gently at her scalp as she placed a barely there kiss upon plump lips. She gently sucked Regina's tongue into her mouth and claimed dominance on it for a minute or two before releasing it smiling into the kiss

"I didn't doubt you for a second, baby. I love you, so much."

"I should hope you didn't. I love you too even though you pulled us away from your parents when the conversation was just starting to get even more interesting" Regina smirked evilly she would have loved to hear the blonde trying to explain how lesbians had babies without the need to have sexual intercourse with a man. She could picture Snow White's face learning every single little detail about the lesbian sex life.

"Yes well, that was most certainly a story for another evening. Perhaps when we go to the cabin you could tell them all about it then. I'm sure you would get greater pleasure in telling my parents all about artificial insemination than me" Emma smirked knowing exactly how Regina would get her kicks from now on,

"Oh absolutely, my love"


	20. Chapter 20

**Only a Dream:**

**Chapter 20**

**Author Note: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have had so much going on and not enough inspiration for writing this chapter but I am here now! Thank you so much for all your reviews and continued love and support during this journey. As ever a great big thank you to my amazing second half of The Dynamic Duo and my lovely Beta, UnfairestOfThemAll **

_"Yes well, that was most certainly a story for another evening. Perhaps when we go to the cabin you could tell them all about it then. I'm sure you would get greater pleasure in telling my parents all about artificial insemination than me" Emma smirked knowing exactly how Regina would get her kicks from now on,_

_"Oh absolutely, my love"_

**…..**

Emma slept rather well that night. She had half expected a phone call from a frantic mother demanding to know all sorts of answers to her questions revolving around the lesbian lifestyle. Luckily for her, there were none.

The blonde sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. It was not until she reached out for the warm comfort of her girlfriend that she realized she was missing. All that was left in her place were cool sheets, a sign that Regina had been up for a while. Emma sat up and threw back the covers frantically and began her search. She hated waking up alone.

It was not long until the blonde found her brunette lover in the kitchen, where else would she be? Emma padded over towards her and wrapped her arms around a small waist from behind. She heard Regina hum softly down her ear as she whisked pancake batter,

"Good morning sleepy head. I am surprised that you are awake let alone out of bed at this hour" Regina smirked clearly proud of her little dig at the blonde and her sleeping habits.

"I would still be asleep and in bed if it wasn't for the fact that my bossy girlfriend had left me all alone. The bed turned cold." Emma pouted,

Regina felt a pang of guilt in her tummy but she knew that the blonde would be grateful for her making breakfast in the long run,

"Your tummy was driving me insane. I had no idea that someone's stomach could rumble so loud especially when they are asleep. I thought I would do the right thing and come and start on breakfast rather than suffer you complaining."

Regina turned and grinned at the blonde. Before Emma could say anything else the brunette's lips were pressed firmly against hers and any comeback quickly disappeared. The sheriff melted into the embrace, a whimper escaped her lips as Regina broke contact,

"That's not fair. I wasn't finished with you yet." Emma sulked but the smell of pancakes cooking distracted her. She turned her attention to gathering plates, cutlery, syrup for her and fruit for Regina and taking them through to the table. When she came back into the kitchen the aroma of the pancakes attacked her senses and as if on cue her stomach rumbled, loud. "Mmm, they smell really good, 'Gina."

Regina smiled as she plated up breakfast. She was used to hearing people compliment her, especially her cooking but nothing gave her as much pleasure as hearing the compliments from her Emma. She handed a bigger pile to the blonde and followed her into the dining room with her plate and the coffee pot in her hands. The sheriff sat down and drizzled the sweet, sticky substance over her pancakes. She caught sight of Regina pulling a face,

"You are going to give yourself diabetes."

"I won't. I work off all the sugar and calories anyway" She gave a small, suggestive wink causing the brunette to blush.

Emma helped Regina clear away the breakfast dishes and sighed when she noticed the time. She did not want to go to work and she knew that Regina had meeting after meeting today. Something inside her sparked and the mischievous side came out to play.

The blonde went up to the master bedroom where she knew Regina had gone to get ready for the working day she could hear water running in the bathroom and takes that as the perfect opportunity. She focuses on the clothing Regina had laid out ready to get dressed into after her shower and with a poof of white smoke they appeared next to her on the bed just as the water turned off. Emma sat with a triumphant smirk on her face as she awaited the brunette's wrath.

"Emma Swan!" Regina called out from the en-suite with surprise and a hint of amusement in her tone, "Give me back my clothes immediately."

Emma laughed. She knew she would pay for it later but right now she did not care,

"If you want them so much either materialize them back or come and get them!"

Regina detected the humour and suggestiveness in the blonde's voice. She smirked and decided to play along with her games. She dropped the towel that was wrapped around her body and walked into the bedroom and stood in front of the blonde. Regina's smirk grew wider across her face as she saw Emma's eyes darken and she swallowed thickly,

"Is this what you wanted to see, dear?" Regina asked as innocently as she could, "What is it you want Emma?"

The brunette placed her hands on her hips and tossed her wet hair to one side getting it out of the way. Emma's eyes hungrily trailed up and down shimmering olive toned skin. She took in the way that the water droplets ran down Regina's firm breasts and dripped off of her nipples, she followed other drops down her abdomen and stared as they ran down over her pubic bone before disappearing in between her freshly shaven folds. What she would give to be those water droplets right now! A growl slipped past soft, pink lips as she got to her feet quickly flipping positions with the brunette and throwing her on the bed. A wave of her hand quickly discarded her clothing and she could not help but grin as Regina looked up impressed,

"I want to fuck you until you scream this entire town down" Emma pressed her lips passionately to Regina's only breaking contact to talk, "You make me so wet just by looking at you."

The mayor looked into dark green. She loved it when Emma talked dirty and she sure as hell loved the impact that she had on the sheriff. All reasoning flew out of the window there and then as she reached out and grabbed fistfuls of long blonde hair,

"Emma, shut the fuck up and fuck me!"

Regina mentally cursed at herself for losing her composure but she did not give a damn. She smirked up at the blonde who was now staring at her with lust induced dark green eyes. Emma growled low in the back of her throat, to hell with taking things slow and teasing the shit out of the mayor, that could wait. Emma only had one thing on her mind and that was to make Regina plead and beg for release.

Emma pressed her lips hungrily against the brunette's. Her tongue darted out past her lips and grazed along fuller, plump ones, seeking access, which Regina was all too willing to give. She parted her lips allowing the blonde's tongue to explore her mouth. Emma's hands pushed Regina back against the bed and pulled her thighs open to display her dripping wet pussy. The blonde groaned in approval as she slipped two fingers through her wetness,

"Mmm, you are soaking for me, 'Gina. How bad do you need to feel me inside of you?"

The brunette's walls tightened and she tried to slam her thighs shut but Emma's grip was too strong. She shot the most earth shattering glare to the saviour that she could muster,

"Emma I swear to-!"

Before the mayor could finish her sentence Emma slipped two fingers deep inside the brunette. She showed absolutely no signs of going slow as she relentlessly pumped, twisted and screwed her digits into Regina's hole. The sound that the brunette made caused the blonde to thrust her fingers in harder and faster, she smirked looking deep into chocolate mocha eyes,

"You are such a filthy girl, Madame Mayor. Do tell me, what do you want?"

Emma smiled sweetly she could tell she was working Regina into a frenzy so purposely slowed her fingers causing the brunette to growl angrily,

"Emma Swan, so God help me...!"

The blonde smirked as she corkscrewed her fingers and added her thumb rubbing tight fast circles over Regina's swollen clitoris,

"Oh Regina. I don't think you're in a position to be throwing threats at me."

Regina shut up. Not because Emma had won but the pleasure tore her entire body to shreds. The only sounds that came from her were those of pure ecstasy. Her back arched high off of the bed, her hands desperately grabbed at the satin beneath her, searching for something to keep her grounded. Brunette waves began to stick to the mayor's forehead as her skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Emma Swan surely was going to be the death of her.

The saviour loved seeing the brunette writhe around beneath her. She looked as beautiful as she lay there in all of her glory. Emma could feel Regina's walls tightening around her fingers, a sign that climax was close. Her lips sought out her loves, her fingers never once faltering as she started to bring the former queen to orgasm,

"I want you to soak me, Regina."

Emma pressed her whole body against Regina's, her nipples rubbed against the brunette's again and again. She bit her lower lip as Regina's body tensed shortly followed by an explosive,

"OHMYGODEMMA!"

The brunette pants trying to regain control of her breathing as Emma slowly helps her ride out her orgasm. She knew she was so late for her meeting but right in that moment she could not care any less. Regina grinned as she pulled Emma in for a long, loving kiss,

"You, Sheriff Swan, are trouble."

Emma raised an eyebrow as a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. Trouble was one thing she had been called in the past but she had never expected Regina to call her that,

"Trouble? Really? Is that the best you can come up with?"

Regina rolled her eyes. Trust Emma to be cocky, why she had expected any less she did not know.

"You know that that is not true. You are trouble nonetheless and you have made me late for my meeting so you have succeeded in your little game." Regina smirked

The blonde plastered a look of shock all over her face as she tried to play innocence,

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean!" Emma chuckled as she kisses the brunette again, "I'm sorry, it wasn't important, was it?"

"Nothing that will be totally damaging. I can get the general gist of the agenda from the minutes. Just remember that I am not letting you get away from this unscathed. You will be punished, Miss Swan."

Emma swallowed thickly as her eyes glazed over in anticipation. She knew that Regina always followed through with her threats come promises and with the two of them due to go away to the cabin with her parents for a few nights she was sure all hell would break out there. The blonde giggled as she sat up, pulling Regina with her,

"I would be worried if I wasn't going to be punished. Do you want some breakfast or do you have to rush off to the end of whatever it is that you have missed?"

Regina thought about her options for a moment. She could do with having something to eat but at the same time she really did need to see what had happened at the town meeting that morning. She sighed as she pulled Emma in for a kiss and gently tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear,

"I really must go, but perhaps I can meet you at Granny's for some lunch to make up for running out on you?"

The blonde's heart swelled. It was not usually like the brunette to suggest meeting for lunch at Granny's, she knew how much she hated that diner but Regina also knew how much Emma enjoyed the elderly woman's cheeseburgers and milkshakes. She pulled the mayor in for a tight embrace and nodded,

"Okay, Granny's for lunch it is. What time shall I meet you?"

Regina had by now gotten out of bed and was making haste around the bedroom getting herself ready for the office. She turned her attention back to Emma once she was ready and smiled lovingly at the excited sheriff,

"Noon, 12:30?"

"Okay. I will see you then." Emma smiled as the brunette headed towards the door, "'Gina?"

Regina stopped in her tracks and grinned as she made her way over to the blonde and pulled her into a warm embrace, kissing her sweetly,

"I love you, Emma."

The mayor left the house and drove off towards the Town Hall leaving Emma to get ready for the day ahead at the sheriff's station.

Once she got there she checked the phone for messages, finding it blank and then made a start on trailing through her emails, which were all spam. Emma sighed and entered all of the items into her trash before picking up her mobile and dialling out. Sure enough the phone only rang once before it was picked up by a very happy sounding Mary Margaret,

"Emma, honey! How are you?"

Emma cringed inwardly at how happy and loud her mother could be so early in the day,

"Hi, I'm okay. How are you and David?"

"Good, yeah we are both good. Excited about the trip!"

Emma sighed. Of course her parents were excited about that damned trip, she would be excited too if it was not for the fact of how awkward it was going to be,

"Yeah? Actually, that's why I'm calling. I just wanted to know..."

Before she could finish her sentence Mary Margaret jumped in with upset and horror evident in her tone,

"Oh? Are you and Regina not able to make it any more? That's a shame, we were both so looking forward to spending some time with you both..."

"W—what?! No! No. We, I, was wondering what time we should come by in the morning? I was hoping that maybe we could all travel there together?"

Nothing could have prepared the blonde for the blood curdling shriek of excitement that echoed down the line. Emma quickly removed the earpiece and held it away until the sound of her mother's joy ceased,

"EMMA! Of course you both can! I'm so excited, wait until I tell your father! It can be a proper family vacation," she took a breath and tried to contain her apparent joy, "how does 8am sound? The earlier we set off the sooner we will get there and be able to enjoy ourselves."

The sheriff cringed at the mention of a time before 9am but she did not argue, instead she smiled and nodded her agreement before remembering she was on the phone and Mary Margaret could not see her body language,

"8am sounds fine, Mom. We will see you then"

"Okay Emma, give our love to Regina! See you in the morning!"

The line went dead and Emma hung up her end and sighed softly. Tomorrow sure as hell was going to be interesting to say the least.

The blonde got on with some paperwork that she knew Regina was waiting for, just to pass some time before meeting her for lunch. The sheriff raced through one part of the forms the mayor needed so she was able to take them to her during their lunch meet but in the end decided against rushing through any of the more important pieces of the documentation. She drained her coffee mug and glanced at the clock, glad that it was finally time to go and meet her Truest Love.

When she got to Granny's the blonde had spotted Regina from entering the diner. She made her way over to the booth and sat down opposite the mayor who had been reading a newspaper,

"Good Afternoon, Madame Mayor. Fancy seeing you in an establishment like this"

Regina folded up the newspaper and set it to one side before throwing Emma a smile,

"Yes well, the woman in my life insists on eating grease and fatty cheese for lunch and who am I to deny her some happiness?" She took a sit of her latte as Emma stared at her slack jawed, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies, dear"

Emma closed her mouth and smirked as she leaned across the table and whispered just loud enough for the brunette to hear her,

"You most certainly weren't telling me to close my mouth this morning, Mayor Mills" Emma sat back, smug with making the regal woman blush.

"You are such a child."

Emma giggled as she stole a kiss from the brunette before sitting back in her seat and browsing the menu. Why she had even bothered picking it up in the first place was beyond her as her order never once changed in the years she had been in Storybrooke. Granny came over with a pencil and pad in hand,

"Hello ladies, can I take your order?"

"Just the usual for me please, Granny. Oh and a large chocolate milkshake please."

Regina looked up at Emma with a look of mock disgust on her face,

"I have no idea how you still have all of your teeth, let alone your figure."

Emma smirked as she gave a look to Regina. Granny blushed and averted her eyes, she had already survived two heart attacks she sure as hell was not about to battle a third from the antics of the town's mayor and sheriff,

"And for you, Madame Mayor?"

Regina smirked as she cleared her throat and quickly scanned the menu again just to make sure she ordered the correct thing,

"I'll have a chicken cease salad please, light dressing, no garlic, and another latte please."

Granny made a quick note of Regina's order before smiling and taking the menus from the pair and rushed off to the kitchen to give the chef their orders. Emma looked on amused at how flustered Granny was in their company and bit her lip out of guilt,

"I have never seen Granny so embarrassed. I kinda feel bad for her"

Regina laughed softly as she reached out and took hold of Emma's hand giving it a light squeeze,

"Nonsense, she can handle a bit of banter," her eyes darted towards the envelope that the blonde had plonked on the desk and looked hopeful, "is that what I think it is?"

Emma nodded with pride. True she had only done a part of the paperwork but she had made a start so that was something,

"It is. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. You know what I'm like with paperwork and I do have to confess that it is only the first part of the form. I didn't want to rush through the rest, it seemed way too important to fuck up."

The brunette rolled her eyes, it was typical Emma but she was grateful all the same. She took the envelope and scanned the first page of the document and smiled with satisfaction,

"Thank you, I'm sure that the wait will be worth it in the end" Regina winked as she placed the document in her handbag so she was sure not to leave it laying around in the diner.

Their lunch arrived shortly after. Regina grimaced at the cheese oozing out of Emma's burger with every bite she took, and at the childish slurps she took of her milkshake. She cut up her chicken in small bite sized pieces and places one into her mouth, chewing slowly. Emma looked on half amused, half curious as to what life as young Regina Mills was really like,

"So I called Mary Margaret earlier, about the trip to the cabin?"

That got Regina's full attention. Emma looked on as the brunette swallowed and set down her cutlery,

"Yes?"

"Yeah. I asked her if we could go over there in the morning so we could travel together. I hope you don't mind?"

Regina looked on amused by the prospect of travelling with her parents. She began to mentally play out everything she could do or say to get Snow going,

"That's perfectly fine by me dear. What time do the Charming's want us there for?"

Emma groaned at recalling the time her mother had set,

"8 Am. I know it's early but I promise to make it up to you with lots of coffee before we even get to the loft"

Regina chuckled as she took a sip of her latte. She found Emma so amusing when she was tiptoeing around,

"Don't worry about me. I'm just coming along for the ride and to spend time with you. Just think of all that extra time we have with your parents, for them to ask either one of us anything that is on their minds"

Emma face planted the table. She really had not thought about that detail and the fact that the brunette had just makes things worse. Interesting, but worse. The sheriff groaned as she lifted her head slowly and took a long, noisy sip of her milkshake,

"Oh God. Do we really have to go, Regina?"

"Of course. Your parents are so excited and looking forward to spending some time with their daughter and her lesbian lover."

The blonde threw a chip at Regina. She could not care less at how childish she seemed right there at that moment, she cursed inwardly and finished the last bite of her burger before wiping her mouth on the napkin,

"Something tells me that you are looking forward to it too, but for all the wrong reasons."

Regina's smirk only grew and her eyes shone with mystery and mischief,

"I have absolutely no idea what you are on about, Emma."

The sheriff just shook her head and asked Granny for the check. She quickly paid much to Regina's dismay but she shot her a look,

"If I can't buy my Truest Love some chicken with leaves and a latte then it's a pretty shit do."

The mayor could not help but laugh at Emma's description of her rather delicious chicken salad and she let the bill slide. She got up from her seat and left the diner with Emma and said her goodbyes before they both headed off to complete the rest of their days at work.

Once back at the office Regina made sure to have her schedule cleared for the next few days and got her assistant to rebook any important clients and meetings that she had to postpone. She made short work of the paperwork that had built up on her desk and only when it was all completed she relaxed and began to gather her belongings at the end of the day. She knew that these next few days with Emma and the Charming's were going to be full of surprises and awkward family moments, something she missed out on when growing up.

The brunette made her way home and was surprised to see Emma's little yellow bug already on the driveway when she pulled up. Usually the blonde was late when it came to finishing up at the station.

Regina entered the house and locked the door behind her. She could hear clattering in the kitchen and went to investigate. The brunette was greeted by the sight of Emma serving up some lasagne and fresh vegetables,

"Oh Emma, what have I done to deserve all this?"

Emma spun around. She did not hear Regina come into the house let alone into the kitchen and she was temporarily stunned. She smiled softly and took their plates to the candle lit dining table before disappearing back into the kitchen to fetch a glass of wine and two glasses,

"I just wanted to cook for you. You're always cooking for me so I thought I would let you see what a terrible cook I am for a change" Emma giggled as she poured them both a glass of wine, "besides, we will probably not be eating properly for the next few days whilst we are at the cabin. My Mom thinks that she is the boss of the kitchen and you won't stand a chance to get anywhere near that stove."

Regina giggled at the thought of Mary Margaret getting all defensive over who does the cooking. She took her seat at the table after placing her bag in the hall and took a sip of her wine,

"Either way, thank you. I really did not fancy cooking which is a big shock for me"

"That is a big shock. I'm no Nigella Lawson but I sure gave it a try."

The two women began to dig into their lasagne and Regina made a small moan of approval, much to the blonde's delight,

"This is delicious, Emma. You really should cook more often."

Emma blushed as she took a tentative sip of her wine and began to toy with the food on her plate,

"Yes well, I um..." Emma could feel her cheeks turn bright red as well as Regina's eyes on her, it was now or never, "I took a few classes. I wanted to be able to surprise you and cook for you every once in a while. I know how much you enjoy being in the kitchen but I didn't want to rely on you doing all the cooking all the time"

Regina could feel her heart melting and tears began to threaten to spill down her cheeks at how thoughtful and wonderful her Emma really was. True, she did love being in the kitchen but in the past she had been taken advantage of all because she can cook and other people could not. The fact that Emma had taken it upon herself to go to a few classes to better herself so she could repay the favour made Regina so happy,

"You did? Thank you so much Emma. I never expected you to though. You did a great job either way. Perhaps when we get back from the cabin I could give you a few lessons of my own?"

Emma smiled as she collected the now empty plates and nodded placing a quick kiss to Regina's forehead,

"I'd love that, let's do it!"

The blonde disappeared into the kitchen and began to wash up the dishes and wrap up the remainder of the lasagne, placing it in the fridge,

"We can take that to the cabin tomorrow. It will have probably gone off by the time we get back and it would be a shame to through that in the garbage after you've worked so hard on it."

Emma nodded as she finished washing and drying the dishes. She went to join Regina on the sofa for a quick spot of TV before they both headed up to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be an early start.

An early start and the start of a whole different definition of hell, Emma assumed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Only a Dream**

**Chapter 21.**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I have had a really tough time recently trying to write and I didn't want to force myself to do it until I was ready. Thank you so much for all your love and continued support, it means so much to me!**

**Here is Chapter 21, getting ready for the cabin trip. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Regina'sSass x**

The sound of the alarm blaring around the otherwise peaceful room caused Emma to grumble. She did not bother lifting her head or opening her eyes as an arm snaked out of the overs and she shook her arm around trying to find the offending alarm clock to silence it. She tried to get back to sleep but another noise caused her to open her eyes and she swore.

"What the fuck?" She saw Regina placing things into a suitcase. She was already showered and dressed and that is when it dawned on Emma why the alarm was going off at 7am. "Shit!" She threw the covers back and scrambled up rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she clumsily dashed to the bathroom bumping into a chair as she went.

Regina could not help but chuckle seeing the sheriff flap around. She shook her head in amusement and finished packing a few essentials for her and she gathered Emma's belongings and added them to the case.

When the blonde re emerged from the bathroom, her hair wet and face free of yesterdays make up she sat down at the vanity and rubbed the towel through long blonde tresses trying to dry it off faster before she took a brush and grumbled as it dragged through knot after knot. The mayor watched before rolling her eyes and she used magic to produce a coffee in front of the younger woman.

"Drink. I know better than to talk to you before your caffeine fix dear."

Emma sighed in relief at the strong smelling dark liquid and she took a long, grateful gulp before resuming brushing her hair but with more grace than before. Once thoroughly de tangled she took the blow drier to it, tossed her towel into the laundry basket and got herself dressed. She noticed her things in with Regina's and she sighed in gratitude.

"You've packed for me too? Thank you babe" she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and placed sweet kisses along her cheek and down her neck causing the older woman to moan and wriggle free.

"You are welcome my love. I know how you are, leaving these things to last minute and then trying to decide whether you want your red, blue or brown leather jacket so I made an executive decision, and seeing as you insist on wearing something so vile I decided, the red one it is. It compliments your skin and hair more."

The blonde rolled her eyes but she stole another kiss to show how appreciative she was that Regina took the time to pack for her too.

"Okay, you're never going to stop hating on my jacket so I'm not even going to answer to that comment." a quick glance at the clock got her picking up the case and heading out of the bedroom to the stairs. "We've still got time for breakfast before hell begins."

Regina smirked and chuckled in amusement at Emma's definition of hell. If she had known her in the Enchanted Forest she would know that this was a picnic in the park in comparison.

Once breakfast was finished with and Emma's never ending stomach was finally content with sticky pancakes, fruit, chocolate milk and coffee the two women took a final look of the house making sure they had everything that they needed and that all the windows and doors were properly secure and locked. Regina checked and double checked the cooker was off and anything else that could cause a fire or damage her beloved mansion was switched off much to the blonde's amusement.

"You're stalling. You don't want to go either. Let's just call my parents and say one of us has the stomach flu or something. It's not too late to back out now, 'gina please let's not do this."

The accusation of stalling got the brunette's attention and she gasped and playfully swatted the blonde's muscular bicep.

"Emma Swan. We are going on vacation with your parents whether you like it or not. They are so excited to be spending some time with their precious princess and getting to know all about the ins and outs of lesbianism."

Before Emma could respond in anything other than a groan Regina walked out of the kitchen into the foyer and headed for the front door. She sure as hell was going to enjoy this trip with the uncharmings and embarrassing Emma. With one final look around the kitchen Emma remembered the dish of lasagne she had cooked the night before, she got it from the fridge and joined Regina at the bottom of the path.

"I am begging you, Regina. _Please _do not mortify me by going into details. They are my parents. It would be different if Mary Margaret was just a friend but she already knows too much about my sexual history because of that minor detail of me and her not knowing who each other were, thanks to you I must add."

"I am not making any promises dear. I will be truthful and honest and if that means you get embarrassed then I am sorry but that is just the way the world works sometimes." she smirked as she walked down Main Street towards Emma's parents loft, suitcase in tow. "Well if she really knows that much already then I doubt a little more knowledge will not exactly hurt, Sheriff."

The younger woman groaned and she wanted to hit her head off of a wall as she walked beside the former Queen. She clutched harder onto the tray of lasagne resisting the urge to tip it over her partner in a bid to get them back home and delay the trip.

"That is not the point and you know it. I do not need my mother knowing about us in the bedroom. Don't you think it's weird considering you _were _her step mother?"

Regina's perfectly painted red lips curled up in a wicked smirk and that got Emma's heart racing. She was not prepared for what was about to come from the brunette's lips nor the sound that it would cause her to make.

"I still _am _her step mother if we are being technical, Miss Swan."

The blonde almost stopped dead in her tracks and she had to catch the dish of lasagne she was carrying. Did Regina really just say that?!

"_How _is that helping?! I mean that means you're my..."

"Step Grandmother, yes dear"

Emma groaned and she turned a deep shade of crimson. She wanted to be repulsed at that thought but she could not help but feel aroused by it at the same time. God, sometimes she really did hate her complicated family history.

"Okay, stop. Wait." She lightly grabbed Regina's arm to stop her from walking. They were almost at her parent's loft but she had to get this off her chest to save an embarrassing conversation later on. "So you mean to tell me that you are still my mother's step mother? Which makes you my step grandmother?"

Regina smirked and nodded. She could tell this new information was getting the younger woman into a flap. She could see the wheels in her brain turning as she mulled it all over but she also noticed her eyes had turned slightly darker and if anyone knew what that meant, it was Regina.

"Yes dear, get to the point"

"Do you realise? When we were talking to them about children it's no wonder they reacted the way that they did. If we had a child that would make my mother a grandmother but also a sister to that child and my father would be a grandfather and brother-in-law"

"Indeed. It is a good thing that family history is already complicated around here."

"Complicated? Are you kidding me? You don't even see this shit in the movies or in books!"

Hearing the sheriff's panic made the mayor drop her teasing and she looked serious into dark green eyes and she took hold of Emma's free hand and held it reassuringly.

"Emma. All joking aside, I know that is a lot for you to take in and I am sorry for dropping it like it means nothing. It does, to you anyway. I am in love with you and strictly speaking we are not related by blood, just by marriage. Leopold died. I am his widower. True I am the one that conspired his murder, but as far as we go there is nothing wrong about it."

"I know that, but it just...I don't know. I thought this town couldn't come up with any more surprises and then it does." she gave a soft sigh before clearing her throat. "Anyway, all what matters is we are happy, right?" Regina nodded, "then lets get this god damned trip over with."

The pair walked hand in hand and arrived at Snow and David's loft. The sound of cases being dragged down the stairs made the couple aware they were right on time and sure enough the door swung open to the overly excited petite brunette.

"Emma, Regina I am so glad we have the chance to do this. Heaven only knows when the next opportunity would have come."

Emma had to bite her cheek to stop herself saying the wrong thing and she heard Regina chuckle before she hugged the other brunette. "Hi Mom, yeah no I was saying the same thing to Gina this morning, wasn't I babe?"

"She could hardly curb her excitement. It reminded me of the day your Father bought you your first horse, Snow. Your face was overcome with pure joy. I almost never made it because I felt a migraine coming on."

The sheriff glared at Regina. Trust her to bring up a moment about her mother's childhood after the conversation they just had but that's exactly why she did it and she knew it. A smirk over took the glare at her wife's lying skills and she rolled her eyes before helping her father load the car leaving Snow and Regina to talk.

Once the car was loaded David turned to his daughter and took one last look around for any more luggage. "Is that it all? I hope so, I don't understand how much luggage you women need we are only going for a couple of days"

"Hey, don't look at me. You know I live in jeans and tank tops. That's all Regina, she is a queen after all and queens apparently need to take their entire wardrobes with them where ever they go"

David gave a small laugh at that before shutting the boot and Emma twisted her hands nervously. "Look, dad, please don't let Mom ask us anything embarrassing. I've already had a bombshell that I am still trying to wrap my head around about our family history. I don't need to be questioned as soon as we are there. Make her wait until at least tomorrow?"

"I will try my best but you know what your mother is like. She can be very headstrong. Luckily the traffic is against us today so we won't arrive until late this evening and that'll give you an excuse to get an early night but for the rest of the trip? I'm sorry but that's any man's guess as to what will happen." he gave the blonde a squeeze on her shoulder whilst smirking before calling over to the two brunettes. "come on ladies, if we ever want to get there we should make a move."

Snow let out a shriek of delight which caused Regina to recoil within herself but she followed and climbed in the back seat next to Emma. "Are you ready for the holiday of a lifetime dear?" Emma shot her an unsure and nervous look

"Oh it'll be that alright. A once in a lifetime kind of thing."

As the car started rolling and the scenery shot passed Emma knew there was absolutely no turning back now.


End file.
